Silent Hero
by Chasmira1060
Summary: The Triforce has been broken into nine. Hyrule, Termina, and Twilight can only be rescued by...A young boy who cannot speak but whose courage will emanate louder than any evil he faces.A princess as timeless as the shadowy realm from which she returns.
1. BlurbPrologue

**Silent Hero: A Fanfiction Based on Nintendo's Legend of Zelda**

The Triforce, that golden entity set in place by the three goddesses to protect all Hyrule, has been broken—into nine shards instead of three this time. Darkness creeps along the fringes of not only Hyrule, but also of Termina and Twilight. These three realms, intimately linked, can only be rescued by...

A young boy who cannot speak but whose courage will emanate louder than any evil he faces.

A princess as timeless as the shadowy realm from which she returns.

These two Heroes against three great enemies: Ganondorf, Majora, and the young, ambitious Zaruman, who connects both guardians and enemies of the three realms in ways which the heir of Link could never imagine...

In a race against time and in a mission which breaks the boundaries of time, Hero and Princess must combine courage and wisdom to collect the notes of a powerful requiem and use their knowledge of the ancient legends to press forward and resurrect a mighty weapon from Hyrule's past. Aided by a strange voice, Great Fairies, and their own intuition, will they succeed like the Hero who came before them?

Can darkness and light converge without creating shadow?

**Silent Hero**

Prologue—Creation

Before time was set in motion by man—for time is merely an illusion, a way for those not born of the supernatural realm to measure the feeble passing of their days—chaos reigned in the universe. A war of matter, darkness, wind, power. Until three goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore, took all these in their hands and fashioned them into something far more glorious, beautiful, and most of all, peaceful.

Din—her flaming limbs unparalleled in power—crafted the red earth, taming the chaos into something formed, subdued.

Nayru, in her vast wisdom, gave the spirit of law to the earth, building upon its still quiet by setting up order.

Farore, with her vibrant soul, took all these wonders a step further, so that through calm and order, life could be born and thrive, free to explore, discover, and just revel in the happiness of its new world.

Their work completed, the goddesses ascended to the heavens, leaving in their wake the Triforce, a small glimmer of their power meant to keep the new land safe, and to uphold the balance of the elements which formed Hyrule: Power, Wisdom, Courage. The Triforce was represented by the people of Hyrule in three triangles touching points so as to form a greater triangle; should any piece—Power, Wisdom ,or Courage—be removed, a perfect triangle would no longer exist; this truth held firm beyond mere symbolism.

But as ever, with the creation of life comes free will. With free will comes such a one who would desire to disrupt that perfect balance by gaining a part of it to control all him or herself.

And with the presence of such a dangerous threat comes the need for a wise counselor and—most of all—the need for...

A hero.


	2. Part 1, Chapter 1: The Lost Hero

In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule dwelt the Great Deku Tree. Towering high in a secret alcove shadowed by tree-lined cliffs, the massive tree housed the Forest Spirit who watched over all the Kokiri Wood. In his infinite wisdom—granted by the goddess Nayru—and his deep compassion—granted by the goddess Farore—he fashioned earth, grass, and seed until he could breathe into life that legendary people who would forever be cherished as the race which never grows up—the Kokiri.

Each of these pure, child-like spirits was accompanied by a guardian fairy. All save one, who would become known amongst his people—indeed, all Hylian peoples—as the Great Hero of All Times. The Hero was not Kokiri, but a Hylian. As an infant, his mother fled through a dark, stormy night, prevailing in the midst of war and staving death just long enough to leave her son in the care of the Great Deku Tree. Perhaps she sensed some specialness about his destiny. Perhaps, like all mothers in that time, she simply wished for the hope of a happier, safer life for her son. Whatever the reason, the Kokiri Wood remained one of the last corners in Hyrule that was untainted. The purity of the spirits residing there served as one of the last strongholds against evil. And the presence of that new spirit, the Hero, would provide the greatest protection of all.

Many years later, he received his guardian fairy, not because he was Kokiri, but because of a great quest which would require a companion's aid. Across time and sacred realms he traveled, his quest spanning seven arduous years, until at last, the great evil which had befallen Hyrule—Ganondorf, king of Evil—was banished.

Since that time...

"...the Kokiri sing of that Hero whom they cared after, for a time, and whom they loved so well."

Joller's quiet but captivating voice hushed. He turned to face the choir of fellow Kokiri, some beaming with excitement, others furrowing their brows in deep concentration and seriousness, and still others fidgeting and poking one another. With a swift smile at them all and a warning glance to quiet all trouble makers, he lifted his baton...

The symphony of Hyrule began.

No flutes were needed. Nor viols, drums, lutes, nor even the popular ocarina. Their voices swelled in a sad, sweet wave, like beams of light reaching to embrace their brethren in the stars. Those celestial spheres twinkled just a little more fervently than usual, as if hidden goddesses or fairies sang in return from their blazing abodes.

How Link adored these moments, sitting on his favorite green hill, blanketed by stars above and embraced by trees and the scent of rich earth on all sides. Best of all, how his heart thrilled each time the Kokiri children sang. He recalled legends of a time when Hyrule was split into many islands. Then, the Kokiri truly looked like a people made of wood and leaves, rather than the green-skinned children they had become.

Link studied his arm, which rested on his knee, and sighed. Truth lingered, marring the beauty of the scene, reflecting the mournful strain of the Kokiri's song. For him, there was no green skin. He was not Kokiri; he was seventeen, and he both looked and knew it. No guardian fairy would ever come to him. Though the Kokiri admired him, comparing him often to the Hero of old, their compliments could register only as sad insults. He could never be like the Kokiri. Nor like the Hero. Nor could he ever even express his sorrow and frustration at such a fate, for, most of all, he could not sing. He could not create such humbling beauty that stirred the soul to unstoppable tears. He could never join those throngs who, despite their small size, echoed their great hearts through songs shining with angelic luster. He _could not sing_...

He could not even speak.

Quietly, he stole up the hill, slipping into the thick of the woods like an insignificant shadow. Long ago he'd mastered the art of complete silence. Why not? With no voice, at least that was one talent he could manage to master.

Rushing past the trees, he was careless as their branches scraped his skin, burning with small scratches and tears. He didn't care; the pain felt good. It allowed the pain of his heart to ease just a little, to be replaced, if but temporarily. The burning of those small scars helped him to blink back fiery tears of scars buried much deeper within himself...

"Link."

For just a moment, he considered ignoring her call. For just the tiniest fraction of a moment. Even still, he realized he must truly be upset to consider ignoring her call at all—and thus, he probably needed to heed that call now more than ever.

Skidding to a rustling stop on the fallen leaves, he turned towards her with solemn eyes. Eyes which tried to remain hardened but could only soften with sadness as he beheld his best friend in all the world, the one he wished he could speak to more than anyone. She soothed the pain of his silence by always understanding how he felt. Yet, at the same time, she dug the wounds deeper by granting an understanding he longed to feel with others.

An anger welled inside him this time. Never had he wanted to be able to shout so badly in all his life. Save one other time when a band of Hylians visited the wood and he fell in love with one of their young maidens. His inability to express how he truly felt drove him into a tantrum. All he could do then was smash his hand against a tree...

And leave Sarita to tend the wound for him. Though small and childlike as all the other Kokiri, she was one of the eldest. Her eyes stretched as two deep, unfathomable, emerald orbs, two forests that could never fully be explored or charted. The long, feathery, dark green leaves of her hair were knit in a tight braid swept over one shoulder. He smiled just a little. He always thought the braid gave her an extra-motherly look. Or sometimes, when she was saying especially wise things, she looked like a sage.

"Link," she repeated, tenderly but firmly; he could not escape without _at least_ a small lecture. "What is the matter this time? Aren't you enjoying the singing?"

He shrugged, glancing away from the eyes brimming with concern, not wanting them to entirely soften his anger.

"I thought they were your favorite though."

He pursed his lips. Of course they were his favorite. And like everything else, that made them also his greatest bane.

"Link, it's okay. How many times do I have to tell you not to beat yourself up so? You're an excellent woodsman, craftsman. Very in shape too. I've seen you and Gil practicing with those staffs. You know how much we think you look like the ancient Hero. I think you could wield a sword ten times better than he."

He really tried to stop the half grin but couldn't quite. She was flattering him now, in her sincere, convincing way. More or less, it was working, if only a wee bit.

"Link..."

Crunching leaves announced her drawing closer. He still hadn't looked up, but as he felt a small hand, light as a feather and soft as a newborn moon blossom...

He lifted his head enough to gaze into those emerald eyes watching him so intently. Sometimes, he thought she must really be a sage, the way she viewed his heart so accurately. How strange yet beautiful were the child and wise old woman dancing together in her eyes as the stars sang there too.

"You know I am your best friend. I love you as you are. Never doubt that or let it cease to mean something real."

He nodded, offering her the best smile he could.

She sighed, smiling too and stepping back. She knew her work was as complete as could be for the time.

"Are you coming back, or would you like some time alone?"

He jerked his head towards the depths of the wood.

She nodded. "All right. Just be careful then, and I'll see you in a little while."

He gave a short, reassuring nod. With a final glance, she skipped into the trees and disappeared from view.

Releasing a deep sigh, he just stood for a long while, staring at the wood he loved so much. He placed his hand on one of the massive trees, sensing the stories rippling beneath his fingers in its gnarled twists and patterns. Trees were often considered the simplest creatures, but Link knew otherwise by the tales of old. Trees nowadays were often silent, yet within their branches lay great purpose and deep history.

If only it could be so for him. Then again, a man was not meant to be born silent.

With another melancholy sigh, he drifted deeper into the wood. How often did he traverse its paths, memorizing each crevice, hiding place, secret creek. Sometimes, instead of wishing for speech, he wished instead for a silent world where the trees could understand him. Maybe he could even become a tree and communicate with them...

A sharp rumble along the ground nearly threw him off his feet. Catching himself against a tree, he braced himself just in time as the earth shook violently. A brilliant flash of light erupted, sending long tendrils of twisting white and blue outward as if a star had literally crashed into the wood and then exploded.

When all lay still, Link stood gasping against the tree, shaking. Then, fear for his life was overcome with fear for the Kokiri and intense curiosity. Pushing from the tree, he stumbled through the wood towards the light's source.

After only traveling several yards, a faint glow sifted through the trees, leading his quickened steps. Then, emerging into the small clearing—

He halted, almost toppling over his own feet, and stared. A shallow crater had been created, as if a star really did crash there. Cracks raced away from the crater on all sides. In its midst, hovering just a few inches from the ground, was a perfectly round, silver mirror. Its glass, though cracked in some parts, was otherwise flawless and glowed with white and cerulean hues. Within the mirror, kaleidoscope-like swirls of black and turquoise. Crystal steps of the same colors rippled down from the mirror, like someone unrolled a carpet to announce the presence of the grandest queen.

Then, that queen stepped from the mirror, and Link could only stare all the more.


	3. Part 1, Chapter 2: Timeless Maiden

She stood tall, slender, graceful, her curves not overly defined yet just enough to tempt even the sweetest, most naive gentleman alive. A long black skirt with elegant white swirls stitched with finest silk trailed nearly to the ground; slits on either side revealed her long, lithe legs up to her waist. Her black blouse covered young, round breasts but showed her lean, flat stomach. Every visible inch of her skin—from feet to hips to stomach to face—glistened a faint silver-gray, as if she was made of moondust.

Her face itself was loveliest of all, long and angular like her nose, signs of deep intelligence and wisdom. The crimson embers of her eyes matched her fiery hair which was parted in half, both pigtails pulled to the front and tied with a golden ribbon against her chest. A dark cloak and hood with elegant turquoise designs and orange ribbons adorned her slender shoulders and pretty head.

She studied him intensely at first, and while part of him felt unease, wanting to look away, the other part could only stare spellbound. After a time, her eyes began to soften, dancing playfully.

A smirk lighted her dark, sapphire lips. Eyes sparkling with an impish delight, she lifted her head just a little and said, "What? Am I _still _so beautiful you've nothing left to say?"

He opened his mouth, as if the power of her beauty surely must grant some magic enabling him to speak, to offer some compliment or reverence towards her.

But the longer he stood there, gazing deep into her eyes with apology and longing, the more quickly clouds veiled the crimson flames of her eyes, squelching them with dark frowns, until she said quietly,

"Oh...I forget how swiftly time passes in your world. Shadows are constant, only changing with the light. Light itself is ever changing, growing and bringing about new life...

"You truly are not my Link."

Even as her face fell, his heart plummeted. He could feel it as poignantly as the spear digging deep inside him. Its sharp edges would have at least grazed him for disappointing so lovely a lady, but her words pressed the wound ten times deeper, scarcely missing his heart. He was no Hero. He knew this too well.

"But..."

In her eyes glistened a sad longing which intensified the wound just a little more yet granted a fraction of hope as a small smile accompanied it.

"...you share a part of his soul. Or perhaps even all of it."

He glanced away, not quite able to hide a small smirk. An unworthy compliment, but one he could not help but revel in the mere imagining of.

"So...I hope this doesn't come out entirely rude, but...can you really not speak? Not a word?"

Glancing back up, he noted the sincere curiosity glimmering in her eyes. No hint of mockery waited within, though no pity as well. Good. He desired neither. Raising his head a little, he nodded.

"Well," she smirked. The mischief played again in her eyes. He couldn't help smiling bigger this time as her grin flashed so white and perfect, like a long-sought-after, perfectly round pearl. "Perhaps that is for the best, as I've much to tell you. I shall be needing a quiet listener more than a rambunctious one. The old Link, he always was a good listener. Of course, he was also a hairy, flea-bitten mutt most of the time I knew him..."

Her smirk increased though the glimmer in her eyes promised love in the insult. He listened raptly as she continued,

"We've a long journey ahead of us. I hate to have to explain it all as we walk, but time is of great essence. But before we head out, well...I was hoping you, of all people, might be able to help us out with that. The first stop we should make is in a land considered an alternate world of Hyrule, called 'Termina'.

"I've read the entrance to Termina lies near an ancient carving of some sort of significance...You wouldn't happen to know the place, would you?"

As they started walking, Link nodded and couldn't help smiling. He knew the exact place. That "carving", made on the stump of a tree, looked like a child's drawing of a happy, young boy and imp with two fairies, one white, the other red and bright purple. The boy was the original Hero of old, and the stump became a favorite landmark for young Kokiri to play and win mock battles.

How often Link sat in that clearing, watching them on their request, studying the picture from time to time. Despite its simplicity, it held a certain allure. It somehow survived even between Hyrule splitting into islands, the reforming. Its long-lasting only echoed the important message of friendship and forgiveness the picture contained that much more loudly. Twas a friendship between boy and imp that had come at great risk. Link admired the Hero in that, as such a young child, he maintained such reserve and willingness to forgive no matter the cost, to press on and—

"Um, hello? You _do_ know where we're going, not just making that up, I hope?"

Link had stopped, Midna several feet ahead of him. With a more fervent nod, he raced to catch up.

Midna shook her head. "Just like the other Link. Head lost in the clouds. Without me, it would be lost and floating around up there with the Oocca forever..."

Link wished he could have laughed. He grinned widely, but the grin faded as he glanced back and realized they'd already left the mirror behind. He had so much he wanted to ask about that mirror; how could he express..?

"Now for my part," Midna said solemnly. "If you will lead the way to Termina's portal, I will lead the way to the path that our lives must now intertwine upon."

She looked at him questioningly, and he nodded, ascertaining his readiness. Slowing their pace just a little, Midna took a deep breath and began her tale.


	4. Part 1, Chapter 3: Neverending Story

"My father used to say that the battle of Good and Evil is a constant. Like two living, breathing gods, neither can be entirely destroyed. Evil will keep resurfacing, and Good shall have to arise to conquer once more."

With a small frown, Link tilted his head, eyes intense with confused wondering.

Midna sighed deeply, offering a small, sad smile. A faint smile glimmered within her eyes as well, a smile burdened with great sorrow and longing. In that moment, though her youthful beauty lingered, a deep age and ancient wisdom veiled her face with mystery, as if she was some reverential sage. Link continued to watch her closely, eyes softening as instant respect washed over him towards Midna.

"It is said," she began quietly, "that the battle between Good and Evil shall endure until the end of time. And as long as there are more good, pure hearts existing in all worlds than there is evil, time shall continue, and the battle shall recycle. Only when the amount of Evil trumps the amount of Good shall all worlds be destroyed, evil vanquished for all eternity, and only those pure hearts who remain shall ascend to the heavens to reign forever with those who've passed before..."

A truly sobering thought. At least, to those on the side of Evil. To the Good, at least hope remained beyond all the suffering, war, and destruction.

"Evil stirs again," Midna said quietly. "When I returned to my realm, Twilight—the Realm of Shadow—from your world, Hyrule—the Realm of Light—I took my place as the queen of Twilight, its sole ruler. I sought then to abandon my childish ways and gain all the wisdom I could to become the best leader possible. It's what my people deserved, especially after all the hardships they faced. And Link would have surely expected no less...

"But as I studied ancient languages and legends of both my realm and others, I came across several prophecies. Prophecies which spoke of the rise of evil again, again binding together our two realms—yours and mine—plus another—Termina, as I would later know.

"The prophecies spoke of three enemies who would rise from these three realms. They would wield the Triforce of Power, stolen from the great goddesses so many years ago by the great king of evil, Ganondorf. Whether or not he was one of these wicked three, the prophecy did not say—perhaps because it did not need to...

"This evil, being threefold, would be greater than any Hyrule ever faced; not only was Hyrule itself threatened, but two other realms so intimately tied to it. And, of course, there would be three great enemies to contend with, and they would seek to annihilate those realms as we know them—past, present, and future.

"It was said that the way to defeating these great evils would lie in the Master Sword, that which the original Hero of old wielded, the first Link. And the Link I knew after him. And each of his heirs, right down to the one who would wield it again.

"I now believe that is _you_, Link. You didn't need to even tell me your name. I just knew. His spirit rests with you. Please forgive me for being disappointed at first. Somehow, I expected to be greeted by that same Link I knew so well. But you truly _must _be his heir..."

The first time she even implied he was the Hero's heir, Link inwardly scoffed. The second time, he realized how serious she was, and a million wonderments began zooming inside his head. _He_? The heir of the first Link? Heir to a hero's blood? But shouldn't that mean...

Glancing down at his hand, he stared. A Triforce crest. Three triangles connected at the points to form a bigger triangle. When in all Kokiri did that appear? When Midna arrived and he was distracted? But why? Unless she too bore part of the Triforce and its closeness brought his to light...

Struggling to set his buzzing thoughts aside, he focused as much as he could as she continued,

"...Dark and light must converge once more to wield the weapon of shadow, lest a greater Shadow consume all worlds...forever.

"The only way this can be done is for the Hero to collect three melodies which shall, in turn, form a song which shall be able to again bring to life the Master Blade, infusing it with powers of both Light and Shadow. The evil we face will require both these elements be vanquished this time.

"Now though, for what you're probably most wondering: Why am _I_ here? You're the chosen Hero, after all..."

The words again jarred him. He glanced up to ascertain he wasn't leading them in mindless, endless circles. No, they were yet on the right track—miraculously. Probably more due to his feet having memorized the path than any small coherency his mind might yet possess. Certainly, she was far more knowledgeable than himself; why then should he wonder at her presence?

"...I was led here, to the Light, by two things: the prophecy, as well as the Triforce mark on my hand..."

He couldn't help staring in surprise this time. Calmly, she held up her hand, and he studied the Triforce crest—with a small frown. Each of the three triangles was also divided into three smaller triangles, and one of these smaller was colored in solid gold. Glancing at the crest on that back of his hand, he now noticed his was the same way.

"Mm...I can't say why the Triforce appears broken into nine—rather than three—this time. Prophecies don't speak all, you know. They do leave some things to be wondered about...

"The crest appeared shortly before the arrival of a newcomer in our world. With its appearance, I knew the time of evil—and a need to counter it—drew nigh for my world and others.

"There was a man, Zaruman, who claimed to hail from your world. Twilight blood ran through him though, that much I was certain of...

"For a while, he claimed allegiance. He even offered his hand in marriage. I was so certain of his sincerity, and in all my years, I would like to think I was not so easily fooled. But perhaps the longing for a companion blinded me. Maybe he really was that good at deceiving. Whatever the case, I believed him, and I was wrong...

"He disappeared, but with a promise to come and take all he wanted by force. I had seen displays of his magic and power and feared he could. There was only one thing to do after his parting. I must reassemble the mirror and seek outside aid. Something I would have forever thought impossible many, many years ago. However, in my long years of study, I learned how to put the mirror back together again. I never did so before then, for I held only selfish reasons for desiring such a thing. Until my kingdom—and, I knew, the realm of Light—was threatened.

"So, with Zaruman's departure and his promise to fulfill that threat, I reassembled the mirror and...

"Here I am."

Here they were indeed. A young boy and an imp smiled up at them from the tree stump as if beckoning them forward, to come and play in the world of their memories inside Termina.

"This is it," Midna gasped.

Yes, this _was_ it. Link had hardly absorbed everything Midna told him and didn't know if he would be able too, namely because a few, choice, amazing thoughts drowned out all else:

Hyrule was in grave danger, as were Twilight and Termina, two realms closely tied to his.

He was the heir of the first Link and the newly chosen Hero by the goddesses themselves to save these three realms.

The most amazing, wise, and beautiful lady would accompany him on his quest.

That was all he knew, and maybe all that mattered for now, except...

Nodding towards the stump, he gave her a questioning look.

She frowned curiously. Then, understanding steadily masked her face.

"Ah, you want to know why we head for Termina?

"Well, beyond it being one of the three realms in danger, I have become a bit of a prophetess myself, I suppose. After pleading with your goddesses for a way to help the chosen Hero, they revealed to me in dreams the three places where the bits of melody can be found to create the song which will unleash the Master Blade once more. Two parts of the song are in Termina, the third in Twilight. So, to Termina to fetch the first two."

Link nodded. Seemed reasonable enough. If "reasonable" was a term which could be considered in all he had learned thus far.

Delving with Midna deep into the woods, the trees grew strangely suddenly thick beyond the stump. He led the way up the fallen trees which formed a twisted path leading only one way—up and in.

At the top of a ledge, they entered a small cavern and stopped short, nearly toppling into the bottomless pit before them. Catching each other just in time, they stared down into the abyss.

Link's heart pounded with excitement as he realized that, in all his years of life, this was the closest to anything daring, dangerous, or even rebellious that he'd ever come. The Kokiri elders always warned the Kokiri not to stray too far beyond the stump, lest they tumble into the "endless" abyss which, in truth, was not so endless but provided a portal to Termina, Hyrule's alternate world. Even now, he wondered how they'd ever get back up again once they wanted to leave. Midna must have wondered too, because she cast him a side-ways eye roll that read, "For real? You're absolutely sure this is the right way and we're not about to plummet to our deaths splat on the floor of some cave?" Link almost grinned but held back, not sure if Midna would feel quite so amused...

But then he supposed the Hero had gotten back out some way or other. While he still wasn't so convinced he _was_ the Hero's heir, this was no time to show doubt. With a final nod, he gripped Midna's hand—as if in holding tight he could really somehow keep her safe if this _was_ the wrong place—and together, they leapt over the edge.

It didn't take long for them to be consumed by blackness.


	5. Part 1, Chapter 4: A True Fairy

Link held tight to Midna's hand, though not so much out of fear. All fear dissipated, quickly replaced by pounding adrenalin and excitement, as they began to fall slower, almost as if floating instead of falling towards their destination. Though nothing could be seen, no evil could be felt either. This was a good sign that they hadn't stumbled into some, random hole. Link found himself feeling, for once, more than a little useful.

Then, gradually, flashes of green began to glisten and fall about them. As they grew more defined, Link stared in awe at the small bushes, flowers, and then whole trees cascading gently with them. Or perhaps it was Link and Midna alone who fell into a world steadily solidifying about them. It was hard to say.

Link knew only that, at some point, everything sped up again until the world was a blur of greens and browns and then, so abruptly he didn't even feel it at first, firm ground rested beneath their feet; he and Midna stood in a wood.

"Well, then," Midna sighed deeply, seemingly with relief, though she spoke calmly, casually brushing off her dress. "I suppose we've found it. Good job, Hero."

Link grinned, nodding—

At a rustle in the trees, Link froze, glancing about cautiously. Midna did the same, wandering eyes a bit wide.

As the rustlings grew louder and more frequent, Midna slipped her hand from Link's whipped out a bow from beneath her cloak, and set an arrow at the ready on her string—

An abrupt cry alarmed her, the arrow whizzed through the air—a loud pop, a flash of bright red, another cry of mingled surprise and terror—

And then, Link and Midna looked down, both intrigued and confused.

He was a middle-aged man, though no taller than four feet. A scruff of a pathetic beard clung to his stubby chin, and traces of wrinkles lined his eyes and mouth. He was clad from head to foot in a tight-fitting green suit which defined features Link wished it rather didn't and knew, without a doubt, that Midna must feel the same. A large, deflated, crimson balloon trailed behind him, the thing Midna hit with her arrow and which no doubt before held him aloft in the trees. He smiled broadly at them, doing a little jig that was disturbingly childish for one his age, and then—of all unwanted horrors—he attempted to sing,

"Lucky, lucky boy of the fairy forest,

"Lucky is Tingle to meet such a friend,

"To meet such close kin,

"Let our divine friendship start now and not end!

"Tingle, koo-loo limpah!

"Tingle shares these special words only with you!"

"Why?" Midna breathed, staring in a horrified sort of way, almost as though his oddness pained her. She was so horrified though as to be frozen to the spot, unable to tear away. "Just...why...?"

"So, would you like to buy a map?" Tingle piped.

Midna raised a skeptical brow. "Come again? Buy maps from _you_?"

"Oh, yes, my lady—indeed, the finest maps in all the land..."

As Tingle prattled, Link leaned over to catch a glimpse of one of the rolled up maps secured to Tingle's back_. 500 rupees for one! A clear rip-off, especially from this incompetent weirdo_...

Link subtly shook his head at Midna, who raised her head a bit in a sign of understanding. Then, she said, "Look, all we really want to know is who we might talk to in Termina to gain some good advice. You know, like a prophetess or seer or—"

"A _fairy_?" Tingle wriggled his eyebrows, rubbing his shoulder against Midna who truly looked ready to vomit all over him.

Roughly yanking her cloak aside, she muttered, "Yes, a fairy. Preferably not one of your..._breed_..."

Tingle shook his head enthusiastically. "Oh, no, indeed. Tingle is too humble to give himself the credit of understanding dreams and quests and such..."

"Thank all the goddesses," Midna breathed, and Link fought hard against a pressing grin.

"...no, no, Tingle leaves such weighty matters for the Great Fairies of Termina. There is one such Fairy in a little cave in the northern part of Clock Town, which is the great city in the midst of Termina Field. It's just a little ways north through these woods. If you'd like, I've the perfect map—"

"And you're certain this Great Fairy can help?"

"Oh, yes. Just tell them Tingle sends you. My good lady, Tingle has 'connections' and... 'favor', if you will, with _all_ the Great Fairies..."

With anther wriggle of the eyebrows, he sidled over to rub against her again, but she stepped back just in time for his shoulder to miss the mark, sending him sprawling and maps fluttering everywhere.

"Good-bye, Mr. Tingle. It's been a pleasure."

As Midna swept from the small clearing, Link hurried to keep up. Casting a backward glance at Tingle, Link felt a little sorry for him. Until—

"My lady plays hard to get," Tingle said, sputtering dirt from his mouth as he wobbled to sit up. "But _Tingle knows_...you will be back, my sweets, whether for one of Tingle's wonderful maps or a something a little more special..."

"I am _not_ even expected to respond to that," Midna muttered. She picked up her pace, as did Link, suppressing another grin which was, by now, truly ready to explode from him.

Once completely out of Tingle's range of sight, Midna returned her bow to its mysterious perch beneath her cloak. Link again felt himself losing points; what weapons had he thought to bring on such an epic—and epic-ly dangerous—quest? He shook his head; like the real Link, he would have to wing it and worry about that only once the need arose.

After only a half hour or so, the trees thinned and at last receded altogether into sprawling green hills, known better as Termina Field. The massive wall encircling Clock Town loomed not far in the distance. After only another half hour or so of travel, Link and Midna gave a friendly nod to the guard and slipped through the gate.

If the field and woods reflected utter quiet and peace—save the presence of Tingle—Clock Town proved the utter opposite. They'd entered the Western marketplace which bustled with townsfolk admiring clothes, jewels, freshly baked bread, and a wide array of other trinkets that various merchants sold from carts set up outside the buildings of official stores.

A balding man sniffed in a displeased manner at a man selling turkey legs right outside the window of his Bomb Shop, before slipping in and shutting the door with meaning loudness.

As Link meandered towards the south, Midna tapped him on the shoulder.

"Shouldn't we...you know...head to the North of Clock Town, where the Fairy's cave is supposed to be?"

Link shook his head, hoping his eyes revealed his meaning of "Not yet" instead of a simple "No". He just had a feeling that they should first examine that place where Link himself began his ventures in Termina—the Clock Tower in South Clock Town.

"What—? Do you have another 'master' plan? An epiphany I haven't been let in on yet—?"

"Rogue tomato! Get yer rogue tomato here—makes a great pet for the wife!"

A man sporting a long, curled goatee and wisps of hair which stuck out at incredibly weird angles—weirder still was how those wisps stayed perfectly in place—held out a gargling creature. It was red, shaped like a small tomato, save its vines had formed into reaching arms and legs. A large mouth with sharp teeth smiled wide, impishly nipping at Midna who jumped to the side.

"Um...not to be rude, but is this place some indication that Hyrule has _also_ gone completely psycho since the last time I visited?" Midna mumbled.

Link could not contain another wide grin.

Finally, rounding a tall wall, they entered the Southern portion of Clock Town. Townspeople milled to and fro, several carpenters carrying large beams of wood to some sort of scaffold being erected. In the midst of all the action towered the unmistakable Clock Tower. Midna and Link paused to admire.

Constructed mainly of reddish wood, the face of the clock was its most elegant feature. Intricate designs of clouds, golden wings, and a moon face gleamed brilliantly with freshly polished stain glass. A gold-gilded frame encircled the massive clock. And below that, Link's eyes roamed to the two, large wooden doors. They were ordinary but legendary. Motioning Midna forward, they slipped through the crowds and crept inside...

Upon entering, they paused, stilling their breath to as quiet a tone as possible as the music played. It beckoned them to listen and then, once they were so quickly drawn into its spell, it soothed all the aches contained in their hearts for so long.

The red-headed man faced away from them and towards the small organ, his fingers rippling effortlessly across the keys, like a dream. A bulky pack laden with packages and several masks lay on the floor beside him. Link knew at once who he was and that he played the Song of Healing.

After repeating the song several times—twas a song which could not become monotonous, no matter if one must hear it played over and over for all eternity—he allowed the notes to fade. Link's heart fell a little, aching dully, though he knew it would have taken much longer for the song to heal every single one of his past sorrows and regrets, far longer than they could stay listening.

The man swiveled around on the organ bench to face them with a wide grin. His teeth gleamed perfectly straight and white. The thin slits of his eyes narrowed even more with his grin so that Link wondered how he even saw anything.

"You're the Happy Mask salesman," Midna gasped.

"I am indeed," he said, jumping up and bowing in a low, dramatic arc. "But I have been waiting for you because I have become more than that, over time. I am a guardian spirit of sorts who travels often between Termina and Hyrule. Knowing your plight, I have sat here, playing the Song of Healing for a long time now. None other has heard me play; indeed, if one of the townsfolk was to enter right now, they would think you spoke to the wind. My song is meant to resonate only in the heart of the Hero and those who aid him. Tis what drew you here in the first place, my boy...

"Now, I have nothing to give you, accept a small bit of advice before you delve into your quest:

"In your journey, look often to the tales of the first Link. Even as Termina mirrors Hyrule in many ways, so your journey shall mirror the Hero's—in many _unexpected_ ways.

"And, as always...

"Believe in your strengths—believe!"

With a bow, he faded then vanished like a wisp of genie's smoke. Midna and Link looked up with a gasp. The organ had vanished as well. Link wondered if the mask salesman truly departed to another realm or if perhaps he remained right where he was, invisible, playing his song only for the next soul in desperate need of obtaining its healing balm.

"Well," said Midna. "Shall we make now for North Clock Town?"

Link shook his head.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Midna growled, following after as he sped from the tower, feet intent on a singular location. What the Happy Mask salesman said resonated with him deeply. Certainly, there was some purpose in their meeting him first, and in his wisdom of following the tales of the first Link...

He led Midna up the short ramp, down the alley, and towards the small pool where the townsfolk often came to wash laundry and such. How perfectly the whole place was etched in his mind. Though meant to mirror Hyrule, Termina seemed not to have changed at all from the descriptions told many a time in the old legends, though Hyrule had changed much itself. Then again, perhaps Hyrule had come full circle, becoming that much closer to the original.

Sure enough, as they entered the crystal pool enclosed by a high wall, a tiny golden fairy floated above. As they neared it, the Triforce emblem glowed brightly on the back of Link's hand. The fairy floated near, then slipped into his pocket without a sound.

"_Really_?" Midna scoffed. "So, in this 'version' of the story, the Hero just uses his Triforce symbol to lure the fairies. I mean, that's a lot easier than the original Link running around wearing that retarded Great Fairy's mask. Because, no offense, but she was a little freaky looking—especially on Link's head..."

Link smiled wide and motioned Midna back towards the main part of town. They were nearly knocked over by a girl with bright purple hair sporting a yellow mask.

"They really all _do_ love masks around here..." Midna mused. "Then again, I suppose the land of Termina is known for wearing a 'Hyrule' mask; according to my studies, nothing of Termina's was really ever its own..."

Midna continued to spout random bits of information on Termina, some interesting facts, others just expressions of her annoyance—such as the carpenters' incompetence to watch where they swung their lumber and actually try _not _to hit tall people like herself in passing. Link only smirked bemused at her quiet rantings, leading her into—

"North Clock Town! _Finally_—ah, my goddess—it's Tingle..."

Indeed, while a group of children chased each other between the few trees in North Clock Town, laughing and shooting spitballs at one another, Tingle bobbed high above, suspended by his red balloon, a passel of maps strapped to his back. Link waved cordially in passing. Thankfully for Midna, who didn't even dare make eye contact let alone say "hello", Tingle only called down, "Hullo, best friend and best friend's friend—who, of course, is Tingle's friend too!"

"How comforting a thought," Midna mumbled as they hurried past. "You know, didn't Link ever find it a little creepy that he just shows up in whatever new location he travels to? Freaky stalkers..."

Link continued to laugh in his heart as they scaled the long but gently sloping hill, ducking into the small cave at its crest. Sunlight poured onto the glistening pool within, dancing upon the ripples like fallen stars. Hovering over the water were dozens of tiny fairies just like the one in Link's pocket. As Midna's and Link's toes touched the fringes of the pool, the fairy soared from his pocket, rejoining the others. They swirled in an elegant dance, knitting closer and closer until their glow unified like one brilliant sun. Then, in a burst of light, the Great Fairy hovered before them.

Her skin glowed golden like the sun, as did her long, thin, delicate wings. Her hair fell in an ocean of golden waves which matched the softness shining from her eyes. Elegant white silks hugged her body, while tiny vines and rosebuds curled about her arms and legs, mirroring the crown of flowers resting upon her head. Link guessed that the same thought fleeted through Midna's mind: if the fairies of old were described as garish and unsightly, then either that part of the legend lied, or else the fairies had changed greatly since then.

Smiling down with a warmth which touched their hearts with almost as strong a warmth as the Song of Healing, she said, "Welcome, Heroes. I have been waiting a long time for the Hero's heir to come—that one who would know, by the goddesses, to retrieve that broken part of my spirit and make me whole again, as did that first Link. I have changed in many ways over time—as do many—but my spirit remains the same, as does that of the Hero; it resides vividly within _you_, Link.

"Sadly, our time must be short. You come to me for a specific purpose, that I may grant the tools you need to start your quest. First though, I shall grant you knowledge and speak more of spirits.

"Two of the three spirits who bear parts of the song you seek, as well as shards of the Triforce, dwell here in Termina.

"The spirits of those who carry the sacred Songs of the three Realms...I have felt their presence stirring in Termina for some time now. One is said to dwell East, atop the cliff-tops of Ikana. The other lingered last with the Zorita of the western ocean, though his spirit has wandered abroad much for some time now...

"I would first seek the song-holder of Ikana, the great Goddess of Time herself. She resides in a Temple high atop the stony crags. In order to reach her, you will need the aid of this ancient but still applicable tool."

The Great Fairy stretched her arms wide. In a flare of brilliant, gold-white beams, something flashed silver between her and Link, hovering in mid-air betwixt the two. Link stared, trying to steady the trembling fingers which closed around and held it carefully, while Midna took in her breath.

"The Hero's hookshot!"

The fairy nodded with a proud smile. "Indeed. One of his most unique and valuable tools. Old Dante proved true in thinking it would come in very handy someday. Ah, how the spirits know so much more profoundly than we...

"It is old but still in excellent condition. Watch over it carefully, and it will aid you in the trials to come.

"I bless you both now with good health, strength, and magic. Should you find yourselves weary or broken by travel and battle at any time on your quest, stop by to see me, and I shall revive you.

"Good night, my children, and the goddesses grant you all speed."

She arched her wings up and folded them around her body like a bat preparing for slumber. Then, she dissolved in a golden rain back into the pool which glimmered golden a few seconds more until she vanished altogether. All lay dark, cool, and tranquil.

"Well, then," sighed Midna as Link yet fingered the contraption in awe. Made of wood and metal, it contained springs which, when released, shot forth a grappling hook. That hook would stick firm into many surfaces, making travel between hard to reach places much simpler—or, in some cases, possible at all.

"Well, then, indeed," she repeated more firmly, drawing herself up confidently. "I suppose it's off to Ikana then?"

Link gave the hookshot a final, reverential look. Then, securing it to his belt with twine from his satchel, he gave Midna an affirmative nod. Together, they turned and slipped from the fairy's cave.


	6. Part 1, Chapter 5: Goddess of Time

The journey to Ikana began with a long, monotonous stretch of field followed by a long, monotonous stretch of rocky, bumpy path between jutting cliffs. When their travels extended into the fringes of twilight, the sun's fading rays made yet frailer by the new presence of grey, wispy clouds, Link knew they had definitely graced the borders of Ikana.

No living thing seemed to grow. All was solid rock, and even its constant, reddish tint bored their already-weary minds and bodies. The path wound up and up and was easy to follow, mostly smooth at the first but littered with more and more potholes and craggy snares the further they traversed.

At last, the path grew very steep, and Link and Midna had to grab onto each other, propelling each other along, using one another as walking sticks. Then, stepping up over a final ridge, it loomed before them—the legendary canyon and the high cliff tops rising far beyond it.

From the vast expanse of the canyon, whose depths were hidden by ever-scrolling mists, rose several towering, rocky spires. On top of each lay a flat surface so that they were very skinny plateaus of sorts, with just enough room for two people to stand upon and perhaps pace back and forth a bit. They created precarious stepping stones up to the cliff-tops high above where Link felt certain the Goddess of Time must reside. The one mystery was how to bridge the huge gaps of empty space between the stepping-stone spires—unless he and Midna truly did come across a giant. That seemed unlikely though, as they'd spotted no life in Ikana at all yet.

The only clue was a wooden post jutting out of the bottom-most spire, a target painted on its surface. If the legends were true, Link knew what that meant. Detaching the hookshot from his belt, he turned its gleaming silver over in his hands.

Suddenly, it didn't seem like such a big or mighty tool, especially next to the looming, unseeable depths of the canyon, and especially comparing its weight with theirs. The stories of the Hero crossing such abysses so effortlessly seemed no longer so exhilarating.

Glancing over at Midna, he saw her staring with the profound horror he felt at the canyon; it glared like a gaping, hungry mouth which is never satisfied. If they were to tumble inside, they would be like two, insignificant leaves fluttering down, down, down...

But what else could be done? The target post was a sign. It was their _only_ sign. Link would need to be the strong one here. Midna already backed slowly away from the cliff's edge, whether consciously or no. She was a strong young woman, but in the sight of such fear, it might be hard to persuade she who was also a stubborn young woman...

Apologizing fervently to her inside his mind, he swooped her up in his arms. She let out a small squeak of surprise, but before she could realize what he was up to, he aimed the hookshot, pulled the trigger—

The iron chain shot forth, and the iron claws at its end stuck fast in the post. He yanked hard, but there was no pulling them out.

"Link!" Midna cried pitifully, almost making him release her, but as she began to squirm, he knew it was now or never—

He released the trigger; the suspended chain contracted in what seemed the blink of an eye and yet a terrifying minute all at once. Midna hugged Link so tight it hurt, but he tried to focus instead on the target they swiftly flew towards. It really _did _feel like flying. That was the most frightening yet exciting part—the weightlessness, air the most solid thing surrounding him and Midna—

Their feet touched down, and they were safe.

Breathing hard, Link tried to set Midna on the spire's flat summit. At first, she would not let go her tight grip at all, so he kept his arms wrapped around her close, waiting for her to calm; her heart beat wildly against his chest. Gradually, her fingers slipped from about his neck, her arms loosened, her body grew less rigid, and she slid carefully from him like a snake steadily slithering from danger.

At last, she stood on her own before him, closing her eyes—or maybe they'd been closed the whole time—and heaving a huge sigh before reopening them with fires blazing lethally at Link.

"You little Imp," she snapped. "Honestly, if I'd _wanted_ a horrific joyride, I'd have saddled up with Tingle on his hot-air balloon..."

Link grinned.

"All right, all right—no, I _wouldn't_ have. I suppose, in the end of things, you _did_ do a good job, Hero. Got us this far, at the least..."

She glanced uneasily into the abyss. Link felt it too—too much freedom, too much open air enclosing them. He clutched the hookshot tightly, feeling a little better, though he knew it couldn't just magically spring forth and save them should one of them accidentally tip over the edge.

"Now what?" Midna asked, gazing up at the next spire.

Link and Midna didn't have to glance around long before she exclaimed, "Look! There. That tile. It looks different from the rest of the stone..."

Indeed, right next to where they stood, on the other side of the post, lay a square tile, very slightly raised from the rest of the spire's surface. Its coloring was different too. Holding the edge of the post tight, Link carefully inched his way towards the tile. He had plenty of room to move about but felt more than a little claustrophobic, even a bit wobbly. He smirked at such irony. That he should feel so encased when he'd never been so surrounded by nothingness in all his life.

Stepping on the tile, it lowered and clicked like a switch. A small rumble, and then, looking up, they saw a hookshot post appear atop the next spire up in their path.

"Brilliant!" Midna beamed, starting her way towards Link—

Then stopping short.

"There's only enough room for one on that side," she called, loudly as if they stood far apart. Link couldn't deny it _felt_ that way; he didn't feel comfortable at all standing where he was, unable to assist her if something went awry.

"You'll have to come back on this side so we can both use the hookshot."

Link carefully stepped off the tile and made his way back over. He cast an apologetic look at Midna who tried to smile, though she looked like she'd rather eat a whole bowl full of wriggling, hopping tektites. Then, scooping her up in his arms, he turned to aim the hookshot—

There was nothing to aim at. The post had vanished from the next highest spire. Link frowned. Midna frowned too, though he thought she looked a bit happier about the whole thing than she ought.

The next moment though, she was pouting, glancing uncomfortably at all the empty space still surrounding them. Link started back towards the tile, but she gently grabbed his arm.

"No, don't," she mumbled.

He stopped and sighed, knowing she was right, though he'd hoped she wasn't. He'd heard of such puzzles. They would need some way of keeping the switch suppressed so that the post would stay raised and they could hookshot their way across.

"Hmm..." Midna half-sighed, half-growled. Link's head spun with hopes of conjuring a solution; Midna quickly grew agitated, though she fought hard against it with close-knit brows and clenching fists. He feared too as she paced in such a small space, turning sharply very close to the cliff's edge. If she grew too upset and absorbed in her rantings, she might just topple off the edge...

He sighed deep relief as she plopped on the stony crag beside him.

"Well, now what?" she clearly growled this time, then mumbled, "What would the Hero do if he was stuck in a tricky situation? A puzzle of sorts? Consider all options, look for the simplest solution not yet tried..."

Link had not heard much of the ancient temples and other trials endured by the Hero on his quest. However, what he had heard told him Midna was thinking along the correct lines. There must be something truly simple they were missing.

Link looked over at Midna and found her critically scanning the cliff-tops. Link began searching as well, but despite his ever-sharp eye, espied only the rising spires they were supposedly meant to climb to the top; how remained a mystery.

So, he took up Midna's other suggestion—to search what they had on their person. He couldn't place any objects they'd received lately which might help. Save the hookshot, which was obvious, if they could figure out the missing piece of the puzzle. Rummaging around in his sack, Link's fingers tripped over some rope, a small hunting knife, twine, matches, then grazed a handful of rupees, and beside those—

With a grin, he pulled out a late birthday present from Sarita. His ocarina. Sarita had crafted the egg-shaped flute from the golden wood of the Kokiri's finest Makar trees with her own hands.

As he held it, gleaming with an egg-white sheen in even in the faded sun, Midna glanced over and smirked. "Of course. Of all things. If the Hero couldn't figure something out, _play a song_. Figures you'd be a weirdo with a musical egg as well. Go ahead, pipe away..."

Placing the ocarina to his lips, he blew the first song which came to mind—Saria's Song, that of the ancient forest sage whom Sarita was named for.

After playing a couple of rounds, nothing happened. Of course, there was always the off-chance he simply didn't play the right song, but...

"_Really_? It could take ages for us to figure out what notes we need—if that's even what we're supposed to do!"

Despite Midna's continued growling, Link remained patient. The music at least calmed his nerves, allowing him to think more clearly. Standing up, he began to pace, repeating the song—

And was almost knocked backwards into the abyss as, with a small rumble, something rose from the square tile like a swiftly sprouting stalagmite. Lowering the ocarina, Link steadied himself and stood back with Midna to admire the statue which now stood on the tile, keeping the switch pressed firmly down. An exact replica of Link himself, playing the ocarina. It was strangely eerie how life-like the statue looked, vibrant color and all.

Midna shuddered yet gave a small grin. "Good call, Hero—or maybe just good luck. At any rate, it _is_ a little freaky looking at that thing, so...let's get a move on, shall we?"

Link nodded enthusiastically and turned to the hookshot post clearly jutting from the next highest spire. Holding Midna close while she hugged him for all it was worth, he aimed the hookshot and released. The metal talons grabbed the post. As he released the trigger again, the chain shot them over the abyss, Midna shrieking the whole time until they touched upon the next rocky surface.

Midna sighed relief then glanced up disdainfully at the stretch of five more spires before the final cliff-top. Making a nasty sort of face at them, she then turned to Link and said, "All right, Hero. Do your thing."

Link played the song. And played. And played once more. And played over and over until his fingers grew sore.

This time, Midna's attempted growl morphed into a weary sigh as she slouched to the ground.

"A good try, Link." She smiled up at him, but he noted the tired glimmer in her eyes. It was not a physical tiredness but rather an emotional and mental one. He understood well; Midna was not one to _not_ understand how to do something or else figure it out easily enough. She'd reassembled an entire mirror spanning between their Realms. Now, that something so simple should hold them back when she was just as eager as he to see their mission already completed...

Determination washing some of the weariness from her eyes, she looked up at him again and said, "Perhaps just a different song?"

He gave a firm nod, set the ocarina to his lips—

"_Link...Link..."_

"What is that voice?" Midna breathed, rising slowly to stand beside him.

Tremulous, Link's hand rushed instinctively to his belt—only to realize that no sword hung there. Not that he owned a true blade, but even the wooden ones he practiced with would have served as a better defense than none at all.

"Here," Midna drew a long, thin, but sharp, silvery rapier. "It is yours until you obtain your own."

Gripping it tightly, Link moved close to Midna, scanning spires, cliff-tops, skies, and the space on which they rested—which seemed, of a sudden, even more compact in such a small space—for any sign of where the voice and its perhaps-eminent danger might flow from.

"_Link...and Midna too..._

"_Do not fear. You are indeed on the right path. I come to aid you with this riddle:_

'_What is done within must be repeated without.'_

"_Remember, Link..."_

Then, as if carried on a breeze, the voice faded like a zephyr, and all lay still in the twilit night once more.

Midna shivered and whispered, "What do you suppose? Did you feel it, Link? Did you feel it too?"

She did not need to define "it" for him because he _did _feel it. A strange power emanating from that voice, gripping him and commanding him to be still, despite its gentility and delicateness. It was that very gentility which made him want to listen, even as its secret power and mysteriousness also bid him listen.

"What do you suppose?" Midna repeated. "Surely, only the voice of one like a goddess could hold such power—and, I dare say, pop in at such a perfect time with the wisdom we needed to continue.

"What sense do you make of the riddle, Link? She said we were on the right path—I assume with the ocarina and songs. 'What is done within must be done without...'"

Link thought hard. He thought hard over everything he'd done to make the first statue appear, trying to break down each step into the tiniest details, not wishing to miss anything which might be important. He played the song atop the tile. Then, he started pacing, yet playing. The statue appeared, along with the hookshot post...

Hadn't he done all that just now? He played and kept playing and playing and—

Looking down, his eyes trailed to Midna. And the different-colored stone tile peeking from beneath her cloak. He had paced. He had played. But never upon the tile. Gently tapping her and pointing, she studied his gestures with a curious frown a few moments before raising her brows in understanding and scrambling from her place atop the tile.

Standing on the tile, Link played Saria's Song. When nothing happened, he played a few more rounds. When Midna excitedly breathed, "What must be done within must be done without," literally dragging him off the tile, understanding flooded him as well, and he repeated the song—

The stone statue appeared beside them, the hookshot post on the spire up above.

With an excited squeal, Midna grabbed onto Link, closing her eyes tight this time as they glided across the expanse, eerily weightless for a few moments. She still squealed but, as they landed, urged him excitedly to make the next post appear.

Over and over, he repeated the process, playing Saria's Song while standing atop the tile, then repeating the song after he'd moved aside so the statue could appear, pressing the switch and causing the next post to appear. Up and up they flew, until the end when Midna at last cried out with exhilaration, laughing as they reached the very top of the cliffs.

"I think I am actually sad now to see an end to that, now I've gotten used to it," she laughed gaily, and Link grinned.

Then, they looked up, and as the clouds sifted aside, starlight glittered upon the temple of the Goddess of Time.

It was a small structure, strange but magnificent once one's eyes adjusted. The first thing Link couldn't help but notice—and saw Midna's eyes stare curiously at as well—was that the Temple was built upon some sort of ruins. As if some ancient tribe or other, having torn down the temple of their enemy's heathen god, decided to flaunt their victory to the world by just leaving the ruins there and building the new temple for their own goddess atop. The Temple itself, strangely enough, appeared perfectly level, as if the victors had, at least, attempted to rearrange the rubble to make it so. The Temple was an ordinary stone structure, tall but small, with pillars flanking the grand double doors. All was gilded in a simple but impressive, glass-like gold, gleaming like a champagne diamond in the moonlight. Though beautiful, Link thought it seemed a small structure for a deity gifted with so great a title as "Goddess of Time". Then again, if she truly was master over all time, perhaps she was not as bound by the elements of space, desire for the material, and boredom as humans were.

As Midna and Link crept over the rubble towards the Temple, Link glanced with interest at the bits of shattered past strewn about, wondering about the place's history, hungry to know more should he ever get the chance to return and learn. Glimpses of paintings and carvings from the once-grand structure—giant, leering eyes and stars and a hideous but powerful, scorpion-like creature.

Reaching the steps scaling up to the towering double doors, they slipped up noiselessly and crept inside.

The doors closed without a sound upon a room simple but fair, the floor tiled with marble squares alternating pearly black and glittering white. The magic of their sparkle was all the more enhanced by the moonbeams sifting through the tall arched windows peeking between the pillars supporting the ceiling on either side of a golden carpet. The carpet itself flowed like a river up the length of the temple, up the steps of a white marble dais, to rest at the feet of an immense, white marble thrown. Nestled in the throne, sitting tall, straight, but comfortably, as if she'd always belonged there, was the Goddess of Time herself.

Billowing gold and white robes swathed her delicate body, sweeping the floor like moonbeams as the real moonlight set all a glitter—the robes, her fair skin, her night-ebony curls, her apricot eyes.

"Welcome, dearest descendant of the Hero, and you, Midna, Heroine of Old..."

Her voice flowed as richly as the sun represented in her eyes and literally echoed with a soft but certain power throughout the temple. Its power did not frighten but rather soothed, like a lullaby. This truly was where they were meant to be in that exact moment of time.

"A long time have I waited here to greet you—and to thank you, Link. It is your ancestor, the first Link, who freed me and allowed me to return to my rightful place of dwelling and worship. In all these many, many years, no evil has befallen my Temple again...

"But now, as you know, a greater evil would seek to assail my whole Realm, as well as both your own. So, I will not prolong your stay. I will grant what you need and send you on your way; time indeed is of the utmost essence, especially now..."

From beneath her flowing folds, she presented a glistening harp made of smooth, pure gold glass. Even the strings shimmered as if strung of the delicate stuff. Fingers long, graceful, and light as feathers touched the strings which vibrated, quietly but with an unexpected sound, like a choir readying itself for a great performance. Link smiled to himself, thinking upon the Kokiri choir.

"Midna. I believe you know what is expected?"

Midna nodded and drew from her own cloak a long, silver flute. She set her lips and fingers in place, and then looked up at the goddess who began to play.

It was not long before a whole chorus of sweet but powerfully resonating voices, as well as the pure strain of the flute, flooded the Temple and swelled Link's heart. The notes the goddess granted were few, and she and Midna repeated them many times to ascertain Midna mastered them well. Even still, Link's heart seemed to break a little as the celestial climax waned into an echoing hush.

Midna returned her flute beneath her cloak and gazed up at the goddess with new reverence. Peace glowed also upon her face fervently, as well as an eagerness, as if she and the goddess were now connected by some unbreakable bonds Link wished he could be fettered by as well.

Seeming to understand, the goddess smiled warmly.

"Yes, the song is now a part of you. It is _yours_, you _own_ it, and you will feel this and know every time you play it.

"I have just granted you the first of three parts of the ancient Song you must reassemble.

"This Song is called 'Midna's Requiem.'"

Midna could not suppress a gasp. She studied the goddess with furrowed, curious brow, even a bit of concern.

Link squeezed her hand. A true honor to have the song they sought named after her. Still, its title was frightening, and he hoped it represented a temporary sleep, or—if truly a more permanent one—that it was meant to somehow quell death rather than create it.

Though her eyes remained fixed with concern upon the goddess, Midna squeezed his hand back fervently, a silent thanks for his support.

The goddess only smiled calmly warmly before continuing,

"You may wonder why two parts of the Song lie in Termina, one in Twilight. One part used to lie in each realm, but the holder of the second, the Many-Link, travels across all the realms and currently resides in Termina. Thus, here he is, and here you shall continue until you find him.

"I can grant you also my piece of the Triforce; as a spirit, I have no need of it, nor shall I die in its passing on. I am already of the Spirit Realm, dead to your own Realm.

"So, please, accept my gift, Princess of the Hero of Time..."

The goddess folded her apricot hands and shielded her eyes with soft lids, as if in reverential prayer. The Triforce glowed with brilliant, glittering ripples but a mere moment upon her hand before vanishing and glowing instead upon Midna's. Midna gazed down in awe. Two shards, instead of one, now glistened faintly on the back of her hand, the Triforce of Wisdom nearly complete.

"Go now, dear Heroes. The path ahead lies that way..."

She swept one arm out to her right. Link and Midna looked over at a sapphire warp crystal standing vertically several feet off, ready to transport them from the Temple.

Link gave the goddess a solemn look but one he hoped was full of the gratitude and exhilaration washing over him at having obtained their first piece of the song, as well as an unexpected Triforce shard. The same excitement gleamed thoroughly in Midna's eyes as she bowed her head in a final gesture of thanks.

Then, together, they stepped into the blue light which immediately began to wrap its warm folds around them like comforting sun rays on the coolest autumn evening.

"_Well done, Heroes_..."

"The voice again!" Midna had just enough time to gasp before the crystal's sunny folds enclosed them completely in azure magnificence.

They had landed not on the rocky ridges of Ikana as they expected, but upon the rolling hills of Termina Field, close to the wall surrounding Clock Town. Strangely enough, it was dawn again. They wondered if a whole other day passed so quickly, or whether the goddess simply reset time. It was not theirs to say though; time was _her_ forte, after all. They said nothing of it thus; for Link's part, he was grateful for a little extra daylight.

"Well," sighed Midna. "That's a relief. Perhaps we can even walk to the East Coast and find the Zorita by nightfall..."

She glanced up at the sky swathed in a rainbow array of sunset shades. Then, she glanced with both hope and skepticism at Link. He smiled gently. He _was_ tired, but also, he thought, far too excited to sleep a wink just yet. Though night would stretch late over Termina before they reached the beach, he was willing to at least begin the trek.

With a smile of agreement from Midna, they started off.

The journey did not last nearly as long as they counted on. After a mere two hours or so, cliff-tops rose from the east. Midna half-stifled a groan and gazed up with loathing. Link half wanted to laugh and half really hoped these cliffs did not prove such an awful trial as the last.

But after a half hour or so, they found themselves slipping between the cliffs then emerging onto a sandy beach beside the stretching ocean. Its small waves frothed like silver fairies dancing upon its surface in the moonlight. To their left, another path wound between cliffs. To their right, the cliffs wound down the beach and out of sight.

"Well, then..." sighed Midna, plopping rather ungracefully into the sand. Link grinned then fell down beside her, his body realizing the same, abrupt weariness. To just collapse and not have to move an inch felt incredibly, suddenly amazing.

Neither spoke. It was obvious both were too weary to search for the Zorita that night. Nor could they even begin to know how. At the same time, Link felt too awake still—or else too tired—to fall asleep. Instead, he fiddled inside his sack, and, with a grin, pulled out his ocarina.

Link played a slow tune upon the ocarina. Its strains flowed melancholy but hopeful, just like the rays of light which sifted through the sadness of his heart and slowly melted away the cold, both because of his new chance at heroism and because of Midna's presence.

He felt Midna watching him, eyes soft but bright, studying carefully. He did not look over but saw from the corner of his eye as she reached beneath her cloak. A glint of silver in the moonlight, and then, a higher, purer strain joined his. It was then he looked and saw her playing beside him upon a silver flute, long and delicate like the silvery fingers so tenderly and deftly stroking its keys.

Long they played the song, improvising bits here and there, varying pitch, key, and volume so as to instill the song with passion, its notes not mere notes but rather weaving some secret story etched within their hearts.

When the last, long note faded, they each lowered their instruments. Link looked up uncertainly, but Midna smiled wide. A bit of the sadness lingered in her eyes, but most was washed away by the smile brightly glimmering in her eyes as well. Link smiled too, glancing away shyly. Looking up again, her smile lingered, though softer, and she said quietly, "Long has it been since I'd anyone to play with. And glad am I that you too know the ancient songs of the Hero. The Serenade of Water...it truly is one of my favorites..."

He nodded as fervently as he could without looking too much a fool. How often that song's passion had flowed through his fingers, down through his veins, to the core of his heart. It truly was a favorite of his own.

As her eyes continued to watch him so carefully, he struggled not to break that gaze. Her eyes, like two rubies or two stars vibrant with life...he'd never beheld such unique or lovely eyes. But it was awful to be thus scrutinized and not know what she thought...

"You know," she said quietly, "we haven't really gotten a chance to talk. I haven't really gotten to know you. If you like...I'd like to do that."

His eyebrows arched high, and this time, he nodded without any care as to how he looked.

Laughing lightly, she said, "Good then. You first..."

Link opened his mouth—forgetting, as ever seemed to happen in her presence, that he could not speak. Mind scrambling for some other way of communication, he reached into his satchel and pulled out a small stick. He grinned. How frail the little stick was, with just a few, tiny leaves hanging on. He kept it though as a memento from Sarita, who so joyed in giving him small gifts on her continuous explorations of the woods. They'd dueled with branches that day, and in her defeat, the edge of hers broke off as the little stick which she granted him as an everlasting symbol of his victory.

His mind was so engrossed in recounting the memory that he hardly noticed, til almost done, that he'd drawn a picture of the scene with his stick in the sand. It wasn't a half-bad picture either, considering his limited tools and his lack of artistic skill.

Laughing a light but true laugh, Midna said, "Not bad, Hero. We should consider making you into a craftsman of some sort once all this adventuring is through...

"But who's the _girl_..?"

Her lips twisted up into an impish half-smirk. Link blushed but smiled, shaking his head.

"Just a friend then?"

He shook his head, quickly scribbling, _My best_._ A Kokiri_.

"Oh, I see. Your best friend. You must have many wonderful memories together..."

The sadness glimmered in her eyes, and his heart lurched. He did not wish that sadness to return full-fold. Jumping to his feet, he drew her blade, pointing its shining tip at her.

She stared at it, then up at him, raising a skeptical brow. "Really? _You_ want to teach _me_ to spar? And just _what_ am I to fight with anyways?"

Shrugging, he glanced towards the measly stick.

Midna looked over, up at him again, and, lips twitching with a smile she tried hard to hold back, she said, "Yeah, umm, as they say, 'I don't _think_ so.'"

He shrugged again, as if to say, "Suit yourself," then plopped back down on the sand, granting her another smile and setting to drawing in sand once more.

Many stories he wove in the sands, relating all of his simple ventures with Sarita and other of the Kokiri. At first, he wondered if he might bore her, but that fear soon dissipated. She listened with keen, bright eyes, hanging upon each word as if her life truly depended upon them.

Only when his arm ached and he could think of nothing else to draw did he sigh, slip his hands behind him, deep into the sand, lean back lazily, and gaze at her with expectant eye.

"Oh." She took a deep breath and released it as a long sigh. A bit of the light faded in her eyes, for which he still felt disappointed. But he really couldn't think of any more narratives to share. His mind was empty and exhausted.

"Well," Midna said, sitting up perkily. "I suppose it's really not fair otherwise. So, a bit about myself—"

She gasped, head whipping towards the ocean at the sound of the large splash. Link looked there too and stared in wonder and amazement.

Not far from shore, a half dozen creatures or so leapt from the water and back down again, glinting like silver stars in the moonlight. Suddenly, one of them sprang up from the water and high into the sky where, instead of plunging back down, he remained as brilliant silver-blue wings burst open wide. She—for the long waves of silvery hair showed she was, indeed, a she—hovered there a moment, studying Link and Midna with bright, inquisitive, sapphire eyes. Then, she soared towards them, even as the others frolicked forward through the shallows.

"Well," Midna breathed. "I believe we shall no longer need to worry about finding the Zorita. As ever on this quest thus far, thank the goddesses, those who _we_ needed to find have very well found _us_ instead..."


	7. Pt 1, Ch 6: Promise of the Zorita's Eyes

As the winged lady lighted before them gently and noiselessly as a butterfly kissing the snow, and as the others walked up behind her, Link stared with a new sort of awe, respect, and even a bit of the childish curiosity that Sarita so often possessed when studying some new corner of the wood.

Wings folded, it looked as though long, shallow turtle shells rested upon their backs. Moonlit water droplets glistened like thousands of miniature aquamarines upon their blue-green skin. Their faces, noses, and ears were long, angular, bearing an elven sort of elegance, as did their arms, legs, and the graceful fins arching from both wrists and ankles. Silver hair spilled down the backs of the ladies, while the silver locks of the men was cut in short, tight ringlets. Their eyes gleamed like sapphires, just as inquisitively as Link felt his must look.

"Welcome," said the front-most lady, "heroes and friends. I trust by the green garb you bear—" her eyes darted swiftly to Link—"that you are indeed the Hero from my dreams—and thus a descendant of the Hero of old. And you, my lady. Who might you be?"

Her calm, wondering gaze turned to Midna, who bowed her head in respect. "I am Midna of Twilight, my lady. I too have been visited with dreams and now aid the Hero on his quest."

Link felt himself blushing vividly at such high praise from such lovely ladies and hoped the moonlight wasn't bright enough to reveal too much of this."

"I am Ava, princess of the Zorita. My people and I have been patiently yet anxiously awaiting your arrival. Come. There is one of ours, in our valley, who can tell you more about finding the song you seek..."

The Zorita turned and drifted up the sandy slopes towards the cliff-side. As Midna and Link followed, they exchanged glances between each other and the silvery shell-like domes upon the Zorita's back.

"If I may," Midna ventured, "about your wings...I would think they'd get wet, and you couldn't fly, but..."

She paused, as if uncertain how to continue. Ava smiled sweetly, eyes twinkling, as she said, "Aye, it is indeed of no hindrance, for we were ingeniously crafted by the goddesses. When we fold our wings, the feathers fold nicely inside, and on the outside, a thin but sturdy film of lightweight, waterproof leather keeps everything snug and dry. So, if we are swimming and an emergency arises which needs flight, we can leap from the water, burst our wings wide, and take to the sky the next instant."

"Ingenious," breathed Midna, gazing almost jealously at the silvery, folded wings.

"Certainly a great gift from the goddesses," agreed Ava. "Certainly a very great gift..."

All fell silent then as they wandered up to the cliffs and continued close along them. Ava ran her fingertips casually along their rough surface as if searching for some very familiar clue. Then, she turned and seemed to disappear straight into the wall, and Link stopped short, stunned at first. Midna paused too, brow furrowed as a confused little frown graced her lips.

Then, Midna felt the wall, and her arm seemed to go right through. She too disappeared. Link found himself stepping up to the wall and feeling for it—only to find open air, a narrow gap between the cliffs so carefully hidden that the naked eye would have great difficulty in detecting it by day, let alone the dead of night. Slipping beneath the folds of the cliff, Link found himself making a sharp left and sloping downward towards the gaping mouth of a cave which Ava and Midna just disappeared into, though not before Midna glanced over her shoulder and cast him a reassuring grin.

The caves led them to a series of winding chambers lit by soft, sleepy torchlight. Ava paused before two rooms long enough to announce that these were two of the empty guest rooms they were welcome to sleep in for the night. Midna thanked her quietly, then fell into silent curiosity again, gazing about at the blank stony walls as Ava led them forward once more, declaring they'd nearly "reached the end".

Upon emerging from the network of caves, a valley of brilliant green hills stretched before them, surrounded by high cliffs except where the hills ended at a cliff which plunged straight down to the ocean. Crystalline waterfalls spilled from high up the cliffs and into lakes illuminated by the moonlight so as to make it look like fairies' feet danced across the ripples.

As they walked forward, the grass greeted their feet like old friends embracing them in a tight, comforting hug. How plush the grass felt, soothing like a balm. Link wasn't used to such soft footfalls in the forest, where brush and bramble and old leaves were ever underfoot. Thus, his feet were toughened, but even they had grown weary in all the walking he and Midna accomplished in so short a time.

Even as he enjoyed the grass' subtle comfort, another pleasantry drifted to his ears. The music of a guitar, a cheery tune perfect for nighttime dreams.

As their trek turned upward, Link saw they scaled one of the hills, at the top of which sat a male Zorita, posture tall and straight, yet as he strummed the guitar, he could not look more relaxed, reveling in his craft.

They waited until he had finished his song, and then Ava gently cleared her throat.

His round, intelligent eyes snapped up. With a smile, he rose to his feet.

"The Hero and his Lady. Forgive me, sister. I did not see you approach."

"Nor hear us, I trust," she added with a smirk. "Though for good cause. Your work is always well worth it...

"Asher, these here are, indeed, Link and Midna. And this, my new friends, is my brother, Asher."

"An honor," he said, bowing low, and Link and Midna returned the gesture. His voice flowed like a serene, soothing wave, and Link felt instantly more at ease.

"Please, sit." He motioned with his arm, and together, the four of them sat upon the velvety hill.

"You come seeking the path to a certain song," Asher began. "Our people have treasured its secrets for a long time now. From the time we were Zora—when we were first created and entirely fish-people, dwellers of the water—to the time we evolved into Rito—winged beings who dwelt on land yet stayed close to and loved the seas—until now, when we are Zorita, a combination of these ancestors having created what we are. All this time, through all these generations, have we honored the Hero, hailed him, remembered him, and wished for a time when we might aid and bring honor to his name.

"They say that, a long time ago, that Hero—the first Link—dwelt in Termina for many years, until his death. They say he dwelt right along these shores, though perhaps they looked different in that age...

"You see, when Link, as the Hero of Time, traveled back in time after completing his first quest to save Hyrule, two Links were created—a child in the past, an adult in the future. The child or past Link journeyed on to Termina and ended up completing a great quest here to save this land.

"Along the way, he helped heal troubled spirits who in turn granted him masks which allowed him to transform into their race. One such mask allowed him to morph into a Zora, our ancestors. With the transformation, Link looked almost exactly like Mikau, a young Zora in love with the beautiful Zora singer, Lulu. Lulu, of course, thought Link was Mikau, and he never told her the truth. His child's heart didn't wish to disappoint her so...

"After saving Termina, upon returning to Hyrule...it is said he no longer felt 'part' of that world. Though a child, when inside Mikau's body, he began to feel things for Lulu he never had felt for anyone before. He felt also a strong bond, a need to be near her. That was one thing he could understand, for he ventured to Termina in the first place in search of a dear, long-lost friend...

"So, Link returned to Termina to live out his days with Lulu. He never took the mask off. She never knew. No one ever knew until he was very old and revealed his tale to a few who would keep the tale sacred and safe for generations to come.

"We Zorita honor the Hero of Time for his love and devotion to one of our own. Truly, he had a Hero's heart."

"The spirit of that first Link," said Ava, "is said to still wander about Termina. Some have claimed to see him amongst the forests, while others claim to have heard glimpses there of a merry tune upon his ocarina. It is said too he took the masks with him to the Spirit Realm, so it is hard to say what form one might catch him in..."

"So we should turn next to the forest?" Midna turned to Link with bright eyes. "We might have passed near to him without knowing. Then again, figures if Tingle just up and scared him off..."

"Oh dear," Ava shook her head. "Sorry am I you had to endure the likes of one such as Tingle on your first visit to Termina. He means well, of course, he has a good and faithful heart. But he is an oddity, to be sure."

"Indeed," muttered Asher before Midna could get to it; instead, she granted an agreeing smirk.

"Well, then," Asher said. "If you all might excuse me, I shall be getting to bed early this evening. Plan on rising extra early and working on a new song of mine. Good night, my friends, and again, it has truly been an honor..."

After exchanging nods of respect and farewell, Asher took up his guitar and drifted down the hill.

"Mm..." Ava sighed long and deep. "Well, shall you two head off to bed as well?"

Midna's eyes glistened brightly. "I don't think I could sleep. It's so beautiful here, the perfect place to rest. But it's such an exciting place, calm but so breathtaking. I think I shall sit here a spell and enjoy the beauty of the night."

"Good," Ava nodded. "I should be glad of the company."

Her eyes scrolled then to Link. With a shrug, he rose and pointed casually down the hill.

"Going exploring?" Midna asked with a gentle grin.

He nodded, returning the grin as he remembered Sarita and all his explorations with her that he'd shared with Midna what seemed a true lifetime ago. They had just learned so much again, and so much new lay before them to accomplish...

But for the present, to enjoy the short reprieve in the Zorita's Domain as fully as possible.

Link truly did set out to explore every nook and cranny possible. He roamed around the rolling hills, peeking behind the waterfalls, and wound through many of the caves' passages. A few Zorita milled quietly about, seeming to stroll just like himself—aimlessly yet not without purpose.

Only when his feet began to ache, noticing days of past weariness, did he return to the hills and their star-cast sky. He started towards the hill Midna and Ava still sat upon, but they seemed very involved in their conversation. So, choosing a hill a little ways off, he settled gratefully onto its velvety folds.

He just prepared to lay back, maybe even fall asleep in that spot, when the mention of his name caught his attention. He tried to ignore what he was certain must be a private conversation, yet years of self-training made him unable to block out such clear words:

"Link. What do you think of him?"

"What do you mean 'what do I think of him?'" Midna tried to snap, but the last words came off as weaker, breathy.

"I have little seen you, yet...Zorita can sense many things. A special connection exists between the two of you."

A painful pause. Then, with gentle curiosity, "What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters...he reminds you of another."

A long pause in which Link held his breath, at least until he realized he began to grow light-headed. Exhaling slowly so as to take no risk of making noise, he began gulping long, quiet breaths which did not at all match the rhythm of his trembling heart.

At last,

"He shares the soul of one I once loved. Or at least, I think he does or else want him to. But it could not be then either. Darkness and Light only create Shadow, don't they?"

His heart calmed, though not with soothing but with sadness. Surely she was his superior, ancient princess of the Twilight Realm and far advanced in wisdom and magic as she was. How could she doubt her heart's worth when measured against an immature, inexperienced, and defective forest rogue as he?

"Perhaps..." said Ava with careful slowness. "Or perhaps, as Dawn proves every morning, Darkness can only be overcome by Light."

Link's Kokiri-trained ears were far more steadfast than his Hylian eyes which longed to wander. He wished to know her thoughts, her feelings, everything that she was at this exact moment. He could not know without glimpsing the crimson windows into her soul or at least glancing at the stance of her body—if she revealed any emotion at all. He supposed so many years made her good at hiding such things. Then again, she sounded so much more open with another who understood her...

Two stars suddenly streaked past, spiraling about each other in a magical sort of dance, releasing brilliant white sparkles as they waltzed out of sight. Then, the gentle chorusing of birds in the trees not far from where he sat, and the circling of two Luna moths about his head, one landing softly on his folded hands.

"We Zorita...we believe that Nature, as the foundation for the world the goddesses created for us, contains some of the deepest wisdoms.

"Take all these signs, especially the song of the moon blossom birds. Mates for eternity; the only creatures known to consummate their love within a nest made of moon blossom petals which they consume afterwards. In doing so, they are granted the eternal life of the moon blossoms, and for so long lasts their love...

"I do not know what these things may mean for you. But do not close your heart. Better to love and find out that he is not the one than to never search and find that one. And if the love is true, even if it turns out it is not what the goddesses deem best, there will be sorrow but no regrets of the time you spend together."

His heart culminated again into such a swift dance he thought it might explode if he didn't spare just the smallest glance at her...

She sat as he did. Hands folded about knees drawn close, eyes scanning the heavens as if imploring the voices of the goddesses themselves to grant the answer. On one of her long, delicate fingers rested the other Luna moth.

Link glanced away, almost reeling. Could such be possible? Could she feel for her what he felt, and could the gods deem it a good thing? Even so, how could he ever express his love for her?

This sole trouble he pondered as he sat for long hours still upon the hill. Midna and Ava spoke little afterwards, and when they did, it was in tones too hushed for even his sensitive ears to make out the words.

Occasionally, he would glance up at Midna, and yet more rarely, study her for several minutes. Her eyes and mind seemed so entwined with the starry heavens that, if she felt his eyes watching, she made no sign of it. In fact, she made little sign of anything. Her face was placid and pensive like a guardian goddess' might be. Yet what thoughts might stir beyond that sweet mask, he could not tell.

It was late when she and Ava at last arose and began drifting down the hill towards the caves. Only when some time had passed did Link rise and saunter down the hill as well, wandering into the cool caves and finding the room Ava had shown them earlier.

As he prepared to slip within, the softest footsteps perked his ears. Looking up, he saw Ava floating down the hall. Quietly passing him, she did not pause—but her eyes did, upon him. A subtle nod mingled with that lingering look granted him some sort of promise and hope. His heart leapt within him, though he couldn't tell why.

Then, she was gone, and he left to stand in a strange sort of daze until he realized this, ducked inside his room, and snuggled beneath the cloud-soft sheets of the bed.

The more he thought about everything—the strange, sudden flood of new emotions, the way he'd seen Midna act and possibly react tonight and the way he reacted in turn—the less sense it made, to the point of coming full circle and making sense once again:

He was in love. Or thought he was. At any rate, he'd never felt such strong passion, protectiveness, and a desire for nearness and companionship from anyone else before. And perhaps, just perhaps—if the promise of the Zorita's eyes spoke truth—perhaps Midna felt a small glimmer of something for him too. Wishing this dream inside his sleepy mind, he drifted into a deep and contented sleep.

Link woke with the dawn, meeting Ava with Midna on the cool morning sands of the beach. The sun set all glistening with a pale golden hue; even the flames of Midna's eyes seemed subdued, gentler, in that warm gold light.

She smiled at him, sweetly but calmly. It was as though the conversations of last night had never occurred. And yet, it was like the very opposite all at once. Link felt his heart jump towards her as if to draw her into a tight embrace as he approached. He refrained from showing any sign of this, of course, but a wall seemed to have been broken beneath them. Perhaps it was that wall which had forbid either of admitting feelings for the other. He couldn't be certain, but, despite the fact that no words were exchanged on the matter, the two of them as a whole _were_ changed.

Ava smiled warmly at them. Link, trying to clear his head, focused respectfully upon the Zorita as she said, "Well, my friends. Tis to the forest with you, I suppose. I pray the goddesses grant much mercy and wisdom on your travels. May you find that you seek and save us all as the ancient Hero...

"One, last thing. When you return to Hyrule, remember my sister, Miya. She may aid you on your quest, should have need of it, if you mention our meeting."

Link nodded, and Midna gently slipped her hand from Ava's. "We will."

Then they turned and descended, leaving the rolling hills of the Zorita's Domain behind them. As they crossed the land bridge and approached the outskirts of the beach, Link felt an urge to look back. As if sensing this, Midna took his hand and said quietly, "Don't. It may be the last glimpse of beauty we see for a while. It would only disappoint you..."

Link looked up. He studied her beauty for a moment and then looked away, continuing beside her in solemn silence.


	8. Part 1, Ch 7: The Voice of the Goddess

When night stretched long across the fields of Termina, they stopped beneath a small cluster of trees to sleep for the night. They managed to slip past Tingle several times, much to Midna's mingled annoyance then relief, as he seemed to somehow float about in every new region they came to. At one point in Midna's ramblings, Link gave her a look which suggested more than one Tingle might exist, explaining his random appearances. This only won him a rather hefty lecture interspersed with cursings and rantings, all of which he secretly chuckled to himself about, especially as her cheeks flushed a nice shade of scarlet at the end.

As they curled against the trees now, soaking up the warmth of the fire, Link began to doze in and out of sleep. His lids opened and closed slowly, and with each opening, he smiled sleepily. The firelight danced like little red fairies across her silvery skin. Her breast rose and fell so gently he could hardly sense the movement. Her black cloak draped elegantly upon her long, slender curves...

"Link...Midna...Link, awaken, Link..."

Link sat up, staring first at Midna, then at the treetops. The chime-like, echoing voice felt familiar, yet his sleepy mind could not place it.

"_Link_..." yet more fervently.

He stared hard at Midna to be sure she did not play some trick on him. He jumped back as her eyes opened wide and she sat up, drawing her cloak close about her.

"Were you really watching me that close while I slept? Gee, I always knew you were a pervert, but really..?"

"_Link_..._Midna_..."

"The voice!" Midna gasped.

The voice? Of course! The voice from the caves of Ikana. The voice Midna felt certain could only be from someone great, like a goddess...

"We're listening!" she addressed the twinkling heavens.

"Good, my children. Then listen well. I have much to tell you. I have been following you to ascertain you are indeed the prophesied heroes. Truly, the Hero of Time of this age its beside you, Midna."

Midna nodded in agreement, and Link felt the voice could see the movement even if they couldn't see her source.

"You are not the only ones I have followed in secret," the voice continued. "I now know many things regarding the enemy and the evil threatening the Light Realm, Twilight Realm, and Termina. Listen carefully, and I will reveal all I have learned.

"Majora, Ganondorf, and Zaruman—a traitor within the Twilight Realm. All desire the Triforce, Ganon having promised the other two a piece of Power if they help him obtain that shard.

"To do so, they must seek to destroy those who hold the two remaining shards, Wisdom and Courage. Ganon has broken Power to give a little to Majora and Zaruman already, knowing more than they, including that with their defeat—which he hopes you two will perhaps enact for him—the pieces will return to him. In the meantime, he uses their power to help him obtain Courage and Wisdom...

"You say even the Triforce symbol on your hands is not as it should be. That is true, for something is amiss. It appears that this time, the Triforce has been sundered into nine pieces instead of three. Three of Power in Ganon's, Majora's, and Zaruman's hands. Two of Wisdom in Midna and Zelda. One of Courage in Link.

"Where are the other three?

"You see, this time, the evil is so catastrophic, spanning more than one realm, that you as heroes must call upon the Twilight and Spirit Realms for aid. When Ganon split Power in three, Wisdom and Courage split as well, landing in the hands of protectors from three realms: Shadow, Spirit, and Light.

"The Heroes of the Light Realm—or Hyrule—must seek out the other three bearers to obtain the ancient, long-lost notes of Midna's Requiem and Zelda's Lullaby, two songs which hold a vital part in completing your quest. Together, these songs can resurrect the Master Sword, said to vanquish evil countless times, and, at the same time, these songs will infuse the blade with the powers of light and shadow needed to defeat all the evils of the three realms.

"However, even with the blade, sacrifices may need to be made. With the loss of the life of one holding one of the Triforce pieces, one of the three Hylian wielders—Link, Zelda, or Ganondorf—shall become stronger. Those already of the Spirit Realm can gladly impart their Triforce shards, as the Goddess of Time has already. But for the others, the Triforce shard can only be relinquished by the loss of their life. For example, Link, if you wished to obtain the full Triforce of Courage, the wielders of the other two shards must fall—unless they are already part of the Spirit Realm. I know not...

"I do know, as I think I have made clear, that the way will be hard. Know also though that while the goddesses watch over you, I shall as well, following and helping where I may.

"Take heart, dearest Heroes and friends. The goddesses bless until we meet again..."

With a dying echo, the voice vanished, leaving Midna and Link to stare into the starry night.

"Good night," Midna whispered too late, with a hushed sort of awe.

Then, turning to Link, she took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Who do you think she is?"

Link shrugged, then smirked. All the amazing things, pivotal things just revealed to them concerning their mission, and Midna focused on the voice itself and what it might be. Though he couldn't deny his own curiosity...

His teasing grin must have lingered though, for Midna gave an annoyed little frown. "What? Don't tell me you don't want to know too. I mean, it's freaky, actually. Random voices telling us all sorts of inside info on the Triforce and whatnot. Could be a spy of Ganondorf's leading us to our most untimely dooms, or else making us go crazy for a bit of sport and _then_ leading us to our untimely dooms..."

Even as she curled upon the grass, wrapping herself in the generous folds of her cloak, Link continued to smile. She didn't think it was freaky. Or that either of them were going crazy—certainly not her own, sharp-witted self. Nor even did she believe the voice random. She believed in its providential destiny as much as he wanted to. Link considered himself a bit of a skeptic but admired her steadfast faith. He supposed that was the mark of the bearers of Wisdom, utter faith in the goddesses who granted that wisdom...

Even as these thoughts skipped through his sleepy mind and he looked up to grant Midna a softer smile, he found her fast asleep already. Laying his head on his satchel, he granted that softer smile anyways, hoping that—by the goddesses—it might find her in her dreams.

When night stretched long across the fields of Termina, they stopped beneath a small cluster of trees to sleep for the night. They managed to slip past Tingle several times, much to Midna's mingled annoyance then relief, as he seemed to somehow float about in every new region they came to. At one point in Midna's ramblings, Link gave her a look which suggested more than one Tingle might exist, explaining his random appearances. This only won him a rather hefty lecture interspersed with cursings and rantings, all of which he secretly chuckled to himself about, especially as her cheeks flushed a nice shade of scarlet at the end.

As they curled against the trees now, soaking up the warmth of the fire, Link began to doze in and out of sleep. His lids opened and closed slowly, and with each opening, he smiled sleepily. The firelight danced like little red fairies across her silvery skin. Her breast rose and fell so gently he could hardly sense the movement. Her black cloak draped elegantly upon her long, slender curves...

"Link...Midna...Link, awaken, Link..."

Link sat up, staring first at Midna, then at the treetops. The chime-like, echoing voice felt familiar, yet his sleepy mind could not place it.

"_Link_..." yet more fervently.

He stared hard at Midna to be sure she did not play some trick on him. He jumped back as her eyes opened wide and she sat up, drawing her cloak close about her.

"Were you really watching me that close while I slept? Gee, I always knew you were a pervert, but really..?"

"_Link_..._Midna_..."

"The voice!" Midna gasped.

The voice? Of course! The voice from the caves of Ikana. The voice Midna felt certain could only be from someone great, like a goddess...

"We're listening!" she addressed the twinkling heavens.

"Good, my children. Then listen well. I have much to tell you. I have been following you to ascertain you are indeed the prophesied heroes. Truly, the Hero of Time of this age its beside you, Midna."

Midna nodded in agreement, and Link felt the voice could see the movement even if they couldn't see her source.

"You are not the only ones I have followed in secret," the voice continued. "I now know many things regarding the enemy and the evil threatening the Light Realm, Twilight Realm, and Termina. Listen carefully, and I will reveal all I have learned.

"Majora, Ganondorf, and Zaruman—a traitor within the Twilight Realm. All desire the Triforce, Ganon having promised the other two a piece of Power if they help him obtain that shard.

"To do so, they must seek to destroy those who hold the two remaining shards, Wisdom and Courage. Ganon has broken Power to give a little to Majora and Zaruman already, knowing more than they, including that with their defeat—which he hopes you two will perhaps enact for him—the pieces will return to him. In the meantime, he uses their power to help him obtain Courage and Wisdom...

"You say even the Triforce symbol on your hands is not as it should be. That is true, for something is amiss. It appears that this time, the Triforce has been sundered into nine pieces instead of three. Three of Power in Ganon's, Majora's, and Zaruman's hands. Two of Wisdom in Midna and Zelda. One of Courage in Link.

"Where are the other three?

"You see, this time, the evil is so catastrophic, spanning more than one realm, that you as heroes must call upon the Twilight and Spirit Realms for aid. When Ganon split Power in three, Wisdom and Courage split as well, landing in the hands of protectors from three realms: Shadow, Spirit, and Light.

"The Heroes of the Light Realm—or Hyrule—must seek out the other three bearers to obtain the ancient, long-lost notes of Midna's Requiem and Zelda's Lullaby, two songs which hold a vital part in completing your quest. Together, these songs can resurrect the Master Sword, said to vanquish evil countless times, and, at the same time, these songs will infuse the blade with the powers of light and shadow needed to defeat all the evils of the three realms.

"However, even with the blade, sacrifices may need to be made. With the loss of the life of one holding one of the Triforce pieces, one of the three Hylian wielders—Link, Zelda, or Ganondorf—shall become stronger. Those already of the Spirit Realm can gladly impart their Triforce shards, as the Goddess of Time has already. But for the others, the Triforce shard can only be relinquished by the loss of their life. For example, Link, if you wished to obtain the full Triforce of Courage, the wielders of the other two shards must fall—unless they are already part of the Spirit Realm. I know not...

"I do know, as I think I have made clear, that the way will be hard. Know also though that while the goddesses watch over you, I shall as well, following and helping where I may.

"Take heart, dearest Heroes and friends. The goddesses bless until we meet again..."

With a dying echo, the voice vanished, leaving Midna and Link to stare into the starry night.

"Good night," Midna whispered too late, with a hushed sort of awe.

Then, turning to Link, she took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Who do you think she is?"

Link shrugged, then smirked. All the amazing things, pivotal things just revealed to them concerning their mission, and Midna focused on the voice itself and what it might be. Though he couldn't deny his own curiosity...

His teasing grin must have lingered though, for Midna gave an annoyed little frown. "What? Don't tell me you don't want to know too. I mean, it's freaky, actually. Random voices telling us all sorts of inside info on the Triforce and whatnot. Could be a spy of Ganondorf's leading us to our most untimely dooms, or else making us go crazy for a bit of sport and _then_ leading us to our untimely dooms..."

Even as she curled upon the grass, wrapping herself in the generous folds of her cloak, Link continued to smile. She didn't think it was freaky. Or that either of them were going crazy—certainly not her own, sharp-witted self. Nor even did she believe the voice random. She believed in its providential destiny as much as he wanted to. Link considered himself a bit of a skeptic but admired her steadfast faith. He supposed that was the mark of the bearers of Wisdom, utter faith in the goddesses who granted that wisdom...

Even as these thoughts skipped through his sleepy mind and he looked up to grant Midna a softer smile, he found her fast asleep already. Laying his head on his satchel, he granted that softer smile anyways, hoping that—by the goddesses—it might find her in her dreams.


	9. Part 1, Ch 8: The House of Many Links

After a good night's sleep, it was back to the forests on Termina's southern borders.

When they journeyed hardly a day before the forest's fringes loomed in sight, Link realized how small a world Termina must be. Hyrule itself was not huge though diverse, but in comparison, Termina seemed like a little doll house replica.

Link and Midna combed the forest in silence, listening carefully for any hint of an ocarina. Midna voiced quietly that it might be easier to hear than see the spirit of the first Link because they didn't know what form he would appear in or how well he might blend in with his surroundings. Music, however, was not so easily hidden.

After a long search, nearing a time when they were ready for a much-needed break, Link's ears perked at the sound of something. At first, he excused it on a bird's call and a delirious desire for it to be more. But then, the call solidified into a complex melody with tones Link was far too familiar with to call them anything but that of an ocarina. The next moment, Midna was tugging on his shoulder and whispering, "Look."

The two stopped short, and Link peered through the thick branches of the trees. Between the green, a tall figure could be seen. The foliage and its shadows concealed much of his image, but Link caught sight of the old green tunic and hat, as well as a glimmer of blue eyes. Meeting Link's gaze to ascertain he'd be seen, the Spirit Link turned and danced away into the trees, leading Midna and Link on like unwary children entirely trusting the pied piper.

The spirit moved quickly, and Midna and Link tried to hurry through the tangled wood, keeping the music in check and catching a glimpse of the moving figure every now and then. After a while, the music began to fade. Midna and Link picked up the pace, but regardless, the music waned until settling into a complete hush—

Just as they stumbled into a little clearing where the mouth of a low cave loomed.

Link glanced at Midna with question. She shrugged. What else was there to do? Together, they started forth into the cave.

For a while, their path lay completely swathed in darkness. Link felt carefully along with his feet, gripping Midna's hand tight in case she suddenly lost her footing.

Gradually, a faint orangish light glimmered in the distance. As they emerged from the wide corridor, Midna released a small cry, and Link felt more than thankful he held her hand as she teetered on the edge of the abyss. Pulling her back, he gazed solemnly into the black, depthless expanse which nearly swallowed her whole. Then, he looked up.

Beyond the abyss, which truly was huge, another ledge awaited them, jutting from the cave's opposite wall far beyond. The ledge led to a small door. On the walls, a few torches flickered, granting not much light, but enough to see by.

"Well, how do you suppose we're to get across _that_?" Midna asked.

Link's eyes already roamed though, and with them, his mind. Gaze resting upon something hanging between two of the torches, he knew at once the riddle of this cave. The thing on the wall was a mask. Round, wooden, sporting a green hat. It represented one of the Deku, the tree people of old. It also represented one of the forms which the first Link shape-shifted into during his Termina quest.

"The mask!" Midna breathed, spotting it too. "Link—your hookshot!"

With a nod, Link unlatched it, aimed, and soon, the mask flew into his hands. He held it admiringly; it felt nearly weightless in his hands, insignificant as air. Yet he knew the strong power it had wielded over the Hero, and soon, over him...

"Link, wait—are you sure that's—"

Midna's question was drowned in a loud cry as Link donned the mask and instantly felt his body begin to change. For a brief but horrifying moment, he burned all over as if engulfed in unending flame. Then, his limbs began to shrink; this wasn't painful, though uncomfortable because of the intense pressure. Finally, he stood before her as dwarfish creature, body no longer clad with skin but soft bark, a tuft of golden hair peeking from the green cap.

"Awe," Midna crooned, smirking impishly, eyes gleaming half with delight and half with mischief. "Aren't you adorable? We should totally keep you this way the rest of the quest, don't you think?"

Link furrowed his eyebrows—or hoped he did; he felt stiff and unlearned in this temporary body. He quickly shook it aside though. This was no time for silly squabbles. The next matter of business was figuring out why he was in this body to begin with. He scanned the room again...

And, so low to the ground, his eyes quickly espied a large, pale pink blossom he didn't notice before. Knowing again what to do from the legends of old, he hopped on the flower which sucked him in like a Venus fly trap—though painlessly—then released him.

Up into the air he soared and did not fall back down. In his hands, a broad petal which acted as a glider of sorts. As if pushed by a nonexistent draft, or else one he could not feel, he soared across the gap, dropping the petal to land safely on the ledge beyond.

"I think this may be one part of the quest you have to do on your own!" Midna called across. "That's okay though—I can wait right here!"

Link frowned—or felt like it at least—and pondered. Indeed, even if he took off the mask, how to send it over to Midna?

Then, his eyes strayed to a small, square tile raised on the ledge—a switch. Smiling—or however Deku express happiness—he hopped on, pressed the switch—

He and Midna both jumped back as something large fell from the ceiling, landing with a heavy BOOM! A land bridge, connected both sides of the room. With a proud grin at Link, Midna rushed across.

"Really," she said, "We should keep you this way. You're quite useful..."

Link shook his head. Yet, in trying to pull the mask off, he found it wouldn't budge. Nor could he even tell where its edges began so that he _could_ pull it off.

"It's okay," Midna said, placing a hand on his shoulder, all signs of playfulness vanished from her eyes and replaced by sincere kindness. "Maybe we'll need it for the next room. Let's see..."

As they stepped through the door, they were indeed met with a very similar room. Two ledges, a wide expanse between them, a door beyond, torches on the walls. The one difference was that, on the ledge on which they stood, a ramp of sorts jutted out of the edge. Eyes swooping to the mask on the wall, Link began hopping and pointing enthusiastically.

Midna granted him a sweet smile, mischief creeping back into her eyes, just a little, as if truly contemplating keeping him like that. But then she nodded, and Link soon had aimed the hookshot and brought the mask flying to him.

Donning the brown face, he soon transformed into a creature representing a much bigger race of people—the rock-eating Gorons. After some uncomfortable swelling and stretching, he stood nearly Midna's height, broad-shouldered, intensely muscular. Dark eyes twinkled from a round, bald head. Protective plates covered certain parts of his dusty-colored skin.

Almost like the instincts an animal might possess, Link jumped to the ground, curling into a tight ball, armadillo-like. Then, he began rolling across the floor, practicing only for a bit before surging towards the ramp, rebounding off its edge, and somersaulting through the air at an amazing height and speed.

He landed beyond atop a switch which sent another land bridge crashing down. As he straightened into standing position, heart pumping with adrenaline, Midna rushed across, grabbed his hand, and shouted, "That was pretty amazing! C'mon—let's see what's in the next room!"

He ambled after her only to find a much different sort of room. A small lake, crystal clear so that they could see it was only a few deep. Set into one wall below the surface was a tunnel which all the water rushed rapidly into. On the wall above hung the torches and mask. Link aimed, shot, and drew the mask to him, placing it carefully upon his face, only to transform into—

"Mikau," Midna breathed in awe, the story flashing in her eyes as it replayed instantly in her mind. The story of Mikau and Lulu. A love story which, as a woman studying ancient Hyrule and Termina tales, certainly knew well, even before Asher shared what he knew.

Link examined the fins curving so gracefully from his arms with awe. They were beautiful but sharp; he could feel it as he sliced the air, feeling their power. He looked much like the Zorita with his aqua skin, blue eyes, angular facial features, and tall lithe body. The greatest difference was that, as a Zora, he of course bore no wings.

Looking over at Midna, he found her examining the water in confusion and concern.

"Okay, how am I to get across that? Because I can't just hold my breath forever if you get lost down there, you know..."

Link nodded slowly, only half-hearing her. He knew how it worked in the legends. If they got lost, they _should_ be returned to this room, where she could get air. He supposed Midna could go back and wait for him, provided the land bridges remained. Glancing over his shoulder though, he found the doors did _not _remain and subtly turned away, wanting to give her no reason to panic.

Then again, he felt panic was the only way forward. They would just have to chance it and hope the goddesses remained on their side.

Link swooped Midna tightly in one arm, then dove beneath the rapidly rushing water, her screams stifled as she took a deep breath before plunging under.

The current carried them with unparallel swiftness, bumping them against the walls and floor of the tunnel. How they could even see down there was a mystery; a soft, blue-white light seemed to illuminate everything yet shone from nowhere.

It seemed ridiculous that anyone should be expected to navigate such currents. But then he remembered he wasn't just anyone. He was a Zora. Holding Midna tight in one arm, he began to kick his legs and maneuvered his long body to make it more easily stream-lined. Soon, he glided with the currents instead of being controlled by them. As the tunnel branched to the left and right, he chose right. Several more branches cropped up, all of his choices random as he hoped for the journey to last soon, for Midna's sake—

Suddenly, it all stopped. So abruptly, that Link hovered in the water, stunned for a moment. Then, realizing, he kicked swiftly to the surface, jumping up with all the skill of a dolphin and landing on the ledge above the water.

Midna gasped a huge breath, coughing and sputtering, "Oh, this had _so_ better be a different ledge than the one we just left behind..."

Glancing up, Link noted the door which meant it was—thank the goddesses—indeed a different door. Midna didn't know this though, so helping her to her feet, they scrambled into the next room—

And were met immediately with a wide, friendly, endless abyss.

Midna sighed. "At least I can understand this one. No risk of you nearly drowning me here..."

Link wasted no time in drawing the new mask to him. A large, plain, ugly, grey thing. As he donned it, he felt his body stretching into its new form. Even as the slight pain and discomfort faded, he continued to grow and grow and grow...

Until his head nearly touched the ceiling. Studying arms and legs, he surmised he was back to his old self, save much, much huger.

Link bent down, gently scooped Midna in one hand, and effortlessly bridged the abyss in one step.

"Okay, because that would have been _really helpful_ back at Ikana; why are these things always done out of order..?"

Link smiled softly as he set Midna down. Then, making certain both feet stood on one side, he removed the mask and gradually shrunk back to his rightful size.

It was only after this that he realized his amazement at being able to take it off—and then, poof! With this thought, it vanished from his hands.

He and Midna shared a curious look, then they faced their final door.

Passing through, they appeared to have entered a perfectly ordinary square room. Not very large, a dusty stone color, with torches illuminating three of the walls, and on the fourth, a mask. A mask which looked like Link's face drawn into a fierce, determined stare. Those intense brows lingered beneath the white tufts of hair protruding from beneath a silver-black cap. Red and blue warrior paint streaked his cheeks and forehead.

When Link placed this final mask upon his face, not only did he begin to grow in height, muscles pulsing vibrantly in his every limb, but a new power surged through him, and with it, a before unknown adrenalin. When he at last stood in his new form, a head above Midna and wielding a massive blade constructed of two flat, sharp, iron beams twisted together, forming a lethal point at the end, Midna gazed up with awe and reverence, as if beholding a demi-god.

Clad in silver-black tunic, silver-blue gauntlets and tights, and thick leather boots, Link hardly knew how to contain the energy flowing through his veins. He turned away from Midna so she would be safe as he swung the blade in a much-needed release—

Metal sang as the blow was blocked by another individual who fell swiftly and silently from the ceiling which seemed suddenly not to exist save in an endless black expanse. Link looked up in surprise at the person who mirrored his exact image. Then, as they both drew back their swords, the fight was on.

Both Links maintained a feisty, challenging grin, but no malice existed in either. Instead, they almost seemed to play rather than fight—the play was fierce, but Link reveled in leaping, twirling, spinning his blade to artfully block another of his rival's blows. When they battled for a good ten minutes or so, keeping Midna on the edge, the other Link leapt back, held up a hand, and shouted, "Halt!"

Link stopped. The other Link threw something which exploded in a flash of blinding light and then, the light fading, left Link to stand back in his original form. The other Link created the same brilliant light next to himself—

The Spirit Link stood before Link, almost his twin, save in height, clothes, and the fact he wore the long, green cap which served as his trademark amongst legends and the paintings accompanying them. And, of course, he was semi-transparent, being a spirit.

He grinned wide, bowing at them, and they returned the gesture.

"Forgive me. Time has enabled me to master many skills, including that of illusion. In truth, the cave is really my house; all this elaboration I made up just for the test. If you walk out that door there, you'll be back in the woods, right where you started."

As he pointed, a door materialized in one wall, and the walls themselves morphed into simple wooden slabs. A fireplace roared in another wall, while a comfy, squashy chair cropped up from the floor like a new tree. Though sparsely decorated, it seemed a homey enough dwelling for the spirit of an ancient Hero.

"No forgiveness is needed," Midna assured. "We are truly most honored to meet you, great Hero of old."

"Mm...and honored am I to meet my predecessor and his princess. For only the true heir could have obtained the tool which allowed him to obtain the masks. The masks would have correctly fit only the one who bears my blood in his veins. And, I dare say, only a descendant of mine could match my Fierce Deity with such art, skill, yet grace as well."

Link grinned broadly, bowing in thanks.

"Well," Spirit Link said, "I would bid you stay longer and share much with you, save I know the importance of timely quests—and all quests are timely, if some more than others..."

He smirked in amusement, as if recalling how his Hylian ventures spanned seven years, while he was forced to save Termina in three days.

"Thus, without further ado..."

He removed a cloud-blue ocarina, its smooth surface still gleaming like new. Midna took out her flute, Link his ocarina. Together, they played until all mastered the song. Even as his fingers rippled over the notes, Link felt a warmth on he back of his hand. A new Triforce shard solidified on the symbol on his hand. He looked up in awe at the Spirit Link who gave him a playful wink. Then, Link remembered: just like the Goddess of Time, this Link was also a spirit; he could easily pass his bit of the Triforce onto the living, without suffering harm.

When they'd ceased playing and put away their instruments, Spirit Link nodded to the fireplace. The fire within morphed into a brilliant blue, and Link soon realized it was no longer fire but a warping crystal.

"This will take you back to your own world," Spirit Link said. "And I must return to mine..."

In his hands, the Zora mask suddenly rested. He cradled it gently, stroking its smooth, worn, but much-loved and cared-for surface.

"How I do miss the Zora. But now, my part here is over, and I can return to my place amongst the Zorita. Do you think they will find room for a bass guitarist in their new band?"

Midna laughed lightly, "I think they will," while Link gave a strong, enthusiastic nod and wink.

Then, the two of them backed into the warp crystal whose sapphire rays immediately began knitting close around them. Before the light entirely blocked their view, Link caught a glimpse of the Spirit transformed already into a Zora and plucking a few, proud notes on a skeleton guitar.

The blue light enclosed them, and when it faded a few moments later, they stood in the Kokiri Wood, the portal by which Midna entered Hyrule nearby.

"Come on," Midna said, eyes gleaming with a new wakefulness and excitement. "I'm having far too much fun exploring different worlds with you to stop now. Let's make for Twilight straight away!"

She danced up the steps leading to the Mirror, and he followed. Pausing before the portal, she cast him a radiant smile and held out one of her long, delicate hands.

Link took the outstretched hand, and with a playful whoop and laugh, Midna danced into the swirling black and aqua designs of the portal, pulling Link along with her.


	10. Part 1, Chapter 9: A Link to Twilight

Soon, the kaleidoscope tunnel encircled them on all sides. As far as eyes could see, endless swirls and symbols which Link thought must be a beautiful language of sorts danced all around him and Midna. Midna's eyes danced with the same vibrancy as the bright turquoise hues, her laughter echoing like sunrays piercing through darkest clouds. Link couldn't help but smile and wished more than ever he could laugh too, for her desire to do so was certainly contagious. As she skipped along, and he after her, he felt almost weightless, floating like a cloud through the portal.

"Welcome to my world; this is Twilight!" Midna said proudly, drawing him along. Then, in a chime-like, echoing tongue, she spoke something else, eyes sparkling. He did not understand a word she uttered and knew she must be speaking her own language, that of the Twili. Or rather singing it. The words captivated him, drawing him like a child to a music box, for, indeed, the pitch of her voice rose and fell like music, her voice itself morphing into a soft, high, sing-song tone.

At last, a golden-grey light appeared beyond the black and turquoise, and Link knew they neared the end of their journey. He even felt a little sad, wishing he could revel in the magic of her world a little longer. Then again, perhaps he would be able to as they stepped from the portal into the actual Realm of Twilight.

Emerging from the portal with a final laugh, Midna pulled him onto the topmost step of a wide staircase much like that they'd entered by. He grabbed her other hand, twirling her about playfully, and she released a cry of delight—

Then stumbled to a halt, all glitter vanishing from her eyes as though someone pierced an arrow through the shimmering candle's flame of her heart.

Link glanced at her with concern, then looked up at what Midna stared at with such horror—terror even—unblinking, her breath quickly culminating into sporadic gasps.

They must have stood in the throne room of the Twilight palace. Beside them, a stone dais with an elegant throne of muted silver. The room was vast, simple, yet not without splendor. Pillars carved with the same turquoise designs as within the portal supported an immense ceiling. Many tall, arched windows allowed the ever-grey, serene light of Twilight to filter in, granting the grey walls, floor, and ceiling a dreamy, silvery sheen. Black and turquoise curtains hung freely beside the windows, stretching to the floor.

Beside on of those windows, clutching the curtain, was a tall, cloaked figure. Certainly, he must have heard their rowdy entrance. But he made no sign of recognition until Midna gasped, "Zaruman!"

His body tensed. Then, he spun. Midna's hand grew rigid in Link's. He squeezed it firmly, hoping to soften it with the life flowing so vibrantly through her entire body only moments ago.

She did not relax an ounce though. Rather, a series of shudders waved through her body. Link gazed at her with intense concern at first, then turned angry eyes upon the individual who could instill such a reaction within her.

Clad in dark armor, cloak, and hood, it was impossible to make out any of his features—save the eyes. They gleamed a dark but vibrant blue, like two storm-tossed oceans. And they both loathed, desired, and reveled in Midna's fear.

"Thank you, little love," he crooned, strolling forward with an entirely confident—even cocky, Link would venture—gate, "for revealing the portal to me. I had forgotten where you placed it. But now, with your appearance, it is no longer invisible to me..."

"Liar," she hissed, keeping her voice low, perhaps to keep it from shaking as her body did with steady, uncontrollable tremors, "You left this world and returned to it by your own means. You don't need the portal. Nor had I even resurrected it when you left."

"No...but the magic I used to get here now has failed me."

He paused at the foot of the stairs, tilting his head, eyes gleaming with a bemusement Link wanted to gauge right out of them. He knew he probably gripped Midna's hand too tightly, but he didn't care. She needed to know he was still right there for her, and he could hardly contain his rage.

"Why are you here, Zaruman?" Midna asked, a little louder, perhaps encouraged by Link's presence.

"Mm...just reclaiming a few things of mine I'd left behind from, you know, our little past..."

Midna shivered again. Glancing over, Link found more hurt than fear in her eyes, as if the sole fear stemmed from her fear of falling apart in his presence.

"Liar," she hissed again. "You came here to torment me, though in what way, I know you won't say..."

"Midna, my dear," he shook his head, "for shame, always the dramaticist. You know, that's really no way to speak to your old lover..."

Link's eyes snapped at Midna's who closed for a moment, as if in not seeing Zaruman, neither would she see the painful memories his existence had created.

"I see you've a new lover. A much more...silent and compliant one? Should please you to be granted that extra bit of control..."

Midna's eyes remained closed a moment more. Then, they reopened with a new hardness glimmering within. "Link and I are equals. He treats me as such, and I him. Don't you _dare _lay another word against him, or I'll..."

As Zaruman scaled the steps, her voice faded. Link's free hand hovered over the hilt of his sword. As though Link didn't even exist, Zaruman waltzed right up to Midna, towering over her, forcing her to look up.

"Little love, for all your wisdom and subtlety, you do not possess an ounce of the power needed to destroy me, tether me or even stand against me. You couldn't even run away now if I allowed it. But...

"Have I not always been merciful enough towards you?

"Thus, until next time, my sweet..."

He gently lifted her hand to his shadowed lips. Link couldn't help but shudder, contort his face in disgust, and conjure very nasty things he would like to do to that gloved hand and those concealed lips.

But then Zaruman straightened, stepped back into the portal, and, with a final grin from the sorcerer, he vanished into the swirling black and turquoise.

Link glanced over at Midna with question, wondering if it was truly possible that the bizarre meeting they just witnessed was true. How could it be, and why did Zaruman not attack? Was it really..?

"No," Midna gasped, struggling to control her breath as if breathing was suddenly, literally painful. "No, that was really him. That was Zaruman..."

Link's eyes flashed anger, disgust, spite at Midna; how he wanted her to know his loathing for such a foul beast who dared call himself a man. But his eyes softened as, with a final tremor, she collapsed to her knees, sobbing.

"Why?" she breathed as Link dropped beside her. "Why must he yet torment me? He knew how I loved him and how I thought he loved me. What, even now, is the point of him troubling me still?"

Link hesitated, then slid an arm gently around her shoulder, leaning her head against his chest. Long she cried, and when at last her sobs quieted, she looked up at him with a small smile, whispering, "Thank you, Link. You are a good man, and a good friend..."

He returned the soft smile, wanting so much to tell her everything would be okay—

A noise, like a whoosh of air. Link's and Midna's heads snapped up. A dark figure stood across from them, several yards away in the midst of the room. New anger rippled inside Link as he first thought perhaps Zaruman had returned.

Anger steadily merged into confusion and a fear of his own as the figure grew more and more eerily familiar. He was entirely black, even partly transparent as if made of shadow. But beyond that, he was an exact replica of Link.

"Dark Link," Midna gasped, fear quenching her tears from flowing altogether.

Link knew what he was. A figure representing all the evil potential of his own heart. However, in more recent legends Dark Link had become Shadow Link, no longer an evil entity but just a shadow representing all the former Links who passed onto the Spirit Realm.

Perhaps that was what he was. Link crept slowly down the stairs, Midna following behind. Their footsteps echoed across the stone floor as they approached the other Link.

As Dark Link made a sudden gesture with his hand, Link stopped short, Midna behind him.

Link squinted into the grey light which seemed suddenly darker. A golden light shimmered faintly on the back of Dark Link's hand. Link gasped as he recognized the Triforce. A grin spread across Dark Link's face, a wicked, gleeful grin. Link's heart pounded; Dark Link's docile nature was one legend which fast proved untrue. Darkness gathered until Dark Link could barely be seen, a shadow amongst shadows—

Link jumped and Midna shrieked as Dark Link's eyes flashed a solid, glowing crimson. His smile vanished, and with a cry, he surged forward with incredible speed, sword raised high as he leapt into the air—

Link stumbled back, hardly blocking the blow as dark Link landed artfully on all fours, turning and snarling like a cat. Link's eyes urgently bid Midna to flee. She turned and fled behind a pillar, watching helplessly from the shadows.

Wherever Link and Dark Link battled, the shadows followed, clustering in a stifling mass which made fighting difficult for Link, especially as Dark Link's speed was hard to match, his agility and skill with the sword unlike any he'd ever come up against. Link's only sign of where he stood and moved were the unblinking ruby eyes; thankfully, Dark link seemed to always face him.

After what seemed an entire age, Link began to grow weary; Dark Link blocked all of his blows, making it nigh impossible to strike him, and dodging the enemy's attacks proved just as taxing. He soon lost count of close calls and extremely near misses...

Amidst the mad battling, another part of the legends swirled in the back of his mind, trying to push its way forward. If only he'd the time and energy to figure out what it was, perhaps it would aid him—

Dark Link stumbled back with a snarl as something silvery-white pierced the dark like lightning, sticking fast in his arm. One of Midna's arrows. Link glanced over at her in wonder and thanks, but she didn't notice, intently lining up another shot—

Then, it came to him. The one time the first Link confronted Dark Link in battle. Dark Link not only embodied all Link's evil potential but mirrored him in other ways as well. Dark Link anticipated his every move; that's why he could block all his blows and attacked whenever the true Link did...

But he could neither know nor guess Midna's moves. Incapable of focusing on anyone but Link, he continued to circle as Link circled, parrying one of Link's blows with an exact replica of his own. Link's heart raced, the test proved. He need only bide his time, keep Dark Link distracted.

Arrow after arrow flew, sticking fast in their victim. Even then, Dark Link seemed not to slow, not even when the blood matching his crimson eyes began to flow from many wounds. The only change were his eyes which narrowed to determined, enraged slits...

Then, of a sudden, as the seventh arrow pierced him, he stopped, released a shout of fury at his defeat, and vanished in a wisp of black smoke.

The shadows cleared, the room lightening once more, flooded only by the peaceful, sleepy grey pallor.

As Midna rushed over, Link looked up, breathing hard, but granting her a small, grateful grin. He wished he had strength to do more, but she understood, smiling and placing a hand on his shoulder—

Her face blanched and she gasped. Link's eyes snapped to the dark form hovering before them, and he inwardly groaned.

But Shadow Link held up his hand in sign of peace. His face calm, eyes their normal, shadowy selves, he spoke in a solemn, quiet tone, "Forgive me for frightening you so. I had meant to meet you here on peaceful terms to grant both the song and Triforce shard. However, Zaruman overran me and cursed me so that I returned to my old, evil state. It was like being brainwashed into being his puppet, though but a short time...

"But now, let me impart that which is more than due you, my Hero and Princess..."

He took out an ocarina which gleamed like a black diamond. Midna revealed her flute, Link his ocarina.

With a nod, Shadow Link played the last notes of Midna's Requiem, and Link and Midna copied, several times over until the song at last was carved fervently upon their hearts.

When everyone lowered their instruments, Shadow Link smiled. "Good. Now you own the whole song. Return now to your world and wait for instructions on the next steps in your quest...

"Ah, but not without this..."

He held up his hand. This time, the Triforce shard glowed brightly—until it did so on the back of Link's hand. Link stared in amazement once more; now, three small triangles filled in one of the larger triangles comprising the Triforce...

"You now own the whole piece of the Triforce—courage," Midna gasped the same wonder he marveled at in his mind.

"Indeed," said Shadow Link proudly. "And much courage shall be needed in the trials ahead—but do not forget wisdom too. Power is strong and needs Courage and Wisdom to be overcome...

"Now go, dear friends. Return to your Realm, and rest. The first part of your quest is done, but I trust the next part will be just as arduous, if not more so..."

Midna and Link bowed their heads at Shadow Link, who did the same before backing away and disappearing into the shadows of the pillars.

Then, they turned back to the portal, Link with a sigh. How he wished he'd explored more of her world with her, but they never even so much as stepped outside her throne room.

As if reading his heart, Midna took his hand and said, "Perhaps we'll return someday, after all this mess is over with."

They shared a hopeful smile. Then, Midna led him up the steps and into the portal.


	11. Part 2, Ch 1: The Voice Speaks Again

Link and Midna sat on either side of the blazing bonfire beneath Link's tree house in the Kokiri Wood. Upon returning to the Light Realm of Hyrule, both realized two things: they had no clue what their next step was meant to be, now they'd obtained the song. And, for present, the weight of many days' journeying rested heavily upon their shoulders, and with it, a tremendous tiredness which demanded sleep.

Yet, even as they sipped the last of their water and Link swallowed the last of the berries Link had picked, something stirred on the wind. Something called to both their names. At the first, they both scanned the heavens, half-asleep, as if expected the stars themselves to rain down and speak to them in person. But then, as it called louder, more clearly, Midna gasped, "My goddess!" and she and Link perked up, suddenly awake enough to heed whatever wisdom the voice might grant.

"Yes, my Heroes, it is I once again. And again, I apologize for not yet revealing myself to you. That shall come, in time, as do all good things to those who wait...

"But now, my time is limited. I know your adventures thus far have been pressing and you would seek rest, but please, listen long enough to what I would tell you. The next part of your quest depends upon it, and I do not know if I could return to tell you these things again...

"Din, Nayru, and Farore, the three great Creators and Protectors of Hyrule...they preserved small bits of the ancient, original Hyrule, sealing them in both secret time and space. These parts serve to house and guard the three Spiritual Stones which once granted access to the sacred Realm. The goddesses hoped that, in saving these stones, Hyrule would be granted a final chance in its hour of greatest darkness and need. They hopes too that Hyrule might become what it once was in the beginning...

"Hyrule as it is now is much vaster than it was at the start. The remains of the first Hyrule lie hidden within, in places only the Hero can access. If played in the right places—places each guarded by a sage in this Realm—the individual bits of song that make up Midna's Requiem can also transport you to those ancient glimpses of Hyrule's past. From there, you can collect the stones.

"One lies hidden in the Empress of the Wind.

"One rides the Spirit of the Seas.

"One is buried within the Goddess of the Sands.

"Ganondorf would seek to find and destroy these last strongholds. If Hyrule's past falls, so does its future. You must harness the power of the stones and thus resurrect that entrance into the Sacred Realm.

"This is all I can share with you for now, save this: if you would hope to find the first goddess, travel to that place where your journey began. Truly, it shall become more sacred than either of you can yet imagine...

"One, last thing. As the height of your quest draws nigh, so does my desire to reveal my full identity to you. This I cannot yet, but I do grant you my name: Pami..."

This last, poignant word echoed like a fading zephyr then stilled into an absolute hush.

Link and Midna stared at the heavens a little while longer, as if truly hoping this time to see the face of the one who had so wisely guided them thus far. At least they had a name now: Pami. But Link thought the presence of that name only made him desire a face to attach to it all the more...

Slipping from their reverie, they gazed at each other through the flickering flames, and Midna said, "Well, then, I suppose that answers what we are to do with the next leg of our journey. Back to the Mirror, it is. First though, let us sleep—I feel we will majorly need it and won't get half a wink until this next part is through."

Link nodded, curling on the ground as Midna did so beyond the fire. Link knew they should both be in such incredible awe at the idea of traveling back in time and space to the original Hyrule that sleep was made impossible. But perhaps the idea was immediately too surreal. Or perhaps their exhaustion really did stretch that vastly.

Link's last vision was of the firelight sparkling upon Midna's silver cheeks and lips like a million dancing rubies. He smiled faintly and did not have the strength to blink back the few tears trickling down his cheeks. Her eyes studied him with careful gentility, and though he studied hers, they were unsearchable as ever, their serenity hiding so much more, he knew. Then, as her eyes gently closed, veiling the windows to her soul for another night, he closed his too and allowed sleep to come.


	12. Part 2, Chapter 2: The Stone Princess

Rising with the dawn, Link had hoped to bid farewell to Sarita before departing with Midna into the Kokiri Wood. Yet, search as he might, he could find her no where. None of the other Kokiri had spied her since yesterday afternoon, and none could tell where she might have vanished to since then. Link could not tell either, as Sarita was known for evasiveness and clever hiding. Overturn every stick and stone in the forest, and one might still not stumble across her...

Link's heart fell into solemn silence, and he led Midna along reserved, suddenly weary despite his deep sleep. He realized how much he missed his dear friend and wished that, despite the late hour upon which they returned last night, he'd popped in to see her. The last time they parted, he feared it would be the final time he ever beheld her freshly flushed face and beaming smile. Now, he feared that same again, only more poignantly the second time around.

Midna said nothing though she glanced with concern at him from time to time. She kept a respectful distance away from him, giving him the space he needed to try and collect himself. Yet, upon entering the small clearing containing the Mirror, Midna breathed quietly, "Look..."

Link had been entirely absorbed in his thoughts, eyes staring fervently down at the ground. But he looked up at the gentle command and took in a wondering breath.

Before the mirror sat a small girl, green skin and hair revealing she was a Kokiri. Two crowns of small white blossoms already weaved themselves skillfully in her hair. Having exhausted her immediate supply, she instead plucked blades of grass, crafting a third crown.

Link stepped purposely on a branch. Her head snapped up. Then, with a cry of delight, she flew into his arms.

They hugged close, and then he knelt down to gaze straight into her shimmering eyes.

"I was making the crowns for you," she whispered. "I was told I would meet you and another here, to lead you to the Gorons' City. I was told you would arrive this morning, but I waited here since last night, just in case..."

She removed one of the flower crowns and handed it to Link who donned it with a proud grin.

As he stood, Sarita peered shyly but curiously around him. Then, creeping up to Midna, she extended the other crown.

Midna tenderly took it, fingering it with a soft, admiring smile before setting it atop her head.

"Hello," she said quietly, "I am Midna. You must be Sarita. Link has told me much of his dearest friend. It is truly an honor to meet you."

With a warm smile that Link fancied was even motherly, Midna reached down her hand while Sarita extended hers up with a shy but bright grin. The tiny hand of the small child hugged the delicate fingers of the tall women. Both were his graceful princesses in their own rites. He loved them both, and joy and peace glimmered with hope in his heart in that brief but lovely moment, with lazy streamers of sun illuminating their happy faces.

"Come on then," Sarita said as their hands released, drawing herself up all business-like. "We've a mission to complete—an important one at that. I shall lead you to the caves, and from there, to the Goron's City."

She cast a smile and wink at Link before slipping with effortless dexterity into the tangle of the woods. Midna floated after, seemingly unhindered by all the bramble, leaping skillfully across fallen log and slipping about gnarled bushes. Link took up the rear, casting a final glance at the mirror and wondering when it might bring their two worlds together again.

"So..." Midna ventured slowly, "if you know the way, are _you_ then the Sage of Wind, Sarita?"

"No," she shook her head. "At least, not that I know. And I should hope that if some great deity bestowed such a title as 'Sage' upon me that I would know about it."

She shared a smile with Link, eyes twinkling with old friendship and fresh joy.

"No, as Link will have told you, I am a curious thing. I discovered the entrance to the Gorons' city in one of my explorations of the Kokiri Wood. Then, I thought it was just a cave. But with a vision from a strange, cloaked woman, I know now it is something more..."

Midna's and Link's eyes flashed to each other with wonder and a singular question: Pami? What other strange voice floated between realms, granting random advice? Strange though, and interesting, if Sarita actually saw her physical form...

They remained silent on the matter though, as if silently agreeing it was not terribly important to figure out at the present moment. Especially as Sarita stopped them before what appeared an entirely ordinary tree—no different in size, its gnarled branches twisting up in the same, odd patterns as all the other trees—knocked a short but specific pattern on its bark, then stepped back to watch calmly as a door scrolled aside to reveal an arched opening. Midna and Link watched in awe, Link shaking his head. If no one else could detect a difference in each and every tree of the Kokiri Wood, Sarita could. And if not her, then probably no one at all.

Sarita walked right inside the tree, seeming to disappear into its dark shadows. Link and Midna had to duck under, almost doubling over to fit, and then, inching forward a little—

Midna shrieked and Link would have as the ground vanished beneath them, like someone tugging a rug from beneath their feet. The next moment, they landed hard and slid downward at a fast spiral, and Link realized they'd fallen into some secret hole and sped along a secret chute of sorts.

After a very long, bumpy, and not altogether comfortable ride, they found themselves shooting onto a firm, flat surface, rolling roughly before coming to a halt. Coughing at the dust swirling about, Link sat up. He smiled as Midna sat up looking stunned, wide-eyed, and disheveled for perhaps the first time in her life. A little frown crossed her face as if she was suddenly made aware of this, and she scrambled to adjust her cloak and fix her hair.

On his other side, Sarita hopped up and brushed the dust from her tunic, smiling up at Link. "That was fun. I should have brought you here to try it ages ago..."

"So," Midna said, still fussing with her hair which apparently didn't cooperate how she thought it should. She frowned viciously, eyes rolled up as if she could scold the strands of hair she frantically combed her fingers through. With a snarl, she at last dropped her hands, giving up. "So, how are we to get out of this place anyways?"

Sarita nodded, and Midna and Link looked up at a small stone door.

"That will take you to the surface. And that—"

She pointed to an archway which led to a small corridor lit by torches.

"—I assume leads into the Gorons' City. I was never brave enough to explore it. Just like to ride the slide now and again..."

Link cast her a mock-hurt look, as she betrayed him in never sharing such a wonderfully windy slide. She smiled sheepishly and blushed, and he would have laughed; like a child, sometimes she discovered some things just too good to share, at least at the first.

Link then rose to his feet, walked over to Midna, and extended his hand. As Midna took it and helped herself up, she said, "Well, then. I suppose the only thing to do is to go through that doorway and see for ourselves..."

That they did. The corridor led to another lit by torches, and that led to another and another, and that led to a branch of hallways which they had to choose between. Sometimes their path wound up, sometimes down, sometimes twisting. In the end though, it was all mundane, solid stone and an uncanny lack of life or any sign thereof, as far as they could hear or see.

"Where _is_ everyone?" Midna breathed as they wound along.

"It's emptier than the Kokiri Wood during a thunderstorm," marveled Sarita, slipping her hand absent-mindedly into Link's; he smiled to himself, reveling in the snatches of warm memories that gentle touch induced. "Very much quieter too...especially minus the thunderstorm..."

After some time, they emerged into a huge, oval-shaped room. Stone doors ran about its perimeter, but otherwise, it appeared fairly plain. Until they looked up and Midna breathed, "Ah, my goddess..."

The room stretched up and up several stories; they could see balconies of the upper levels extending from the walls, and way up managed to make out the ceiling.

Midna heaved a huge sigh reflecting the vastness of the place. They could comb it for hours and still never locate anyone or anything.

"Well then," she said, marching forward with determination. "Let's keep looking..."

Passing through one of the open doorways, that's exactly what they did.

When they had wound through the cave so long that everything began to merge into a solid blur of indecipherable brown stone, they turned a corner and stopped short. At last, a break in the continuity. Another stone door, yet before that, a cluster of several dozen, huge, perfectly round, dark grey stones.

"Good," said Midna, maybe this is a sign of sorts..."

No sooner did the three start forward though then they stopped short, startled, as the round stones jumped up and limbs sprang forth. After a mad explosion of arms and legs like a strange fireworks display, the Gorons stood before them. Broad-shoulders, round, squat heads with large, bright black eyes and flat noses. Muscular arms and legs. Stony plates covering those limbs as well as their backs. It was then Link recalled their ability to curl into a ball and travel with extreme speed and skill, while, as they were now, they could only amble along awkwardly and slowly. Still, Link, Midna, and Sarita stood perfectly still, knowing their strength to be unmatched—and certainly not the kind they wanted to try and match.

"Welcome," greeted the front-most Goron, throwing his arms out wide in a welcoming gesture. "Welcome, dear Brotha, Sista, and Little Sista too..."

He smiled warmly, eyes darting at each of them, and Sarita released a small giggle when the intense but kindly eyes rested upon her.

"Are we to assume you the chosen Hero and his helpers?"

Midna nodded. "We are."

"Good. Our princess has long awaited your arrival. Come. If you pass her test, she will know you are indeed the Hero and will be most honored to speak with you in regards to how you might obtain that Stone which you seek..."

As he turned towards the door, the other Gorons cleared aside. Link, Midna, and Sarita followed the Goron down that narrow path. Link tried to smile at the Gorons as he passed but felt slightly uncomfortable. Their own grins were warm and inviting to be sure, but they watched him so closely, as if trying to read his soul and judge whether it was pure or false.

"Yesterday," continued the Goron which led them, "we were visited by a voice from the gods who told us that only the true Hero would be able to tell who the real princess is. So, we have set up a test for you in the room beyond..."

With a stomp of the Goron's foot, a stone door raised, and Midna, Link, and Sarita stepped within—

And stared in amazement and intimidation.

The room was vast, with hundreds of torches running along its circular walls. Covering every inch of the floor was a maze of statues, all of them the same—a Goron whose stone was as black as midnight, eyes gleaming like black diamonds, with white diamonds adorning her neck and head in two simple but brilliantly gleaming circlets. Arms crossed, she stood tall, muscles as firm and formed as her male counterparts, if not more so. Determination and a command for respect lingered in her eyes, posture, and confident smile. And Link, Midna, and Sarita all knew that, somewhere amongst these hundreds, the _real _Goron princess waited to be found by the Hero.

"Okay, but how—"

Midna barely had time to turn before the door slammed shut, leaving no hope for guidance or escape.

"Well, that was slightly rude," she mumbled, turning back to the statuesque maze. "Just slightly...I mean, a clue would have been nice, at least..."

"Do we start looking then?" Sarita piped, still sounding cheery as ever, eyes gleaming with excitement at the thought of such a challenge. Link tried to smile too but knew this would not be so simple as one of her forest explorations—especially as they'd no hope of just quitting whenever they wanted.

But, with a nod that was more confident than he truly felt though he wanted to, he, Midna, and Sarita glided into the maze. They branched off, though not straying too far from one another, carefully inspecting the statues for any signs of a break in their continuity.

After searching what seemed an age but was surely only a few minutes, Link, Midna, and Sarita joined up again in the midst of the maze, Midna sighing and tapping her long fingers against one arm, Link scrunching his face in hard thought, and Sarita gazing about with wide, inquisitive eyes which glittered undaunted.

Link began rummaging around in his satchel, half absent-mindedly. By the time Midna gave him a side-ways, knowing prompt, he already held the ocarina gleaming in his hand.

Midna smirked. "A step ahead of me, Hero. Good call, especially seeing as you are supposed to be the brawn and I the brains..."

Link flashed her a mocking pout, and she laughed lightly. "All right, all right, so perhaps even the bearer of courage may find a little wisdom at times; and I suppose I could have used a bit of courage when first using the hookshot and the like..."

Sarita nodded. "A perfect balance indeed. But I believe wisdom shall be most needed to decipher what kind of song might show us the true Goron princess..."

All drew solemn and quiet again. Link placed the ocarina to his lips, fiddling around with different notes, pitches, snatches of ancient songs. He tried the melodies of the first sages, the Six who helped that first Link span time and space with their music. He even ventured Midna's Requiem. When no other significant tunes assailed him, he resorted again to playing random bits, his blank mind all the while racing to be filled with some idea. He caught Midna rolling her eyes at one point and almost laughed; he'd always been terrible at pretending to know what he was doing...

After a time though, he too grew frustrated. Frustration etched itself firmly within Midna's creased brow and set lips. Again, as a thinker, to be incapable of such a simple act overwhelmed her. Link struggled too, knowing the way must be easier than he thought...

A small tug on the elbow of his sleeve. He looked down. Sarita beamed up at him, widely, proudly, even a bit mischievously so. A bright sparkle radiated from her eyes, like that of a child who has just deciphered a very difficult problem all on her own.

He studied those eyes quizzically, intensely. She granted a prompting smirk and giggle, laughing even more when he continued to stare dumbfounded.

At last, she ended his torture by humming three, simple notes.

He smiled broadly.

The beginning of Saria's song.

Sarita laughed more vibrantly still, loud and unbridled, and he wished he could laugh too. How could he have forgotten? A simple, silly song, and yet, it tied into one of their favorite tales of the ancient Hero. How often Sarita would spin the tale as they sat around a blazing bonfire eluding to the torches of the Gorons' cavernous chambers—just like those blazing from the walls surrounding them now. As soon as Sarita reached the right part in the narrative, Link would play her song, the two of them would dance and laugh long into the night, unable to resist just like Darunia, that great Goron king of old. The rest of the story would be history; they could always pick up where they left off the next night, and often did.

With a wink at Sarita would granted a final giggle, Link placed the ocarina to his lips once more and began to play Saria's Song.

His feet began to itch. Midna began to sway. Sarita started hopping lightly about. Soon, like a trio of pied pipers, they danced lightly and gaily to the sprightly melody, weaving in and out of the maze of statues, until—

"Oh, baby! Keep up that beat, that hot, hot, HOT beat!"

Glancing up, Link saw Midna spinning, her cape twirling about her elegantly, giving her the appearance of a night-time goddess dancing for the stars. Sarita bounced about like a waltzing flower. And beyond, several yards away, one of the statues moved, surprisingly lithely considering the Goron's size and weight and stony scales coating arms, legs, and back.

Yet as the three danced closer and closer, Link playing with more spirit, varying the melody here and there with clever trills and changes in pitch, adding heightened emotion to the already-freeing song, the Goron princess came clearly into focus. Then, there they stood before her. She leapt, bound, and twirled wildly, releasing loud cries, howls, and high-pitched calls of exhilaration. When at last Link sped to that final note and brought the song to a swift, end, everyone's feet lay still. The princess looked at them with eyes brighter and far more intense than any the fake statues held. Then, a wide grin spread across her face as she exclaimed, "Man, Brotha! Surely you _are_ a descendant of the chosen Hero! Our ancestor Darunia wrote much of that song, preserving it for many generations to come. As you see, we choose to live close to the wood, every now and then catching a wisp of its enchanting melody and dancing into a tizzy. But never, never, NEVER have I heard it played so hot, hot, HOT! Welcome, my Brotha and his friends!"

She clapped him on the back, heartily but with such force that he stumbled a little and smiled up at her sheepishly. She seemed not to notice though but rather drew herself up proudly, declaring,

"I am Onyx, Sage of Wind. Strange, it seems perhaps, yet I am called this because the songs I sing control the winds of the mountain, bringing the rain needed to harvest the Gorons' special crop of bomb flowers.

"My people and I have eagerly awaited the arrival of the Silent Hero. Yes, that is how you are quickly becoming known all across Hyrule. News always travels fast in these big-type quest situations...

"And, you, the lovely lady of Twilight. How may I address you?"

"Midna, my lady." She bowed her head then motioned to Sarita. "And this is Sarita, a dear friend of Link's, one of the Kokiri children of the wood."

Sarita stared up at the towering princess with huge, round, gleaming emerald eyes, then dipped into a little curtsy.

"We-ell!" Onyx laughed deeply. "Ain't you just cuter than a whole bottle o' buttons? I'm afraid you'll have to stay behind with us though. Where Link and Midna are going—is no place for one so small. Possibly the most carefully guarded of all three Stones, I'd wager."

"Where is it?" Midna asked, mirroring Link's curious frown.

"Well, in ancient Hyrule, but you know that. Next to the original caves of the Gorons was a volcano. A long line of dragons dwelt there. The last one known living was called 'Codiya'. Somehow or other, you got to go in there, tame Codiya, and, well, who knows the rest? Only the Hero, I'm sure—once you get in there and figure it out! Come, I'll show you the place to play the song so you can get a move on—"

"Lady Onyx!"

"Lady Onyx!"

"Laaaaady Onyx! Woot!"

A motley crew of Gorons rolled into the room, creating a cacophony of whoops and cheers, streaming in from all sides and popping upright as they clustered around.

"Ye-eah!" One waved his muscular arms in the air, dancing a little jog. "Did you hear that beat? Man, how could you _not_ wake up—even from the deadest dead—"

"Man, that beat was hot!"

"Hot, yeah!"

"Ho-ooot—"

"Gentle_men_!" Onyx thundered, certainly commandingly, but with her wide grin lingering all the while. Though their eyes still shone eagerly and several swayed or bounced a bit, the song yet lingering in their limbs, all hushed and focused with full attention upon their princess.

"All right then. Now, I'm sure Master Link, Lady Midna, and Miss Sarita here would love to return sometime and entertain us until we just up and die happily dancin' all our limbs clean off. _But_—we _all know_ they have a very important quest to fulfill first.

"So, Gorons, lead the wa-aay!"

With a chorus of whoops of agreement, the Gorons leapt up, and before they touched the ground had curled into tight balls again. Zooming from the maze, Link, Midna, Sarita, and Onyx hurried to keep up.

Exiting the room, they bore left and wound up and up a narrow passage and then down, down, down another they thought might never end. When panting hard, nearly out of their last breath and ready to collapse, they turned a corner to see all the Gorons had stopped, standing upright before a door. A faded painting of a gold-gilded ruby could just be made out on the door's surface.

"Within," Onyx breathed dramatically, eyes vivid with emotion, and all the Gorons leaned in close as if they hadn't surely heard the tale a thousand times before, "lies the remains of the throne room of the great Darunia, true and most-hailed king of our people in the early days of Hyrule's birth. In here can the song be played which will return you to that ancient land..."

As she strode forward, the Gorons parted like a wave, gazing admiringly at her and the three Heroes who followed.

Slipping inside the door, they stood in a small room. Its stones were faded, cracked, their glory stripped away. But the two torches in the room glowed up a singular structure which, though just as old, made Link stare in wonderment. This was the throne of Darunia, one he'd heard such magnificent tales about. Glancing down at Sarita, he smiled at her expression, mouth agape, eyes even wider than they had been during the other surprising moments of her small but significant part in the quest.

"Look, Link," Midna breathed.

Link's eyes roamed to where she pointed. Before the throne, on the floor, a Triforce symbol. The paint still gleamed with a pale, golden sheen. Link knew what that meant. Here, he and Midna must play her Requiem.

As they started forward, Onyx placed a gentle hand on Sarita's shoulder to hold her back.

"No, little one. Here is where your part of the quest must end..."

Link turned to them and smiled. Onyx's gentle but huge hand all but swallowed Sarita's delicate shoulder. Walking forward, he knelt and took her tiny hand in his.

"We'll have to come back here, Link," Sarita sniffed stubbornly, blinking back tears. "You and me and Midna too...and we can all dance with the Gorons together again..."

The smile easily found Link's lips. He would like that. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Midna smile and nod. She would like that too. In those few moments, he had felt the freeness of a child, the freeness which he had always treasured about Sarita's heart and which kept him ever-young along beside her. How old he felt during their quest, though he didn't really realize it until they all danced together...

Rising, he felt in his heart they would feel that freeness again, together, he and Sarita. And he and Midna...

Then, he stepped onto the Triforce symbol beside Midna who already held her silver flute. Drawing out his ocarina, he and Midna shared an affirmative look. Then, they played her Requiem, the brilliant blue light of a warping crystal—something Link also knew well from legends told—began to envelop them. As Link's heart began to race, his fingers played on, and his eyes smiled at Sarita between the rays of sapphire light which quickly knelt together.

When only bright blue surrounded him and Midna, he lowered the ocarina, she her flute. She took his hand and squeezed tightly, and they waited for the light to fade and reveal a different place and time.


	13. Part 2, Chapter 3: Beyond the Throne

At the very first, they thought they had made a mistake, and Midna went on gripping his hand with painful tightness.

Once their eyes adjusted to the soft torchlight though, they saw that, though still standing in the throne room, its paint was fresh and its walls smooth and flawless. The sconces housing the torches gleamed with new gold. Beneath their feet lay a rug, the Triforce knit with brilliant gold threads into its dark fibers.

"Wow," Midna said, still holding his hand tight. A shiver rippled from her body and into his. "So...this is really it? The Hyrule of old, where it all began..."

Link nodded, almost mechanically. It truly seemed bizarre, surreal even. Did they really stand so far back in time, in a place so perfectly preserved..?"

"So, Hero, about that volcano, eh?" Midna piped, trying to sound her normal, quippish, all-important-business self, though the awe lingered on the fringes of her voice.

Link didn't need to wonder about that detail. He and Sarita had retold that part of the tale often enough for its every re-telling to be etched perfectly in his memory. With a smile, he led Midna over to one side of the throne and began pushing.

After gazing at him curiously a brief moment, she understood and helped push. Soon, the throne began to budge, gradually at first—after all, it had been stuck that way a long, long time...or had it? Traveling through time certainly baffled the mind...

At any rate, the throne soon inched a long a bit more easily until, at the last, they'd scrolled it aside to reveal a doorway big enough for them to squeeze through. A blast of heat stifled them, nearly knocking their breath away. As Link looked down though, he noticed something else—time had preserved the red tunic which protected the first Link from intense heat, and now, _he_ wore it himself! Glancing over, he noted Midna fingering a ruby necklace, certainly meant to protect in the same way.

"Well," she smiled, eyes gleaming up at him, "if this is the compensation for a few hours of time-traveling, I'll have to make a hobby of it once we're done with this whole quest!"

Link smirked, shaking his head. Then, gently releasing Midna's hand at last, he slipped through the doorway, and she followed along.

They had entered a dark tunnel of sorts, very dimly lit by a reddish tint shining from beyond its exit.

The tunnel widened and the reddish light increased. Then, they emerged into the remains of what link recognized as the ancient Fire Temple.

They stood inside a great volcano, atop a cliff overlooking its boiling depths below. Cliffs ringed the whole area, and before them, a stone bridge spanned to a stone dome structure with a door, the only way forward. Midna and Link looked at each other and took a deep breath before venturing forward, Link truly grateful now that Sarita did not follow them to such a place. She would have been terrified upon catching the first whiff of smoke, let alone witnessing so much flaming lava below.

Passing across the bridge and through the door, they were met with a solitary square opening in the floor and a ladder which reached down immeasurable depths. Again, the only way forward. Link had a fleeting desire to motion Midna first as the lady, but that kind of chivalry was not warranted in such a dangerous place. Taking the plunge, he placed his feet and hands on the ladder and began the descent, Midna following not far behind.

The climb lasted for a good several minutes, and the further they descended, the more ardently Link's heart pounded, for he knew they delved right into the very heart of the volcano. Indeed, when they finally stepped down onto solid ground and passed through another small door, they had entered the volcano's innermost chambers, a moat of boiling lava surrounding them almost entirely.

Steep cliffs littered with sharp precipices surrounded the lava moat; there was no escaping this place or time until their mission was completed—or until death met them, which was not at all a happy sort of thought.

Their eyes scaled up the towering cliffs encircling them. Littered with jutting crags as well as a strange sort of plant—black and bulbous like bombs with little green leaves—and Link remembered the bomb flowers of which the Gorons spoke, their "special crop". They could barely make out a round, black shape beyond the curling smoke—the sky. Their one chance for freedom, save the doors running about the perimeter of the room, including that they'd just entered. Small bridges arched from the doorways to the centermost platform which was flat, if cracked in a few places from old age and wearing.

Link and Midna took a few steps forward—

And jumped at the chorus of booms, Midna grabbing Link's arm tightly. Only when Link's heart, having jumped clear out of his chest, returned to its proper place did he realize—all the doors had just slammed shut, with no way of opening. The slamming of their closing echoed faintly, taunting their fear.

Link and Midna stood close together, examining the cavern half in curiosity, a greater half in fear and caution. Link's heart pounded, and he almost imagined hearing Midna's pound in a steady rhythm matching the constant _boil, pop, pop_ of the lava pits. Up and up the cliffs towered, seeming to grow even as they stood there.

The heat seemed suddenly stifling despite the protective tunics. Though unharmed, they were still forced to gulp down great gusts of the hot stuff, and that mingled with new fear made Link's vision blur unsteadily, his head reeling dizzily.

The next moment though, it was forced back into full focus as, with an intense boom, something erupted from the lava moat. Midna ducked under her cloak as bits of fiery rock and lava sprayed in a glowing shower, and Link side-stepped then tumbled from harm's way. Then, looking up, he quickly scrambled to his feet to face the creature which now snaked through the sky. A long, serpent-like creature, scales glistening the same, alternating, red and yellow iridescent hues as the pools of lava from which it emerged. Though bearing no wings, it glided through the air, the tip of its tail glowing a bright, vivid crimson. It was a dragon, the Codiya of which the Gorons spoke.

The dragon slinked down to the ground and there it rested on four, squat arms, releasing a mighty shriek and a stream of fire which Midna managed to just dive under. Link grabbed her, roughly throwing her behind the shield of a boulder. He looked back to make sure she was okay, briefly apologizing with his eyes for being so harsh. Then, he turned his attention back to his new rival.

For a while, theirs was a game of artful shooting streams of flame and dodging them, on the dragon's and Link's parts respectively. Midna drew her small bow and shot arrows at the creature, possibly aiming for the eyes or any other spot she might consider a weak point. However, after several grazed his sleeves, narrowly missing flesh, she ceased fire. He moved around too much for her to safely shoot, and he was too focused dodging embers, claws, teeth, and tail without worrying about arrows too.

While scrambling about, Link tried to surmise a plan, though thinking was difficult when constantly tumbling, diving, and leaping from certain death's way, bumping along, grazing skin, twisting a muscle here and there, however slightly. All these things slowed him down in ways he really couldn't afford, however briefly, and as time passed, he escaped more and more narrowly...

His one coherent thought was that, according to the Gorons, he was meant to _tame_ Codiya. Which seemed to imply, more or less, that he was not to kill the creature. That was no problem—he didn't even know how to stun it. But then, how _even_ to stun it? How to control such a massive, powerful creature—?

"Link!" shrieked Midna. "The tail!"

Link had to think fast—up or down. Figuring up was too far-fetched a skill, he dove down, flattening himself as the tail swept in a low arc at him. Then, glancing up, he thought:

The tail.

Its tip glowed much more faintly than at the first. Still, it might be a clue. In the stories of old, the Hero always focused mainly on discovering his foe's weak point, then the tool needed to conquer. After that, the rest fell to skill and speed.

Link made a quick mental inventory. He could try his sword, of course, but the sharp way the dragon constantly flicked his tail made catching it impossible. How else could he bring the tail to him or bring himself to the tail—?

Scrambling to unlatch the hookshot from his belt, he rolled as the dragon's vicious claws swiped down at him. Then, on his back, he aimed at the tail. It flicked back and forth in a steady motion, but if he could just time it right...

The coil sprang, the hook released, grabbing hold of the tail. The chain retracted, and Link along with it. He hung to the dragon's tail by the hookshot. Before he could imagine what next to do, the dragon began flailing its tail wildly, screeching in rage.

Link looked at the bit of tail the hookshot clung to while clinging on for dear life himself. He frowned; the tail was entirely protected by steely plates. The hookshot clung fast but didn't seem to do any damage, unless the Codiya was irritated at his tail being tugged at so—

"LINK!" Midna shrieked as, with a jerk, the dragon flung him and hookshot through the air. He landed with a hard thud, skidding across the rough rocks and off the edge of the precipice—

Midna caught his hand, yanking him and hookshot up before both plunged into boiling lava.

Though stunned, a sticky wetness clinging to the side of his head which he could only guess was blood, Link stumbled towards the dragon, hookshot gripped firmly, shaking his head in an attempt to clear his wavering vision and mind.

"Link!" Midna raced after, grabbing his arm to hold him back. "You can't—you'll be killed!"

Link blinked, washing away the blur, and looked up into her eyes. For the first time, real, unbridled, unhidden fear shone vividly, leaping sporadically with the flames dancing within. His heart melted for a moment. Then, he hardened it, necessarily, granting her a solemn look. If he did nothing, they would both die as well. Though her heart seemed to shatter in her eyes' reflection, she nodded understanding.

All the same, as he rushed after the Codiya, she followed. He would have to figure things out quickly—he had neither strength nor foresight left to both take down a dragon and keep Midna from harm.

Leaping to the side as one of the dragon's hooked claws swung at him, Midna doing the same, Link lined the hookshot up once more with the creature's tail, a ridiculous new plan surging through his head. Perhaps it was truly crazy, perhaps he was just delirious by now. There was no time to wonder though. Pulling the trigger, the hooked claw of the hookshot sped forth.

The hookshot latched onto the Codiya's tail, and as the spring retracted, Link swung himself through the air in an arc, landing hard, uncomfortably, but amazingly astride the beast's scaly back. Codiya released a loud screech of disdain and defeat but then fell silent and still. The next moment, he began retching, back arching jerking as he coughed, and Link was forced to dig his legs into the rough scales to keep hold. He feared he somehow managed to kill the poor creature; perhaps his tale contained some important life force.

But then, something bright and green and shimmering spewed from the creature's mouth, landing in the hands of Midna who stared in surprise, then grimaced.

"Okay, so that's just nasty and not _at all_ as epic as they make it out in the legends..."

All the same, Midna held the gold-gilded emerald, the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, in her hands. After admiring its sparkling beauty, she carefully slipped it into the folds of her cloak.

With a grin, Link extended a hand, bidding her join him atop the Codiya. The only way out now was surely up, as none of the doors had reopened. Midna reached for his hand—

And was knocked off her feet by an abrupt jerk. Midna glanced about the volcano, then at Link in concern—

Before the quake began again and did not stop. The whole place began shaking frantically, bits of fiery rock crumbling from above, creating a blinding, choking ashy cloud. Lava in the surrounding pools began to bubble ominously.

"The volcano is collapsing!" Midna shouted, voice quavering with panic as flaming stones rained down on all sides. They landed with exploding booms, spraying dust, searing shards and embers everywhere. Link winced as they charred his skin but didn't move from his position atop Codiya. Midna made no move to hop on, not even when he cast her an imploring look.

"What for?" she cried. "How does climbing atop a mutant, flightless lizard help me? Of all the dragons, you would have to tame the wingless kind—"

In a moment that was swifter than a flash of lightning yet pierced his heart just as starkly, he watched the fiery boulder rush at her, stretched forth a hand as if by some magic he could catch her or cast her aside with the flick of his wrist, and then closed his eyes—

Midna snapped her head up and barely released half a scream before her world blackened.


	14. Part 2, Chapter 4: Zora of Old

Midna opened her eyes. Blackness consumed her, but not the sort of fearful blackness she would have expected. A calm, cool peace wrapped around her, snuggling her securely as the folds of her cloak. Perhaps this was death. She thought if it was, she ought to feel worse about leaving Link behind to fend for himself or else just perish alone. Yet, perhaps such a lack of despair was why this _was_ death.

Then, a bluish-white light descended. From how high, she could not be certain, as the blackness spanned unending on all sides. There was nothing else to do save to watch the blue light. No sense of a need to rush or worry met her mind. Instead, she focused on the light, watching curiously.

The thin column of light widened just a bit then paused to form a ring, like a circle of sapphire flame, on what might have been the floor, if such concepts as floors existed in death. Indeed, while Midna felt secure, she felt weightless enough to move in any direction in the blank space she so chose.

Gradually, something silvery began to sparkle in the midst of the blue ring. Its glistening intensified then finally solidified into some shape Midna could not quite make out. Stepping forward, she floated towards it until she held it clearly enough in her sight, and then, with a small gasp, she halted. A stone pedestal, the Triforce carved unmistakably within its side. She knew enough lore of the world so closely intertwined with her own to know what once resided in that pedestal.

The silver spread out from the pedestal, creating a wide, round, marble slab which stopped to rest at her feet. Stepping up and studying its glittering smoothness by the dreamy blue glow of the light column, Midna again gasped. Not so much out of surprise—she already knew where she stood—but out of awe that, of all places, Death should lead her to such a Sacred Realm before she took that final passage and eternal slumber...

Movement caused her eyes to snap up. And then, to stare for a third and most captivating time.

A figure, half concealed by the shadows, half illuminated by the sapphire glow. Then, as the figure stepped forward, Midna saw its skin truly radiated an ocean blue hue of its own. A dark cloak and hood concealed all save those bluish arms, feet, and eyes as brilliant a cerulean as at Hyrule's first Creation, when all was entirely pure and new.

"I've been waiting for you, Princess of Many Times and Realms."

A woman's voice. Soft, young yet old with many experiences and much knowledge. Her eyes glistened with a certain sharpness demanding Midna's full attention.

"Welcome," the woman continued. "Welcome to the Sacred Realm of old...in a different time, a different Hyrule...yet, its memory is preserved for those who know the old tales and would seek its refuge in times of trouble. The true Sacred Realm, as you shall someday have need of it..."

She waved one side of her cloak in a great arc. For just a few moments, visions of a vividly green wood blurred by Midna in all directions. She didn't even try to stifle yet another gasp as she recognized the glen where her Mirror lay. So that place would hold more than one key in hers and Link's mission...

_Link_.

"Link," she breathed. "So...if I am not dead, I must get back to him. I don't know how I may aid him, yet I can't abandon him in such danger."

The woman gave a solitary but firm nod. "I know. Tis why I come to you, though I can do so only in visions. The Codiya holds the key. It is wingless, yet not without wings. Remember the Goron's sacred crop. It holds more than one key, just like the Sacred Grove of the Kokiri."

Midna stared. Did this wise creature read her mind?

No time to wonder about such though. Link. She must get back to him at all costs...

"You will see me again," the woman said, starting to recede back into the shadows. "I will grant you further aid on your quest. But for now, it is Link who needs the true aid."

"But I still don't understand—"

Midna held out a hand to stop her, but the woman had already gone. The blue light enveloped Midna, and she began to float up and up, heart racing as she hoped the help the woman offered would not be squandered. How could knowing of the bomb flowers help?

Gradually, the light faded, then darkened, and then, at the last...

Midna opened her eyes, sitting up with a start, coughing terribly as she quickly inhaled a sharp burst of fiery dust and ash. Link knelt beside her, eyes closed yet face raised towards the heavens, brows furrowed deeply as if he implored the goddesses with all the might he could muster for her safety.

Midna reached out a hand to touch him when her eye caught on a glimpse of red. She should not have noticed with the myriad of embers raining all around, yet perhaps the vision granted her some special gift. Leaning over, she cleared aside the debris to reveal a small patch of bomb flowers, their brilliant velvet petals somewhat crumpled yet still vibrant crimson and violet hues.

"Link!" she cried.

He already looked at her with awe and relief and tried to mask his face with seriousness as she said,

"These flowers—look, don't look at me like I'm crazy, I don't have time to explain—but these flowers can help. Help me feed them to the Codiya!"

With a fervent nod, he scrambled over to help her start uprooting the blossoms. It was tough work as they were lodged securely in the earth, and having to dodge a more than occasional razor-sharp boulder didn't help matters. The Codiya had taken to stomping about in fear, adding needless tremors beneath their feet. But with a final tug, they hefted one of the flowers, waved it in front of the Codiya who ceased his frightened thrashings long enough to lock eyes on the flower, sniff it with hungry eyes, and then devour it, nearly taking Midna's hands with it.

Midna scowled at the beast, preparing a sassy retort when he lifted his face to the sky, released a mighty screech, and pushed off from the ground. Hovering only a few inches above the quaking earth, his blazing eyes encouraged them to adventure. Sharing a look and nod, Link and Midna scrambled onto the back of the Codiya.

The Codiya swerved with lightning precision as a lethal shard catapulted towards them, then shot up in the air, zooming towards the volcano's exit far above.

Link nudged Midna and glanced back with a wide grin.

"Great timing, I know!" shouted Midna, thinking upon not only the Codiya's dodge but the mysterious knowledge of the woman in the vision as well.

"You can compliment my excellency later though; steer the Codiya and make sure you grab enough bomb flowers on the way up!"

With a firm nod, Link latched onto the dragon's long whiskers which again waved behind his massive head like the streamers of a celebratory, life-sized puppet. Gently tugging them, he veered the Codiya up and to the right, avoiding a massive rain-fall of spewing fire and bits of lava.

Their upward climb proved rocky at first; Midna gripped his shoulders hard as they crashed into the walls to avoid the flaming boulders splintering from above. Soon though, Link and the Codiya worked together to weave a sort of swerving pattern, steadily climbing while zigg-zagging from one side of the volcano to another, pausing only to let the dragon gulp down a bomb flower or two and keep the flames of his tail illuminated.

"We're almost there!" cried Midna as the circular opening above morphed from smoky grey to sky blue. The outside world drew closer and closer. The Codiya protested with a weary snarl, but Link tugged the whiskers hard, spurring him on with a kick in the side—

"LINK!"

He realized it right as she screamed it—too late.

The Codiya screeched in fear and pain as it banged against the wall. Sinking its claws into the stone, it struggled to keep hold but was fast slipping, the rock too hard for him to dig deep. The constant rumbling shook them steadily towards the bottom where they started, and already, bubbles of lava erupted between the stony crags and climbed steadily up to meet them in the middle.

Link glanced around frantically, all the while trying not to feel or look frantic. Midna had done a wonderful job of bringing them this far, of figuring out about the bomb flowers, but now, none lay in sight—

Across the room. There was no way the Codiya could crawl all that way in time—not to mention he would probably have slipped too far down by then anyways. What would the ancient Hero have done? Probably whipped out his boomerang and nonchalantly drawn the bomb flower to himself. Figured they had received not so much as a few rupees and some songs on their quest so far—

The hookshot. How could he have forgotten already? Sure they hadn't used it in a little while, but that couldn't have been more than...a week or so ago..? All time seemed blurred now, lasting both a measly few seconds and an entire kingdom's age at once...

Drawing out the hookshot, he tried to aim the laser. His hand shook, the Codiya shook, the volcano shook, making it difficult to both focus on the bomb flower and even catch sight of the laser. He couldn't afford to try too many shots though. It would take too long for the chain to spring forth and retract several times, despite its speed. The Codiya already slipped slightly below the bomb flower, forcing Link to aim up a bit—

As the pain ripped through his arm like fire, he dropped the hookshot. If he could have cursed he would have; pain stabbed more poignantly through him as something seemed to pound against his aching flesh, and as his blurring vision cleared for a moment, he saw Midna beating the flames leaping on his arm, extinguishing them.

Shaking his head and holding his arm, he tried not to look at the sharp stony shard protruding from seared flesh. The sight made him want to vomit almost as much as the pain, so he looked down—

Only to find the hookshot wedged between the Codiya's claws and the wall he yet clung too, sliding more steadily now. Looking up at Midna with mingled torment, hope, and urgency, she granted him a glance which read both, "Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me," and, "I really hope I can pull this off or we're both doomed—thanks a lot," before stretching down and, after a bit of a struggle, prying the hookshot free.

She held it out to him, but he shook his head. No way he could aim with his other arm without any means of steadying it. The pain still caused his vision to waver anyways. If he had the smallest chance of aiming before, it was now entirely extinguished.

Midna looked up. So did Link. She'd have to hurry before they slid beyond the hookshot's range of reaching the bomb flower. Holding the hookshot tightly in both hands, she aimed up and released. Link remembered thinking with annoyance how, after all these years, someone should have utilized technology to create a homing device for the hookshot, as well as the fact that, between his arm nearly falling off and being assaulted by Gorons earlier, this truly was proving the worst day of their journey—

Then, the world disappeared into solid black.

He heard a victorious roar from the Codiya.

Then, a deafening explosion.

Wind and heat rushed past as their speed accelerated. Whether they moved up or down at such a speed, he couldn't tell, nor whether Midna's cry was one of distress or victory.

Then, his mind and memory darkened as well.

"_I will need to set the bone first, before he awakens...then, after soothing the pain, I can bring him back into the conscious realm..."_

_A gentle hand upon his forehead. Midna's fingers curling tight around his unbroken hand. Another pair of hands, gentle but strong, grasping the arm still radiating with pulsing pain—_

_The hands pulled sharply, there was a loud snap, and he faded away once more._

Link opened his mind, freshly awakened once more.

At first, only darkness and peace. He wondered if he had just up and died. Last he remembered, a pain seeming strong enough to kill any man seized his entire body.

Gradually though, as his mind cleared, he realized that while the pain had truly vanished, the blackness persisted only because he had not yet opened his eyes.

Doing so, blackness still met him. Twas a blackness dotted by twinkling white eyes though, and he soon knew he stared at the night-time sky.

Sitting up slowly, he observed three more things. He sat once more on the plush fields of Hyrule. Midna knelt before him, smiling with instant relief, sighing, and closing her eyes to mouth a prayer of thanks before turning her eyes back upon him; they gleamed vividly with their keen fires, trying not to look exhilarated but failing entirely.

Next to Midna knelt another being, and it was she which baffled him so entirely that he thought one of two things: perhaps he really _was_ dead, and Midna too, and they'd both found their way into the Spirit Realm. Or else he was still asleep and woke up into a truly miraculous dream of sorts.

Link frowned, not in a sad or disapproving way, but in confusion, even disbelief. She was not one of the winged Zorita of his world. She bore no wings, only the elegant flippers streaming like gentle falls from her arms, the brilliant sapphire eyes, and the delicate, fin-shaped ears, thin and soft as silk. Beyond that, she had no hair to speak of, her nose was long, slender, and ended with an intelligent point, and her skin glistened a lovely cerulean hue but with none of the rainbow inflections of the Zorita they met. In short, she looked nothing like a Zorita because she looked everything like one of the Zora of old. That people which dwelt entirely on land and water, who over time morphed into the Rito of the Sky, and finally into the lovers of sky and water they esteemed in Hyrule today, the Zorita. _She was a Zora_. Of that there was no mistake...

But there _was_ much mystery.

"Link...Link..? _Link_!"

Midna's warbled voice finally broke through clearly to his focused and somewhat yet foggy mind. Looking up, he saw concern glittering fervently in her eyes. Stretching forth a delicate hand to rest upon his, she asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, perhaps so ardently as to look a fool, but that didn't matter. He cared only for the worry which dissipated gradually from her eyes, and even then, he nodded.

"The pain was intense; he might yet be recovering."

Link's eyes snapped with full alertness now to that other which spoke. Her voice flowed with a smooth, quiet, but clear and commanding wisdom such as when Midna spoke of something very serious, solemn, or important. Her eyes were just as intense as Midna's—and just as concealing as hers were at the first and often were still. Beyond their gentility, he could not be certain what she felt.

"Forgive me, young Hero, for coming to you only as a voice until this moment. Even now, it is a risk for me to aid you here, and in person...

"But now, I own what explanation I can give to appease your curiosity, even if only in part.

"I am indeed, as baffles you, a Zora of old, from the ancient Hyrule. This is the form I take as I travel between the Realms, guiding and watching over you as I may. I regret I cannot show my true form nor even share its identity with you; to do such would cause detriment to you, Midna, the Princess Zelda herself, and any others involved with your quest—thus, all of Hyrule, Termina, and Twilight, as, in the end, all are affected for the future by how we spend every waking moment in the present.

"I must depart from you; already, I tarry longer than I feel comfortable with, yet my heart could not leave you unhealed without regret, and the time wasted in your healing would have proven a greater bane on your quest.

"Travel now to the falls of the Zorita of Hyrule. There, your path will prove a little easier, as before, and then, the final and truest tests..."

She rose to her feet with utmost fluidity. Then, stepping back, she seemed almost to float into the shadows of the night, merging with them like a wave rejoining its fellow ripples.

"Good night, dear Heroes. Rest in peace and greet the dawn with new vigilance. The goddesses continue to bless thee..."

The night consumed her delicate form even as distance drowned her last, fading syllables.

Link stared at that space a long time before realizing that, with her departure, he'd stood to his feet at some point. He couldn't say when. He could say only that her leaving tore a deeper pain within him than his wounds from the volcano had. The pain was brief but intense, leaving him stunned a moment, and then, to wonder. Why should her separation be anything to him? And even more so, why should he feel, suddenly for that she was so much a stranger, that he belonged by her side?

Though its wonder lingered, the feeling passed quickly enough. Glancing down, he saw Midna watching him intently, eyes aglow with confusion and concern. He smiled softly at her and laid down on the ground, eyes beckoning her to do the same. Returning the smile, her eyes trusting, she did so. Their hands touched, fingertips kissing ever so slightly.

It was that smallest connection which soothed Link's heart, telling him everything would be all right, at least until morning, at least so long as they could own these few, precious moments to just touch and sleep and be in the wide, open fields of Hyrule. As though no harm had ever befallen those fields and none ever would. He knew such a thought was a mere dream. He knew what was and that such imaginings were not. All the same, until dawn called to a new day and a new danger, to dream was possible. To dream was real. To dream was enough, as long as the dream could endure.


	15. Part 2, Chapter 5: Sisterhood

The journey to Ikana began with a long, monotonous stretch of field followed by a long, monotonous stretch of rocky, bumpy path between jutting cliffs. When their travels extended into the fringes of twilight, the sun's fading rays made yet frailer by the new presence of grey, wispy clouds, Link knew they had definitely graced the borders of Ikana.

No living thing seemed to grow. All was solid rock, and even its constant, reddish tint bored their already-weary minds and bodies. The path wound up and up and was easy to follow, mostly smooth at the first but littered with more and more potholes and craggy snares the further they traversed.

At last, the path grew very steep, and Link and Midna had to grab onto each other, propelling each other along, using one another as walking sticks. Then, stepping up over a final ridge, it loomed before them—the legendary canyon and the high cliff tops rising far beyond it.

From the vast expanse of the canyon, whose depths were hidden by ever-scrolling mists, rose several towering, rocky spires. On top of each lay a flat surface so that they were very skinny plateaus of sorts, with just enough room for two people to stand upon and perhaps pace back and forth a bit. They created precarious stepping stones up to the cliff-tops high above where Link felt certain the Goddess of Time must reside. The one mystery was how to bridge the huge gaps of empty space between the stepping-stone spires—unless he and Midna truly did come across a giant. That seemed unlikely though, as they'd spotted no life in Ikana at all yet.

The only clue was a wooden post jutting out of the bottom-most spire, a target painted on its surface. If the legends were true, Link knew what that meant. Detaching the hookshot from his belt, he turned its gleaming silver over in his hands.

Suddenly, it didn't seem like such a big or mighty tool, especially next to the looming, unseeable depths of the canyon, and especially comparing its weight with theirs. The stories of the Hero crossing such abysses so effortlessly seemed no longer so exhilarating.

Glancing over at Midna, he saw her staring with the profound horror he felt at the canyon; it glared like a gaping, hungry mouth which is never satisfied. If they were to tumble inside, they would be like two, insignificant leaves fluttering down, down, down...

But what else could be done? The target post was a sign. It was their _only_ sign. Link would need to be the strong one here. Midna already backed slowly away from the cliff's edge, whether consciously or no. She was a strong young woman, but in the sight of such fear, it might be hard to persuade she who was also a stubborn young woman...

Apologizing fervently to her inside his mind, he swooped her up in his arms. She let out a small squeak of surprise, but before she could realize what he was up to, he aimed the hookshot, pulled the trigger—

The iron chain shot forth, and the iron claws at its end stuck fast in the post. He yanked hard, but there was no pulling them out.

"Link!" Midna cried pitifully, almost making him release her, but as she began to squirm, he knew it was now or never—

He released the trigger; the suspended chain contracted in what seemed the blink of an eye and yet a terrifying minute all at once. Midna hugged Link so tight it hurt, but he tried to focus instead on the target they swiftly flew towards. It really _did _feel like flying. That was the most frightening yet exciting part—the weightlessness, air the most solid thing surrounding him and Midna—

Their feet touched down, and they were safe.

Breathing hard, Link tried to set Midna on the spire's flat summit. At first, she would not let go her tight grip at all, so he kept his arms wrapped around her close, waiting for her to calm; her heart beat wildly against his chest. Gradually, her fingers slipped from about his neck, her arms loosened, her body grew less rigid, and she slid carefully from him like a snake steadily slithering from danger.

At last, she stood on her own before him, closing her eyes—or maybe they'd been closed the whole time—and heaving a huge sigh before reopening them with fires blazing lethally at Link.

"You little Imp," she snapped. "Honestly, if I'd _wanted_ a horrific joyride, I'd have saddled up with Tingle on his hot-air balloon..."

Link grinned.

"All right, all right—no, I _wouldn't_ have. I suppose, in the end of things, you _did_ do a good job, Hero. Got us this far, at the least..."

She glanced uneasily into the abyss. Link felt it too—too much freedom, too much open air enclosing them. He clutched the hookshot tightly, feeling a little better, though he knew it couldn't just magically spring forth and save them should one of them accidentally tip over the edge.

"Now what?" Midna asked, gazing up at the next spire.

Link and Midna didn't have to glance around long before she exclaimed, "Look! There. That tile. It looks different from the rest of the stone..."

Indeed, right next to where they stood, on the other side of the post, lay a square tile, very slightly raised from the rest of the spire's surface. Its coloring was different too. Holding the edge of the post tight, Link carefully inched his way towards the tile. He had plenty of room to move about but felt more than a little claustrophobic, even a bit wobbly. He smirked at such irony. That he should feel so encased when he'd never been so surrounded by nothingness in all his life.

Stepping on the tile, it lowered and clicked like a switch. A small rumble, and then, looking up, they saw a hookshot post appear atop the next spire up in their path.

"Brilliant!" Midna beamed, starting her way towards Link—

Then stopping short.

"There's only enough room for one on that side," she called, loudly as if they stood far apart. Link couldn't deny it _felt_ that way; he didn't feel comfortable at all standing where he was, unable to assist her if something went awry.

"You'll have to come back on this side so we can both use the hookshot."

Link carefully stepped off the tile and made his way back over. He cast an apologetic look at Midna who tried to smile, though she looked like she'd rather eat a whole bowl full of wriggling, hopping tektites. Then, scooping her up in his arms, he turned to aim the hookshot—

There was nothing to aim at. The post had vanished from the next highest spire. Link frowned. Midna frowned too, though he thought she looked a bit happier about the whole thing than she ought.

The next moment though, she was pouting, glancing uncomfortably at all the empty space still surrounding them. Link started back towards the tile, but she gently grabbed his arm.

"No, don't," she mumbled.

He stopped and sighed, knowing she was right, though he'd hoped she wasn't. He'd heard of such puzzles. They would need some way of keeping the switch suppressed so that the post would stay raised and they could hookshot their way across.

"Hmm..." Midna half-sighed, half-growled. Link's head spun with hopes of conjuring a solution; Midna quickly grew agitated, though she fought hard against it with close-knit brows and clenching fists. He feared too as she paced in such a small space, turning sharply very close to the cliff's edge. If she grew too upset and absorbed in her rantings, she might just topple off the edge...

He sighed deep relief as she plopped on the stony crag beside him.

"Well, now what?" she clearly growled this time, then mumbled, "What would the Hero do if he was stuck in a tricky situation? A puzzle of sorts? Consider all options, look for the simplest solution not yet tried..."

Link had not heard much of the ancient temples and other trials endured by the Hero on his quest. However, what he had heard told him Midna was thinking along the correct lines. There must be something truly simple they were missing.

Link looked over at Midna and found her critically scanning the cliff-tops. Link began searching as well, but despite his ever-sharp eye, espied only the rising spires they were supposedly meant to climb to the top; how remained a mystery.

So, he took up Midna's other suggestion—to search what they had on their person. He couldn't place any objects they'd received lately which might help. Save the hookshot, which was obvious, if they could figure out the missing piece of the puzzle. Rummaging around in his sack, Link's fingers tripped over some rope, a small hunting knife, twine, matches, then grazed a handful of rupees, and beside those—

With a grin, he pulled out a late birthday present from Sarita. His ocarina. Sarita had crafted the egg-shaped flute from the golden wood of the Kokiri's finest Makar trees with her own hands.

As he held it, gleaming with an egg-white sheen in even in the faded sun, Midna glanced over and smirked. "Of course. Of all things. If the Hero couldn't figure something out, _play a song_. Figures you'd be a weirdo with a musical egg as well. Go ahead, pipe away..."

Placing the ocarina to his lips, he blew the first song which came to mind—Saria's Song, that of the ancient forest sage whom Sarita was named for.

After playing a couple of rounds, nothing happened. Of course, there was always the off-chance he simply didn't play the right song, but...

"_Really_? It could take ages for us to figure out what notes we need—if that's even what we're supposed to do!"

Despite Midna's continued growling, Link remained patient. The music at least calmed his nerves, allowing him to think more clearly. Standing up, he began to pace, repeating the song—

And was almost knocked backwards into the abyss as, with a small rumble, something rose from the square tile like a swiftly sprouting stalagmite. Lowering the ocarina, Link steadied himself and stood back with Midna to admire the statue which now stood on the tile, keeping the switch pressed firmly down. An exact replica of Link himself, playing the ocarina. It was strangely eerie how life-like the statue looked, vibrant color and all.

Midna shuddered yet gave a small grin. "Good call, Hero—or maybe just good luck. At any rate, it _is_ a little freaky looking at that thing, so...let's get a move on, shall we?"

Link nodded enthusiastically and turned to the hookshot post clearly jutting from the next highest spire. Holding Midna close while she hugged him for all it was worth, he aimed the hookshot and released. The metal talons grabbed the post. As he released the trigger again, the chain shot them over the abyss, Midna shrieking the whole time until they touched upon the next rocky surface.

Midna sighed relief then glanced up disdainfully at the stretch of five more spires before the final cliff-top. Making a nasty sort of face at them, she then turned to Link and said, "All right, Hero. Do your thing."

Link played the song. And played. And played once more. And played over and over until his fingers grew sore.

This time, Midna's attempted growl morphed into a weary sigh as she slouched to the ground.

"A good try, Link." She smiled up at him, but he noted the tired glimmer in her eyes. It was not a physical tiredness but rather an emotional and mental one. He understood well; Midna was not one to _not_ understand how to do something or else figure it out easily enough. She'd reassembled an entire mirror spanning between their Realms. Now, that something so simple should hold them back when she was just as eager as he to see their mission already completed...

Determination washing some of the weariness from her eyes, she looked up at him again and said, "Perhaps just a different song?"

He gave a firm nod, set the ocarina to his lips—

"_Link...Link..."_

"What is that voice?" Midna breathed, rising slowly to stand beside him.

Tremulous, Link's hand rushed instinctively to his belt—only to realize that no sword hung there. Not that he owned a true blade, but even the wooden ones he practiced with would have served as a better defense than none at all.

"Here," Midna drew a long, thin, but sharp, silvery rapier. "It is yours until you obtain your own."

Gripping it tightly, Link moved close to Midna, scanning spires, cliff-tops, skies, and the space on which they rested—which seemed, of a sudden, even more compact in such a small space—for any sign of where the voice and its perhaps-eminent danger might flow from.

"_Link...and Midna too..._

"_Do not fear. You are indeed on the right path. I come to aid you with this riddle:_

'_What is done within must be repeated without.'_

"_Remember, Link..."_

Then, as if carried on a breeze, the voice faded like a zephyr, and all lay still in the twilit night once more.

Midna shivered and whispered, "What do you suppose? Did you feel it, Link? Did you feel it too?"

She did not need to define "it" for him because he _did _feel it. A strange power emanating from that voice, gripping him and commanding him to be still, despite its gentility and delicateness. It was that very gentility which made him want to listen, even as its secret power and mysteriousness also bid him listen.

"What do you suppose?" Midna repeated. "Surely, only the voice of one like a goddess could hold such power—and, I dare say, pop in at such a perfect time with the wisdom we needed to continue.

"What sense do you make of the riddle, Link? She said we were on the right path—I assume with the ocarina and songs. 'What is done within must be done without...'"

Link thought hard. He thought hard over everything he'd done to make the first statue appear, trying to break down each step into the tiniest details, not wishing to miss anything which might be important. He played the song atop the tile. Then, he started pacing, yet playing. The statue appeared, along with the hookshot post...

Hadn't he done all that just now? He played and kept playing and playing and—

Looking down, his eyes trailed to Midna. And the different-colored stone tile peeking from beneath her cloak. He had paced. He had played. But never upon the tile. Gently tapping her and pointing, she studied his gestures with a curious frown a few moments before raising her brows in understanding and scrambling from her place atop the tile.

Standing on the tile, Link played Saria's Song. When nothing happened, he played a few more rounds. When Midna excitedly breathed, "What must be done within must be done without," literally dragging him off the tile, understanding flooded him as well, and he repeated the song—

The stone statue appeared beside them, the hookshot post on the spire up above.

With an excited squeal, Midna grabbed onto Link, closing her eyes tight this time as they glided across the expanse, eerily weightless for a few moments. She still squealed but, as they landed, urged him excitedly to make the next post appear.

Over and over, he repeated the process, playing Saria's Song while standing atop the tile, then repeating the song after he'd moved aside so the statue could appear, pressing the switch and causing the next post to appear. Up and up they flew, until the end when Midna at last cried out with exhilaration, laughing as they reached the very top of the cliffs.

"I think I am actually sad now to see an end to that, now I've gotten used to it," she laughed gaily, and Link grinned.

Then, they looked up, and as the clouds sifted aside, starlight glittered upon the temple of the Goddess of Time.

It was a small structure, strange but magnificent once one's eyes adjusted. The first thing Link couldn't help but notice—and saw Midna's eyes stare curiously at as well—was that the Temple was built upon some sort of ruins. As if some ancient tribe or other, having torn down the temple of their enemy's heathen god, decided to flaunt their victory to the world by just leaving the ruins there and building the new temple for their own goddess atop. The Temple itself, strangely enough, appeared perfectly level, as if the victors had, at least, attempted to rearrange the rubble to make it so. The Temple was an ordinary stone structure, tall but small, with pillars flanking the grand double doors. All was gilded in a simple but impressive, glass-like gold, gleaming like a champagne diamond in the moonlight. Though beautiful, Link thought it seemed a small structure for a deity gifted with so great a title as "Goddess of Time". Then again, if she truly was master over all time, perhaps she was not as bound by the elements of space, desire for the material, and boredom as humans were.

As Midna and Link crept over the rubble towards the Temple, Link glanced with interest at the bits of shattered past strewn about, wondering about the place's history, hungry to know more should he ever get the chance to return and learn. Glimpses of paintings and carvings from the once-grand structure—giant, leering eyes and stars and a hideous but powerful, scorpion-like creature.

Reaching the steps scaling up to the towering double doors, they slipped up noiselessly and crept inside.

The doors closed without a sound upon a room simple but fair, the floor tiled with marble squares alternating pearly black and glittering white. The magic of their sparkle was all the more enhanced by the moonbeams sifting through the tall arched windows peeking between the pillars supporting the ceiling on either side of a golden carpet. The carpet itself flowed like a river up the length of the temple, up the steps of a white marble dais, to rest at the feet of an immense, white marble thrown. Nestled in the throne, sitting tall, straight, but comfortably, as if she'd always belonged there, was the Goddess of Time herself.

Billowing gold and white robes swathed her delicate body, sweeping the floor like moonbeams as the real moonlight set all a glitter—the robes, her fair skin, her night-ebony curls, her apricot eyes.

"Welcome, dearest descendant of the Hero, and you, Midna, Heroine of Old..."

Her voice flowed as richly as the sun represented in her eyes and literally echoed with a soft but certain power throughout the temple. Its power did not frighten but rather soothed, like a lullaby. This truly was where they were meant to be in that exact moment of time.

"A long time have I waited here to greet you—and to thank you, Link. It is your ancestor, the first Link, who freed me and allowed me to return to my rightful place of dwelling and worship. In all these many, many years, no evil has befallen my Temple again...

"But now, as you know, a greater evil would seek to assail my whole Realm, as well as both your own. So, I will not prolong your stay. I will grant what you need and send you on your way; time indeed is of the utmost essence, especially now..."

From beneath her flowing folds, she presented a glistening harp made of smooth, pure gold glass. Even the strings shimmered as if strung of the delicate stuff. Fingers long, graceful, and light as feathers touched the strings which vibrated, quietly but with an unexpected sound, like a choir readying itself for a great performance. Link smiled to himself, thinking upon the Kokiri choir.

"Midna. I believe you know what is expected?"

Midna nodded and drew from her own cloak a long, silver flute. She set her lips and fingers in place, and then looked up at the goddess who began to play.

It was not long before a whole chorus of sweet but powerfully resonating voices, as well as the pure strain of the flute, flooded the Temple and swelled Link's heart. The notes the goddess granted were few, and she and Midna repeated them many times to ascertain Midna mastered them well. Even still, Link's heart seemed to break a little as the celestial climax waned into an echoing hush.

Midna returned her flute beneath her cloak and gazed up at the goddess with new reverence. Peace glowed also upon her face fervently, as well as an eagerness, as if she and the goddess were now connected by some unbreakable bonds Link wished he could be fettered by as well.

Seeming to understand, the goddess smiled warmly.

"Yes, the song is now a part of you. It is _yours_, you _own_ it, and you will feel this and know every time you play it.

"I have just granted you the first of three parts of the ancient Song you must reassemble.

"This Song is called 'Midna's Requiem.'"

Midna could not suppress a gasp. She studied the goddess with furrowed, curious brow, even a bit of concern.

Link squeezed her hand. A true honor to have the song they sought named after her. Still, its title was frightening, and he hoped it represented a temporary sleep, or—if truly a more permanent one—that it was meant to somehow quell death rather than create it.

Though her eyes remained fixed with concern upon the goddess, Midna squeezed his hand back fervently, a silent thanks for his support.

The goddess only smiled calmly warmly before continuing,

"You may wonder why two parts of the Song lie in Termina, one in Twilight. One part used to lie in each realm, but the holder of the second, the Many-Link, travels across all the realms and currently resides in Termina. Thus, here he is, and here you shall continue until you find him.

"I can grant you also my piece of the Triforce; as a spirit, I have no need of it, nor shall I die in its passing on. I am already of the Spirit Realm, dead to your own Realm.

"So, please, accept my gift, Princess of the Hero of Time..."

The goddess folded her apricot hands and shielded her eyes with soft lids, as if in reverential prayer. The Triforce glowed with brilliant, glittering ripples but a mere moment upon her hand before vanishing and glowing instead upon Midna's. Midna gazed down in awe. Two shards, instead of one, now glistened faintly on the back of her hand, the Triforce of Wisdom nearly complete.

"Go now, dear Heroes. The path ahead lies that way..."

She swept one arm out to her right. Link and Midna looked over at a sapphire warp crystal standing vertically several feet off, ready to transport them from the Temple.

Link gave the goddess a solemn look but one he hoped was full of the gratitude and exhilaration washing over him at having obtained their first piece of the song, as well as an unexpected Triforce shard. The same excitement gleamed thoroughly in Midna's eyes as she bowed her head in a final gesture of thanks.

Then, together, they stepped into the blue light which immediately began to wrap its warm folds around them like comforting sun rays on the coolest autumn evening.

"_Well done, Heroes_..."

"The voice again!" Midna had just enough time to gasp before the crystal's sunny folds enclosed them completely in azure magnificence.

They had landed not on the rocky ridges of Ikana as they expected, but upon the rolling hills of Termina Field, close to the wall surrounding Clock Town. Strangely enough, it was dawn again. They wondered if a whole other day passed so quickly, or whether the goddess simply reset time. It was not theirs to say though; time was _her_ forte, after all. They said nothing of it thus; for Link's part, he was grateful for a little extra daylight.

"Well," sighed Midna. "That's a relief. Perhaps we can even walk to the East Coast and find the Zorita by nightfall..."

She glanced up at the sky swathed in a rainbow array of sunset shades. Then, she glanced with both hope and skepticism at Link. He smiled gently. He _was_ tired, but also, he thought, far too excited to sleep a wink just yet. Though night would stretch late over Termina before they reached the beach, he was willing to at least begin the trek.

With a smile of agreement from Midna, they started off.

The journey did not last nearly as long as they counted on. After a mere two hours or so, cliff-tops rose from the east. Midna half-stifled a groan and gazed up with loathing. Link half wanted to laugh and half really hoped these cliffs did not prove such an awful trial as the last.

But after a half hour or so, they found themselves slipping between the cliffs then emerging onto a sandy beach beside the stretching ocean. Its small waves frothed like silver fairies dancing upon its surface in the moonlight. To their left, another path wound between cliffs. To their right, the cliffs wound down the beach and out of sight.

"Well, then..." sighed Midna, plopping rather ungracefully into the sand. Link grinned then fell down beside her, his body realizing the same, abrupt weariness. To just collapse and not have to move an inch felt incredibly, suddenly amazing.

Neither spoke. It was obvious both were too weary to search for the Zorita that night. Nor could they even begin to know how. At the same time, Link felt too awake still—or else too tired—to fall asleep. Instead, he fiddled inside his sack, and, with a grin, pulled out his ocarina.

Link played a slow tune upon the ocarina. Its strains flowed melancholy but hopeful, just like the rays of light which sifted through the sadness of his heart and slowly melted away the cold, both because of his new chance at heroism and because of Midna's presence.

He felt Midna watching him, eyes soft but bright, studying carefully. He did not look over but saw from the corner of his eye as she reached beneath her cloak. A glint of silver in the moonlight, and then, a higher, purer strain joined his. It was then he looked and saw her playing beside him upon a silver flute, long and delicate like the silvery fingers so tenderly and deftly stroking its keys.

Long they played the song, improvising bits here and there, varying pitch, key, and volume so as to instill the song with passion, its notes not mere notes but rather weaving some secret story etched within their hearts.

When the last, long note faded, they each lowered their instruments. Link looked up uncertainly, but Midna smiled wide. A bit of the sadness lingered in her eyes, but most was washed away by the smile brightly glimmering in her eyes as well. Link smiled too, glancing away shyly. Looking up again, her smile lingered, though softer, and she said quietly, "Long has it been since I'd anyone to play with. And glad am I that you too know the ancient songs of the Hero. The Serenade of Water...it truly is one of my favorites..."

He nodded as fervently as he could without looking too much a fool. How often that song's passion had flowed through his fingers, down through his veins, to the core of his heart. It truly was a favorite of his own.

As her eyes continued to watch him so carefully, he struggled not to break that gaze. Her eyes, like two rubies or two stars vibrant with life...he'd never beheld such unique or lovely eyes. But it was awful to be thus scrutinized and not know what she thought...

"You know," she said quietly, "we haven't really gotten a chance to talk. I haven't really gotten to know you. If you like...I'd like to do that."

His eyebrows arched high, and this time, he nodded without any care as to how he looked.

Laughing lightly, she said, "Good then. You first..."

Link opened his mouth—forgetting, as ever seemed to happen in her presence, that he could not speak. Mind scrambling for some other way of communication, he reached into his satchel and pulled out a small stick. He grinned. How frail the little stick was, with just a few, tiny leaves hanging on. He kept it though as a memento from Sarita, who so joyed in giving him small gifts on her continuous explorations of the woods. They'd dueled with branches that day, and in her defeat, the edge of hers broke off as the little stick which she granted him as an everlasting symbol of his victory.

His mind was so engrossed in recounting the memory that he hardly noticed, til almost done, that he'd drawn a picture of the scene with his stick in the sand. It wasn't a half-bad picture either, considering his limited tools and his lack of artistic skill.

Laughing a light but true laugh, Midna said, "Not bad, Hero. We should consider making you into a craftsman of some sort once all this adventuring is through...

"But who's the _girl_..?"

Her lips twisted up into an impish half-smirk. Link blushed but smiled, shaking his head.

"Just a friend then?"

He shook his head, quickly scribbling, _My best_._ A Kokiri_.

"Oh, I see. Your best friend. You must have many wonderful memories together..."

The sadness glimmered in her eyes, and his heart lurched. He did not wish that sadness to return full-fold. Jumping to his feet, he drew her blade, pointing its shining tip at her.

She stared at it, then up at him, raising a skeptical brow. "Really? _You_ want to teach _me_ to spar? And just _what_ am I to fight with anyways?"

Shrugging, he glanced towards the measly stick.

Midna looked over, up at him again, and, lips twitching with a smile she tried hard to hold back, she said, "Yeah, umm, as they say, 'I don't _think_ so.'"

He shrugged again, as if to say, "Suit yourself," then plopped back down on the sand, granting her another smile and setting to drawing in sand once more.

Many stories he wove in the sands, relating all of his simple ventures with Sarita and other of the Kokiri. At first, he wondered if he might bore her, but that fear soon dissipated. She listened with keen, bright eyes, hanging upon each word as if her life truly depended upon them.

Only when his arm ached and he could think of nothing else to draw did he sigh, slip his hands behind him, deep into the sand, lean back lazily, and gaze at her with expectant eye.

"Oh." She took a deep breath and released it as a long sigh. A bit of the light faded in her eyes, for which he still felt disappointed. But he really couldn't think of any more narratives to share. His mind was empty and exhausted.

"Well," Midna said, sitting up perkily. "I suppose it's really not fair otherwise. So, a bit about myself—"

She gasped, head whipping towards the ocean at the sound of the large splash. Link looked there too and stared in wonder and amazement.

Not far from shore, a half dozen creatures or so leapt from the water and back down again, glinting like silver stars in the moonlight. Suddenly, one of them sprang up from the water and high into the sky where, instead of plunging back down, he remained as brilliant silver-blue wings burst open wide. She—for the long waves of silvery hair showed she was, indeed, a she—hovered there a moment, studying Link and Midna with bright, inquisitive, sapphire eyes. Then, she soared towards them, even as the others frolicked forward through the shallows.

"Well," Midna breathed. "I believe we shall no longer need to worry about finding the Zorita. As ever on this quest thus far, thank the goddesses, those who _we_ needed to find have very well found _us_ instead..."


	16. Part 2, Chapter 6: Prince of Shadow

Their next journey took them West, across the fields of Hyrule once more, though their path this time proved much longer than when searching for the domain of the Zorita. Still, though the trek lasted more than two whole days, they enjoyed its serenity. Despite all the continuous walking, it was good to not worry about the trials yet to face them. Though such trials fast approached, while walking, they seemed miles and miles away, almost like a bad dream not capable of coming true.

At some point, they glimpsed Hyrule Castle town in the distance and paused to gaze at it. So much grander, vaster than that of the original. It looked entirely peaceful, blue skies sheltering it from above. Still, they knew all that could change in the twinkling of an eye. Stepping over a ridge, they departed with that peaceful vision in memory.

Towards the late afternoon of the third day, towering cliffs loomed. Up they wound between the stony precipices until something else loomed into sight—the Gerudo Fortress. This was the place from whence Ganondorf, the oldest enemy of Hyrule, hailed. The place housing the race of all women, save a male born every hundred years or so. The home of thieves rumored to be skilled and ruthless, though tales of the Hero told they were not nearly as heartless as Ganondorf himself; indeed, after proving himself in skill and stealth, the women made the first Link one of their own, a regular Gerudo amongst them.

If it was one thing Link knew held true since the ancient tales though, it was the Gerudo's distrust of outsiders—especially men. Ganondorf had not treated them well over time. At first, he sought only for a better life for them, his people. But this quest soon corrupted into an unhealthy lust for power. He abandoned them ever since, his search for the Triforce and absolute domination his sole ambition.

So, as they approached the fortress, Link's heart pounded as his mind remained void of any ideas how to sneak past the thieves—if that's what they were meant to do. Sneak where? And do what?

Once they crept an uncomfortably close distance to the large, square stone structures built into the cliff-sides, Link tugged on Midna's arm, and the two ducked behind a ridge to observe.

Back and forth before the several entrances of the fortress the Gerudo paced. Tanned skin, vibrant red curls, purple puffed pants with sleeveless blouses revealing firm midriffs. All as Link imagined them from the tales preserved. Including the sharp spears they carried upright as they paced. To the left, a huge gate stood open; what lay beyond, they could not tell, though Link guessed it was the desert.

"Now what?" Midna whispered. "Do you think I should try talking to them? Perhaps, as a woman, they might trust me better?"

"Or perhaps, as a woman, we would see through your schemes and discover they were the pitiful set-up of a weak, back-stabbing man."

Link and Midna whirled and jumped up, Link shielding Midna behind him as the four thieves gathered around, trapping them.

"Oh yes," the one sneered, rolling her eyes. "As if the lady was so utterly helpless..."

Link narrowed his eyes in a hurt and angered glare. Of course he knew she was capable. But he cared more for her safety than her expressing her capabilities.

"What?" the Gerudo scoffed, hands lighting haughtily upon her hips. "Can you not speak?"

Link shook his head, hand twitching over the hilt of his blade.

The Gerudo's eyes glanced to that hand casually, almost as if bored, then back up to meet the challenge in Link's eyes.

"I see. Well then, I suppose your sword will have to speak for you!"

Without further warning, all four ladies drew curved blades and spun through the air at Link. He blocked one, two, three—

The fourth landed a blow to his head. Blunt, as if the flat part of the sword mercifully made contact, but hard. Even as Midna shrieked his name, his vision faded and then turned black with his mind.

Link slowly opened his eyes. Then, they burst open as Midna's face hovered over his. Closing her own eyes, she sighed huge relief, then helped him to sit up. He rather wished he'd stayed down though, as the sight meeting him provided no means of cheering up.

Four walls enclosed them in a small space, rising high, high up to the ceiling. A single, solitary window let moonlight in far above...Moonlight! How long was he unconscious? Pain still throbbed on his head, dully but doing nothing to improve his mood.

At last, it dawned on them exactly where they were. The Gerudo's prison.

He looked over at Midna questioningly.

"I knew I couldn't take them all on," Midna said. "And I was insistent upon staying with you, though they offered for me to talk with their leader. I thought you should be there for that though, so here we are..."

Yes, here they were. But not for long. In all his frustration, his mind was not blinded to one memory of the first Link: Link sat in the Gerudo's prison before as well, but he escaped using a tool which had proved so useful already it seemed almost too good to be true.

But indeed, as he drew out the hookshot and Midna gave a little cry of delight, he stood and swooped her close in one arm. Aiming the hookshot, he released the chain and claw which stuck fast into the wood framing the small window. Up they zoomed, landing on the window sill. From there, they leapt to a ledge a couple feet below then gazed down.

As Link watched the guards' patterns, he knew the way would not be easy. One or the other would see them, so they'd have to leap and make a break for it. Link was in no mood for games, so they'd just have to go ahead and risk it and hope not to be caught again.

After waiting for the moment when all the Gerudo turned away, he and Midna leapt the few, remaining feet from the ledge onto the soft sand below. Tugging her by the hand, they scurried towards a ridge. If they could hide behind that and wait to judge the guards' patterns again—

"The prisoner! Escape! Catch them!"

Link and Midna bolted madly towards the ridge as the soft thuds of Gerudo footfall pursued. They didn't make it far though before a half-dozen, purple-clad females with fiery eyes encircled them, spear tips pointed dangerously close.

Link cursed inwardly while Midna stood close against him, body rigid, when—

"Stop, and lower your weapons—I said stop, you fools! Do you not stop when your leader rules it?"

The harsh command caused the Gerudo to lower their spears and bow humbly back, widening their circle to allow the authoritative figure to stroll up and pause before Midna and Link.

Her hair wisped about in curls the color of the sand. Her skin reflected the rich, warm tones of the soil of Hyrule Field, along the borders right before reaching the Valley, yet it looked smooth and soft as the fine ebony and violet velvet sash securing the long, billowing, white pants about her thin waist. A sleeveless blouse matched, and delicate golden bangles jingled from her wrists, anklets, and even her dainty, pointed ears. Her eyes shone like two desert storms, imminently changing. Right now, they promised calm yet warned defense the moment it should become necessary. A long curved sword hung in a scabbard at her side. Her arms remained crossed, but Link felt she could disarm him and Midna both in less time than it took them to draw their weapons.

Instead, a broad grin curled across her lips. A triumphant, mischievous, but definitely pleased gleam illuminated her golden eyes.

"Welcome, Hero, and Midna as well. I am Aniya, Sage of the Sands. Most proud I am—and impressed—at how quickly you solved the riddle. For, indeed, you have passed the first test.

"Only the true Hero would wield that tool which the first Link used to escape this very same sort of prison during his 'welcome' to the Gerudo Fortress..."

"Thank you, my lady," Midna said, bowing her head, as did Link. "But if I may...how do you know my name? None of the others we've met thus far have called me by my proper name."

The smile vanished from the lady's eyes and lips, like a candle snuffed before given the chance to fully shine. Solemnly, she said, "Come. There are tales even you do not know which I must share. They shall help answer that question and more, but first, we must find a place where lesser ears cannot know their secrets..."

She turned and slipped noiselessly up the slanted corridor. Midna cast Link a wondering frown. He took her hand and led her after the Gerudo lady.

After twisting through several stony passages, they entered a small room lit by torchlight. The only items were several huge, satin pillows strewn on the floor. As the lady sat on one, Midna and Link chose cushions across from her. Looking at her intently, they waited.

A kind though sad smile crossed her lips; her youthful face appeared suddenly weary, strewn with a few lines of suffering and worry that hadn't seemed to rest there before. Such was the power of memories though...

"I know your name," Aniya began, "because it was spoken often to me by another who revered it dearly—Ebony."

"Ebony!" Midna gasped. Link tried to read her features—surprised, perhaps even troubled, certainly in a state of utter wonderment. Beyond that, it was difficult for him to tell if the wonder tied to any fear or worry. Her hand stiffened a bit in his, and he squeezed gently, hoping to ease whatever unpleasant feeling assailed her.

"Ebony," Midna breathed. "I knew her. Not well—but I knew her, as I did each of my people. Her disappearance was a great bereavement to her family. What...may I ask what became of her?"

Midna seemed to gasp the last words, face contorting painfully in a sign that she wasn't sure she really _wanted_ to know, and yet, as queen, knowing was her dutiful compassion.

Aniya paused, taking a deep breath. Then, slowly releasing it, she at last opened her eyes, as if she could not bear to envision Ebony's silvery face shimmering like a lost star in the thick blackness behind her closed lids.

"Ebony certainly never returned to Twilight. I would have sent her myself if only I possessed the magic and wisdom needed, but...in the end, she died of loneliness and a broken heart.

"Ganondorf, his 'work' completed, traveled abroad again, making plans, mustering power and allies—who-knows-what—to prepare to take Hyrule, as ever. All we Gerudo always knew what he was up to. We expected it. We didn't approve, to put it lightly. But nor could we stop it...

"Ebony's child was placed in my care, as I was Head Thief in Ganondorf's absence. I strived to raise him the best I could. His father's genes flowed in him, and he was a stubborn, arrogant, even dominating child. But his mother's gentility and care for all living things rested in his heart, and it was those qualities I sought to nurture while steering those of his father in the right direction. If Ganondorf had used them for good, great things he could have done. Great things could his on have done as well...

"When the boy was around ten or so, Ganondorf returned, declaring in his quiet but final, authoritative way he would take the boy with him on his journey. I argued in every subtle way I could, saying he needed motherly care, a proper education, stability, all the normal arguments a mother might make.

"But Ganondorf would have none of it. Without explanation or even a farewell, he and the boy stole into the night.

"That was the last I saw or heard from either of them...

"Til recently. When rumors of Ganondorf's new rise to power began to float aloft, then news of his allies, one from Termina, another from Twilight. Majora...much was already known of her evil through the ancient tales told of the Hero. But this...Prince of Shadow...his title was new even amongst our circles.

"Yet, there was a time he came to Gerudo Valley. Ganondorf held one of his council meetings here. Many of us snuck down to catch a glimpse of the Prince. He was certainly handsome, with his silvery skin shining as if moon beams illuminated his every sharp feature. Eyes blacker than the darkest night but bright with passion, ambition, and so much potential and life. And his hair, redder than a tall campfire ablaze in the middle of a starry night.

"Few caught wind of his name. I was one of those few, but even before knowing his name, I knew his face. He was Ganondorf's son. He was, even more so it seemed, my son...

"He was Zaruman."

Midna gasped, bracing one hand against the floor to keep from swaying and falling over. She fought hard to control the swift, rasping breaths, blinking back tears as her eyes swelled like the pools of Codiya's volcano, needing very much to release an overwhelming pressure too long held onto.

Again, the anger raged inside Link, but this time, he allowed the compassion to quickly overflow it. Scuttling close, he hugged an arm tight around her shoulders as if maybe, just maybe, he could hold together those pieces of her heart which yet lay cracked, tattered, some even shattered in Zaruman's hands. If only Link could stitch those fragments back into a glorious, pure whole. Perhaps after all was said and done and he could focus on that one thing he would have desired to focus on this entire journey, had he allowed himself to...

He allowed himself to feel just a bit of that desire now, though not too poignantly. He must care enough to protect and comfort her, but until all was said and done, stronger emotions would only hinder their quest—and thus her safety. No, for present, though he could not deny their existence, neither could he yet embrace them either. He rhythmically rubbed her shoulder until her breathing calmed at last into a steady, quiet pace.

Then, gently slipping his arm from around her, he looked up at Aniya whose eyes shone with both solemnity and great pain. A few tears trickled down her cheeks as she whispered, "I know. Too well. I loved him too..."

As she granted a small smile, Link understood where the weariness and age reflected in her eyes emanated from. He wished his heart could break just a little for both of them, so he could _truly_ understand. Then again, perhaps in this case, he was needed as the stronger one...

"Well," Aniya rose to her feet, trying to wash all sadness from her eyes and replace it with new determination and a focus on what was important at hand. "Let me take you to the place where Midna's Requiem will return you to that original sacred Temple of our people..."

Exiting the room, they wound along the stony passages once more. Link still held Midna's hand, glancing continuously at her in concern. The panic had faded from her eyes, but they did not look at him, instead fraught with deep pensiveness which did not allow her to truly see him.

Aniya led them outside, past the fortress and through a tall gate which led into a wide expanse of desert sand. Not far in the distance, storms raged, kicking up blinding hurricanes of sand and dust.

"The Hero used other means in the days of old," Aniya said. "Now, only the right song can breach such borders, and even then, the trials beyond are said to be some of the hardest. But I have faith in you; so should you have in yourselves."

Link smiled a bit as Aniya's words echoed those of the happy mask salesman. This time, when he looked at Midna, she'd already dug out her flute with her free hand and smiled faintly at him in readiness. She gently slipped her hand from his, and he fished out his ocarina. Then, together, they played the Requiem and allowed the warp crystal to consume them one more time...


	17. Part 2, Chapter 7: Goddess of the Sands

Endless sands swirled on all sides, nearly blocking the sky and anything else which might exist from their view—though nothing else _did _seem to exist. For the first time in their quest, Link truly began to feel as though they'd signed their death warrant. Midna began to cough and sputter horribly, shielding her face with her long cloak, but he knew she must suffer as the sand began to kick up into his eyes, making him squint almost to the point of blindness—

Then, a flash of blue. Perhaps a mirage, yet their only sign of possible hope. Taking Midna's hand, he led her forward.

They trudge through the storm of sand until, as if passing some invisible barrier, the madness just ceased to be.

Glancing behind, Link and Midna saw the hurricane of sand blustering wildly, though even its call had been silenced on this side of the border. Looking before them, Midna gasped while Link squeezed her hand in shock and awe.

A massive glass structure, adorned with golden filigree, stretched thousands of miles high against a sky as brilliant a blue as the rarest sapphires. An arched doorway was etched in the bottom dome of the hourglass, leading to the temple nestled within. Its walls stretched high, glistening like gold, though upon studying it carefully, they noted it was really made of sand itself. Grains steadily trickled from the doorway cut in the hourglass, slowly wheedling away the temple's glory.

With merely a glance at each other, they knew there was only one way—forward. Though frightening to envision entering such a place where time was clearly of the essence—perhaps more so than with the other two stones—there was no other way.

It was Midna who squeezed his hand this time—perhaps involuntarily, though he half hoped not—as she whispered so softly, "I wonder if we truly only have an hour to find the Stone before the whole thing collapses on our heads, burying us unknown to anyone for eternity..."

This seemed neither the time nor place for her poetic but morbid speeches. Yet, Link wondered the same, even as he understood the intense hush of her voice. Never did he hear such utter silence in all his life. Her voice, smaller than a butterfly's rushing wings, pierced the quiet like knives scraped on an iron door. Perhaps it was more than the presence of noise amidst silence. Perhaps it was also the presence of life amidst death. For that was what the silence reflected. Twas a silence of peace past, but now only imminent death lingered. They would be the last two living souls to ever grace this Temple's shadows.

Gliding like two wisps of cloud so easily washed away, they made their way across the expanse of sand and under the glass, crossing what they knew was truly the most irrevocable threshold they had yet passed. Then, scaling the wide, majestic steps, they entered the Temple...

And gazed about in wonder. It was a simple structure though vast, the ceiling countless feet high, the walls nearly as wide, as if they entered the abode of an extremely large giant. The room was devoid save supporting pillars, a glass dome ceiling which let in plenty of light, and three staircases running perfectly parallel to each other up to a wide balcony above, the only semblance of a second floor, as far as they could tell. Etched into the wall above the balcony, they could just make out the Triforce carving.

"Well then," Midna said, a bit cheerily though warily. "At least we know our path ahead. Come, let's each take a different staircase. If there _are_ traps, perhaps we won't be assailed at once..."

Nodding and still glancing about in wonder, Link started up the middle staircase while Midna chose the leftmost.

It seemed a more arduous journey than scaling the caves of the Gorons, perhaps because their path was so continuous, always up with no break or change. Several times they paused to sink to the steps, catch their breath, and retrieve their strength. They dare not linger long, not knowing how much time the hourglass really permitted.

About half-way up, Midna called out, "Look, Link! Isn't it breathtaking?"

He looked over. Midna pointed at a little alcove set in the wall to the left of her staircase. Nestled within was a large painting of seven pyramids. The golden-brown paint constructing their mighty stones literally glistened, as if bits of diamond had been mixed in the paint.

As their trek progressed, they came across too other such magnificent paintings, one of a glittering, truly intricate spider web, the other of a butterfly formed entirely of brilliant crimson flames. No other touches of decoration existed.

"Clearly, Nayru is a minimalist inasmuch as Farore was...the opposite," Midna chose her words wisely, as if fearing to bring any disrespect upon what proved her most challenging goddess to deal with.

Upon reaching the balcony at last, Link and Midna took out their instruments, played the Requiem, and—

Were immediately swept up in a pillar of blue light, its warmth caressing their skin and setting their weary hearts at ease. Before them floated Nayru, as long, elegant, and commanding as her sisters, though her eyes were softest of the three, her smile the sweetest, and her hair curling about her face like the velvety tendrils of a young child's hair. Hair, skin, eyes—all shone the purest blue, like young brides wore on their wedding day, only its purity was magnified ten-fold. Link shuddered, feeling it almost too pure to look upon...

Then the goddess spoke, in a voice so rich and warm it nearly sang, melting even the tracest possibility of uncomfortableness from his heart,

"Welcome, Hero of Light and Princess of Shadow. And, no, do not think I judge. For Shadows always prove the Light; there can be good or evil in either, not just Shadow, while in Shadow can much good exist.

"I grant you now that which you so ardently and humbly seek..."

The gold-gilded sapphire hovered before them a few, humbling moments before vanishing. Link felt the extra weight in his pocket and placed a hand over his heart, savoring the stone's warmth.

"Now," Nayru said. "Let me grant you a few, last words of wisdom before you make the final stretches of your quest.

"Remember that there is a natural order to all things. Our world of Hyrule was founded upon certain laws and perfect order. When that order is disrupted, chaos will ensue. However, when order is maintained, peace. There may be trials before the peace—some life cannot be spawned without death—but even still, order with challenges is healthier than a lack of order altogether.

"Follow the order always, and you will find your way..."

Then, the sapphire brilliance engulfed her, and in a blinding flash, vanished, leaving them to stare at the sandy stone wall.

"Well," Midna sighed, "that was surprisingly, pleasantly, and wrongly simple—"

As soon as they turned, both stopped short, staring first in unbelief, then, as the reality spanning before them really dawned, with horror.

"Of course," Midna muttered, "definitely wrongly."

The three long staircases no longer sloped down in three, easy paths to the exit of the Temple. No, instead, they'd twisted themselves into a confusing maze which looked like a spaghetti heap of endless stairs with no beginning, middle, or end—at least not easily decipherable ones.

With a deep sigh, Midna said, "Well, come on then. Let's figure this out..."

Of course, there was nothing left to do. Still, Link glanced skeptically at the glass domed ceiling. He could see the pillar of sand hitting gently upon its surface from where it poured from the hourglass. The waves slid gently off its surface, so lightly and innocently, yet they carried that same sense of false peace as the rest of the place...

After wandering about the endless twists and turns of the stair for a while, Midna and Link found themselves scaling the steps back up to the balcony.

"Hm..."

Midna fidgeted as if uncomfortable. Link knew she was, though not in the physical sense. This was the most dangerous puzzle they'd encountered. It wasn't straightforward, for one thing, the Temple emanating a failing sense of false peace. For another thing, time was of the essence—and neither could tell how _much_ time.

Link began doing the only sensible thing. Taking in his surroundings. Some clue, however small, always existed that could trigger in one of them what they were to do or where to go—

"There!"

Midna must have been doing the same, for she pointed across the room. Link looked too and saw the painting of the pyramids nestled in a small alcove several feet down.

"If we can figure out the path there, maybe it's some sort of clue."

Link nodded. He didn't remember seeing anything else of importance in the room before, though the fact he remembered the paintings was as good a sign as could be hoped for.

Carefully deciphering the path they should take, they wound along until stopping to rest not upon the balcony again, but inside the alcove with the painting.

Side by side, they stared at it.

"Hm..." Midna mumbled, her fiery eyes burning intensely at the painting. "Seven pyramids...seven could be a hint of some sort. Or maybe...I dunno..."

Even as Link's mind remained completely blank, his body felt an urge to reach out and examine the painting more closely...

As soon as his fingertips graced the golden frame, the ground rumbled violently beneath them. Midna cried out, half-falling against Link who half-caught her while half-falling against the wall for support.

Just as violently as the quake began, it stopped, nearly lurching them off their feet.

"Well, that was productive," Midna muttered. "But let's go see if it opened a secret door or something..."

Link followed her from the alcove onto the staircase. Their feet echoed with an innocent _thud_, _thud_, _thud_, as though they were two tardy students calmly gracing the hallways of their university, hoping to make it to their destination without being noticed.

"Oh, sh—!"

Glass shattered with all the deafening force of a supernova as a thick, black mass of cloud plummeting from above, bursting open the domed ceiling. The cloud swarmed then dispersed into thousands of shrieking keese. They barely dodged a thick pillar of sand which dropped fast and hard like a boulder, raining steadily into the temple without ceasing.

"Come on!" shouted Midna. "Come on, before the sand piles up and we're trapped in here!"

Grasping Link's hand so tight it pinched, she dragged him along down the stairs. Thankfully, between her long legs and his swift ones, their pace was matched. There was no time for faltering, and the slightest stumble could lead them plunging to their deaths...

"Gah!" Midna hissed as they skidded to a stop before the pyramid painting, coming full circle once more.

Link cast her what he hoped was a hopeful look, and she sighed, "Yes, I know, at least we didn't end up back at the very top...there must be something else we've missed, some sort of pattern..."

As Midna prattled on, pacing and sweeping her cloak about as if trying to swipe away all anxiously, Link craned his neck, peering about her to make sure he'd really caught a glimpse of—

Leaping forward, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"What, Link—oh!"

Her eyes followed his eagerly pointing finger to the painting nestled in another alcove below, so cleverly hidden it was nearly completely concealed save to eyes carefully searching for its presence.

Turning a sharp bend, they skidded to a stop before it and looked up.

This time, the painting of the glistening web met their eyes.

After a brief but certainly skeptical glance at one another, they silently agreed that touching another painting was not on their agenda. At least they'd reached another landmark. Zooming down the stairs, they headed for the door—

And ended up right back at the painting of the looming web.

Link and Midna glanced at each other again, then down below. Much time had been wasted already, and an uncomfortable amount of sand layered on the floor below, creeping towards their only means of escape. Regardless of what they wanted, there was no time to mess around with fears and doubts. If this was the puzzle, they must initiate the next piece or never move forward.

Link darted forward, touched the painting, then grabbed Midna's hand and rushed her down the stairs with him as the gigantic skulltullas swung down from the ceiling on thick ropes of silk, landing with thunderous rumbles upon the staircases all around. Even as they rushed after Link and Midna, Link pulled Midna along so that they just dodged their pinchers and the long-reaching curl of their legs. There was no time for a long, noble battle either. This was not the time to practice sword skills, but to annihilate. And to do that...

When almost all the beasts surrounded him and Midna so that they could not safely move without being jabbed by a massive pincher or leg, Link drew his blade. He grabbed Midna's arm and pulled her towards the floor. Understanding, she ducked down, and then he swung the blade in a mighty, wide reaching arc. Flame blazed from its tips, creating a wide circle of red and blue embers whose reach extended half-way across the room, consuming any spider in its path. One chilling crescendo of their dying screeches assailed Link's and Midna's ears before the cry died, leaving them only with the rushing sand.

Leaping down the steps and dispatching a straggling skulltulla, one of the others' smaller cousins, Link led her along a winding path until his eye caught on the final painting. Not even wanting to fathom what the butterfly composed purely of flames could mean, Link again touched the picture's frame and rushed with Midna from the alcove and along the final stretch towards the exit.

Nothing seeming to happen, and for a moment, Link feared he'd done something wrong. Maybe they missed a hidden painting, off-setting the pattern, and now they wouldn't be able to reach the exit but would keep going in mindless circles again...

Yet the final stair soon came in sight. Then, they were zipping down, eyes focused on the doors—

As soon as the tips of their toes graced the sandy floor, the wall of flame burst between them and the doors, and from the ground rose a string of six skeletons armed with helmet, gauntlets, breastplate, sword, and shield, and looking plenty strong and capable despite their deadness.

"Stalfos," Midna gasped.

Link felt her shudder beside him. Drawing his blade, he suppressed a shiver himself as the Stalfos slowly but steadily advanced. One of the fiercest and most skilled types of warriors in the legends of the ancient Hero, Link knew they were one enemy not to be trifled with.

As the Stalfos slowly drug the long, bony toes of their feet across the sand towards Link and Midna, Link stepped forward, gently pushing Midna back. She tried to step forward, but he grabbed her wrist more firmly, turning long enough to give her a sharply forbidding look. He had this. Nor would he desire any harm to come to her by this battle. With a nod, she stood still.

His heart rushed not so much with fear but with adrenalin as the Stalfos closed in tighter and tighter. It seemed ages ago since his last, intense battle. Of course, that had been mere days ago, but all the lines of time seemed blurred beyond recognition these days...

He focused on the spell. He had just enough strength left in him if he focused hard and released at just the right second.

The Stalfos surrounded him, so close he could hear the rattling bones created by their sharp, wheezy intakes of breath. Awkwardly raising their swords high, they prepared to bring them down in a fatal swoop—

With a triumphant cry, Link spun three-sixty, slicing the blazing blade through all six foes. Shrieking, the Stalfos burst apart, their bones scattered and motionless, save the skulls which hopped about, teeth snapping at Link's heels. Midna stumbled back, eyes wide with disgust, as one chattered after her, but Link quickly speared it and it dissolved into dust, merging with the rising sands.

The next bits of work were the most challenging. His strength already spent, he had to push himself to race after the bouncing heads, destroying one by one. When the last one lay silent then withering away into sand before his eyes, he looked up at the fire, waiting—

Then frowning. The flames did not cease. Why..?

"Link, look!" Midna shrieked, pointing.

He followed her fervent gaze to the far wall where one of the skulls hopped towards the remains of its body. He could have sworn he got them all; swearing beneath his breath for his sloppy counting, he raced towards the Stalfos, breathless and stumbling—

But there was no way he could reach it in time. Head joined shoulders which reassembled with torso, arms, legs—and shield and blade.

Link halted before the foe, raising his shield as he sliced slowly but purposely through the sand towards him. Looking down, Link noted the sand crawling above his ankles. Then, looking up, he blocked a blow with his shield just in time, nearly toppling over from the force. He couldn't fall now though; he'd be blinded by the sand then speared by the Stalfos before he had the chance to rise again.

Maybe he could use that tactic to his advantage. His body shook weakly; strength could not be his only ally.

Slowly, the Stalfos and Hero circled. Link sloshed carefully through the sand, all the while forcing himself to keep his eyes locked on his enemy's. Those mere hollows, the expression in his eyebrows gave signals of his slightest jumps, lurches, and sword swipes.

As he furrowed his brow low, Link stepped aside. The Stalfos leapt clumsily and crashed into the sand. As piles rolled on top of him, Link speared his sword into his ribs, shattering them. The other limbs fell apart, but he cared only for the head. Spotting it, he took his own daring leap and stabbed it hard.

The head disintegrated, leaving him to lay flailing and sputtering sand. A firm hand grabbed him arm, pulling him to his feet. Even as he stumbled against Midna who stood him up, the flames vanished. He and Midna waded towards the door where piles of sand already nestled.

Link grabbed the handle and pulled. Not the tiniest budge. Panting hard, he nodded towards Midna, certain she possessed far more strength than he for the moment.

Midna yanked hard on the door. It budged half an inch or so—or perhaps Link's half-panicked, half-hopeful mind just imagined it did—but after that, nothing. Still, Midna kept pulling until finally stumbling back in defeat.

"It's jammed," she huffed. "Too much weight, too much pressure. Now what..?"

Her eyes trailed to the swirls of sand already pooling high above their calves. Mounds of it sloped gently up, consuming the first third or so of the stairs and quickly crawling up the rest like a plague creeping stealthily upon an unwary and helpless victim.

Link breathed deep, trying to calm his mind. He felt Midna's eyes staring at him. She was out of ideas and the heart to conjure any. He'd seen the real fear illuminated like consuming flames in her crimson eyes. It was up to him to save them both. He had to push past the exhaustion which longed for her to take the lead and find the will to take it himself...

His eyes scanned the whole of the place, looking for any small key or tool they could use. His gaze lingered upon the strands of spider silk strung high up on the topmost steps and up towards the shattered ceiling. Though not very thick, they would be as thick as small ropes because of the spider's size, not to mention sturdier than any rope. If only they could get up that far, maybe they could climb the rest of the way...

His eyes trailed next to something glinting in the distance. It stopped, and as he strained to see what it was, the glitter started again. Looking down at his sword, he realized the light glinting off its edges reflected upon the mysterious object. He tilted his sword until his eyes locked on its location, and then, wading forward into knee-deep sand, he discovered a shard of glass, fairly thick and large enough for one to stand upon.

After struggling and sinking several times, he managed to pull himself atop. Kneeling down, he scooped his hands through the sand, slowly pushing himself. It was like gliding across a hug mountain with freshly-fallen snow using a giant snow-shoe. Now, if only he could find one for Midna...

He located several shards, all too small to hold human weight. But then, against the wall, two pieces smaller than his own but which should accommodate if she could place one under each foot and carefully walk across.

Grabbing them, he made the long trek back to Midna, and none too soon. Her back pressed close against the door, eyes wide with a terror she tried to contain but could not quite squelch, the sand crawled up towards her knees.

Gently laying the pieces of glass before her, he glanced from them to her, and she nodded understanding. It was too much of a struggle to get her to stand on them right away; they were so small they tipped right over when she tried to grab hold. So, he hefted her onto his giant shard, and from there, helped her slip her delicate feet onto the smaller shards, careful to help her avoid the jagged edges.

With that, they turned towards the steps and, taking a deep breath, began the long shuffle across.

It was hard work, especially as the sand kept piling up, spilling down in little waves which almost swamped their vessels several times. They had to stop to scoop the sand out before continuing. Even then, as they neared the steps, their work became more difficult as their upward slope steepened. As they stood nearly before the stair, a huge wave of fresh sand rippled towards them. Midna cried out as the sand knocked her off her feet, but Link leapt to the bottom step, whirled, and caught her hand just in time. After pulling her from the thick sand, they grabbed up their glass shards and raced for the top steps.

Reaching the balcony, Midna glanced at Link with question. Though still visibly scared, the fire in her eyes had calmed some. He had gotten them this far, and she held faith and hope in him seeing them the rest of the way.

He held out his hand, and she gave him her glass shards. He stuffed them in his leather satchel as best he could, then scanned the ceiling for what he sought...

The closest strand fell a couple feet from the balcony, running from the ceiling, close to the opening, and attaching to the wall. Walking over, he leaned forward, grabbed it, then took a leap of faith—

Midna shrieked, and Link's heart lurched as he felt only free air beneath his feet. But then they touched against the wall, and, still gripping the silk rope which held firm, he pulled himself up a bit, cast Midna an encouraging though urgent glance, and began his ascent.

Link felt the rope sag as Midna's weight swung out upon it, but still it held. With painful slowness, they scaled the rope, pressuring their feet against the walls for support—or trying to. The walls, only made of compacted sand themselves, began to crumble, and at times, their feet would fall right through, leaving them to fall back a little ways. By the time they reached the ceiling and helped pull each other onto what remained of the glass roof, the sand had nearly joined them there.

"Now what?" Midna asked, still with a bit of doubt, but also sounding relieved, if only until the sands consumed them. Overhead, the glass dome of the hourglass still stood, and a steady stream of sand trickled from its opening, landing right at the edge of the crumpling roof. Not much sand lingered within. Link looked up too, and understood: when the sand ran out, the whole structure would likely collapse...

Peering off in the distance, his eyes caught a glimmer of blue. He pointed, and Midna gasped, "The warp crystal..."

Yes. The warp crystal. If only they could survive that long. He felt like someone lingering on a sinking ship until the last moment, hoping to make a break for it when the ship went completely under and that he would not be sucked under by its pressure...

The glass shards. The smaller ones would be useless now, but maybe he and Midna could squeeze onto the larger one.

Taking it out, he climbed aboard, then motioned to Midna. She looked at him skeptically, but he pointed behind him. After another questioning look, she clambered onto his back. It was one of few ways they might fit and that he might actually be able to steer them.

Midna held so tight it hurt, only adding to the agony of the minutes ticking by with painful slowness, despite how fast the sand rushed with a steady _whoosh_ from the hourglass.

But then, abruptly, the sand stopped. All lay silent for a few moments, so quiet that Link marveled if Midna could not literally hear his heart pound. Then, the Temple shook beneath them, more and more violently so that Link had to grip the glass hard, its sharp edges scraping painfully against his hand—

The walls fell inward and the ceiling tumbled after, creating a great, rushing slope which sucked the glass shard forward with all the force a giant mudslide sweeping along a tiny tree. Midna squeezed his shoulders painfully as they slid downward, rocketing faster and faster towards the archway in the hourglass.

As they sped forward with the mounds of sand, Link's heart lurched again. Would they even clear the archway, or would all the sand pile up so high they could not escape? Yet, as they reached it, he and Midna ducked, just passing under.

The sand careened them faster and faster until the glass began to spin out of control. Midna and Link were swept off the glass, becoming two of the tiny grains swirling madly out of control. Still, they headed for the warp crystal...

"Link!" Midna cried. "Don't let go!"

One of her hands slipped from his, but he grasped the other firmly. His palm was sweaty and slick, and the rolling waves rushed them bumpily along. Sand swirled up, creating clouds of blinding dust. But he _could not_ let go. Not when he'd led her this far, and now she depended entirely upon him to make things okay—

"Link!"

Link's heart lurched towards Midna as he felt her hand slip so swiftly from his, but his body was helpless to leap towards her as well. In a swirl of choking sand that blinded him from all else, he catapulted towards the warp crystal. Then, enveloped a brief moment in sapphire blue and walls of sandy brown, he inhaled then coughed and spluttered, suffocating by the sand's mercilessly throttling hands until they made his world turn black.


	18. Part 2, Chapter 8: Time Undone

Even as the warp crystal's glow faded, the rich blue of the sky through the Kokiri Forest's branches greeted them. Dazed as ever after such a brilliant experience, Link lay on the soft grass, breathing deeply and wondering again if he didn't just wake from some incredible dream...

Then, three stars whisking by above him, one red, one blue, one green. With a glisten and echoing chime they circled above, drawing closer and closer to each other in their spiral dance.

_Red. Blue. Green_—

Link bolted up, glancing over just long enough to see Midna sitting up and staring at the hovering Spiritual Stones as well before turning his eyes back upon them.

They finally converged, fitting intricately like a jigsaw whose pieces have gone missing far too long. Locking together in a symphony of smooth gold and bright glittering facets. Then, their chiming notes merged too, into a melody yet more ancient than they, a song that was there at Hyrule's Creation.

Midna grasped his hand. He didn't need to look at her. Anyone who knew the smallest sliver of Hyrule's history would recognize its solemn yet majestic, commanding strands.

_The Song of Time_.

Louder it played, the chords progressing into something as passionate and intricate as two lovers defying all odds to save themselves and all they hold dear from the greatest evil.

Even as the symphony flooded all the wood, holding their eyes captive to the stones radiating with a power that promised the goddesses yet were, the ground began to rumble. It rumbled, shook, swayed, jolted. Still, Midna and Link could not remove their eyes from the stone. Link knew they should fall over, but some force seemed to freeze them in time even as the boundaries of time were utterly defied. From his peripheral vision, he could see the ground splitting as something huge erupted from the ground, building its way up and up until it surrounded them...

And until all stopped.

The silence felt deafening. But when he finally thought to look around, Link stared with a wonder that, were he able to talk, would have made him speechless.

"Ah...my goddess..." Midna breathed.

They sat in the midst of Hyrule Castle Town. Not as it stood now, miles away, but as it stood countless years ago. Over the rafters, they glimpsed the highest cliffs of Death Mountain. Through the gate, swung open wide, Hyrule Field stretched, and just beyond a far ridge they could make out the edges of Lon Lon Ranch. Behind them loomed the Temple of Time.

The First Hyrule had been resurrected and stood now in the midst of the new Hyrule's realm.

Link could hardly tear his eyes away until his fingers crept upon something smooth and cool. Glancing down, he noted the stones, lifeless at his fingertips, no longer glowing by their own power but merely by the shine of the sun. Still, with awe he picked them up, knowing what powers yet pulsed within them. The goddesses had made their mark. They meant to fight for Hyrule, and they would.

Link looked up at the Temple, then at Midna whose single nod signaled her agreement. Scrambling up, they hurried towards the wide, sprawling steps of the Temple.

They slowed upon entering the tall arched doors though. So strange to literally step into a part of Hyrule's past. How many times had he heard the tales, the descriptions of Old Hyrule? True, some details had been exaggerated, as legends often will be, yet, for the most part...

_I know this place_. It was as he'd always imagined.

He and Midna stepped forward. The only sound came from the gentle sweep of the breeze beneath Midna's sweeping cloak and the soft thud of Link's footfalls. High arched windows allowed sunlight to stream down and dance upon the stone altar set before the stone doors marked with the winged Triforce, the royal crest of Hyrule.

No sooner did they rest before the altar than the Spiritual Stones suddenly hovered above the three hollows meant for them. Even as they glistened faintly, Link's heart raced. This was it. The final key which, upon its turning, would gain them access at last into the Sacred Realm, the Master Sword...

"Link..." Midna barely whispered.

He glanced over at her. She frowned, worry knitting her brow.

"The words above the altar. I do not know how to read all your tongue. Please..."

He nodded then turned his eyes to the words carved neatly into the stone:

_The Song of Time has already been completed. The Song of Darkness and Light must converge in this time and place_.

Link wanted to frown too but tried not to. He understood they must play Midna's Requiem...or thought they must. Yet what did it mean by a song of Darkness _and_ Light, and especially a single song being able to converge...with what?

"Link?"

Angst edged her voice. It didn't seem like Midna to panic, but doubt began to cloud even his mind. They stood at the brink, at the end of the last chapter. If they had failed now...

Calmly, he removed his ocarina. With a hopeful nod, Midna took out her flute. Together, they played her Requiem.

Over...

And over...

And over til their fingers grew sore of desperately pressing the notes. At last, their hands dropped, and Link could only stare at the stones whose shimmer did not seem so vibrant now.

"Why? What could we have done wrong now?"

"You did nothing wrong," echoed a chorus of voices from within the Stones which turned gently, glinting in the sun. "But the song of Light and Darkness must converge. If the worlds of Light and Darkness are to combine their powers in this time of need, their weapon must be of Shadow as well. Both worlds are needed to save the other. So, both songs are needed as well.

"The song of Darkness and Light must converge here..."

Their last words echoed then failed like a dying zephyr until only silence met their ears.

But how quickly that silence morphed from something peaceful and reverential into something sounding the approach of Hyrule's imminent death.


	19. Part 3, Ch 1: Princess of the Lullaby

Link and Midna sat beneath the comforting shade of one of the trees flanking the Temple. Its familiar earthy scent provided little true comfort, rather mocking them of the mission they failed to achieve in saving all such trees...and peoples...and all creatures in Hyrule.

"Link," Midna breathed, inhaling a deep, difficult breath. He glanced up at her, forcing himself to watch those eyes struggling with any, last bit of strength to fight back the tears and the knowing defeat creating them.

"I did not account for a Song of Light along with the Song of Twilight," she whispered, her voice softer than the dying embers of a flame extinguished by the mightiest ocean wave. Her eyes fell too, the tears glistening within tumbling like broken waves. "In my selfish foolishness, I sought only to travel alone with you, Link, to collect the notes for my Requiem. I was blinded because I..."

The oceans settled to rest upon him. Grey, overcast with clouds of sorrow, deep remorse, and hatred for what trouble she's caused in their quest, spite against herself for considering herself above all the peoples of their three realms. But, nay, she thought of more than herself. Through the clouds, waves of passion surged up with flecks of sunlight that could not help but dance within, despite all the turmoil. As she looked at him, it was plain she could not contain such joy and hope. It was plain that her "because" _was_ _him_ and the love so clearly fixated in her heart, radiating from those small but significant flecks of light. No words could have ever replaced such beauty in her eyes.

Effortlessly and almost without thought, his hand crept to her cheek. It was surprisingly warm, balancing the cool silver hues of her skin and matching the fires suddenly flickering in her eyes at his touch. He did not know exactly why she loved him, whether by some memory of the Link she once knew or perhaps entirely for who he was, though he could only be honored and humbled by such a thought. It didn't matter though. He loved her too. The same urge that had gripped him so many times on their short but vital quest again took hold, and with it, the courage at last that he needed to lean in close to her.

Her eyes softened as if melting, the clouds lifting as the stars' reflection peeped between the shadows, dispelling them. Then, her eyes closed, and she exhaled a sweet, ocean zephyr which lightly caressed his hair. Even closer he drew, heart beating wildly. His lips could almost taste hers—

Her eyes opened ablaze with longing but deep and sudden caution. Though crushed, he obeyed and instead kissed her forehead gently.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, heaving a sigh as heavy as though the weight of so many waters crashed once more upon her shoulders. "I'm sorry, but I've already possibly messed up our chances of saving Hyrule. I'd like to save us until it is the right time. I couldn't bear to mess that up too..."

He nodded, eyes fervent with a desire for her to see it was okay. When she wouldn't look at him, he squeezed her hand. She shivered at his touch. Faintly. He almost grinned, half awed and half pleased that he could enlist such a reaction in one so sure of herself as Midna, that she would dare to let her guard down for him, however slightly. She looked up though, studied his eyes, and last permitted the light to shine in the storms of her eyes once more.

With a small smile, she said, "Come. We should sleep. Nothing can be properly thought over and decided upon without good rest for both mind and body."

Waving her cloak in a wide, almost magical arc, she swept it down to cover the earth then curled up upon it. Link laid his blanket out and got comfortable the best he could. Still, he couldn't quite complete this without taking her hand in his. With small but sure smiles, they drifted to sleep as one, connected by that small touch and the even greater touch of their hearts.

Midna stirred at the onslaught of restless dreams. None were concrete, just snatches of shadow, fire, and fear, signs of such enemies which would surely befall Hyrule, Termina, and the Shadow World if evil was not soon banished...

Then, abruptly, she woke. Shock gripped her, so starkly it took a moment for the gasp to escape her lips. Complete darkness enveloped her. No sign of even the stars crept from the heavens overhead. Had darkness already come? Were they later than even she fathomed?

A light shimmered faintly to her left. Glancing over, she fixated upon the thin stream of light cascading vertically through the dark. It was hard to tell from how high above, since she could not tell either whether the light shown from sky or ground or if either still even existed. She herself, while feeling secure, also felt light, almost weightless.

Then, a figure gradually materialized in the column of light which grew, and as the figure stepped from the light, Midna gasped again.

Pami.

Swathed in her elegant, elf-green cloak which shimmered like stars danced upon it in the pillar of light which, while not wide, shone bright and pure. Her Zora eyes gleamed with a smile that encouraged Midna's heart. Even if this was the end, how good to see a friend in such a time of need...

Pami stepped towards Midna slowly, and Midna started steadily forward in turn. But when she had closed the gap between them about half-way, she stopped again. The closer Pami drew, the more and more she...transformed.

Her hair lightened into a golden hue like a queen lion's fur or a valley of sunflowers, lengthening into soft curls. Her skin morphed from blue to a lovely porcelain cream. Her eyes, while ever maintaining their sapphire loveliness, became rounder, fuller. Her ears lengthened to bear the prestigious points of Hylians, the leather band about her head changed into a gold circlet encrusted with rubies. Then, at the last, the cloak fell from her shoulders to reveal a simple but stunning gown of soft pink and white, adorned with gold. And threaded into the dress' pattern with golden silk was the royal crest, the Triforce and winged Master Sword.

"Zelda," Midna gasped, spurred back to a time so long ago yet seeming suddenly as though it only happened yesterday. Just as when she first beheld Link. This may not be the Zelda she knew, but the same spirit lingered so strongly within...

"Midna," Zelda returned, bowing her head in respect, and Midna returned the gesture. "I apologize for worrying you and Link, but I believe in doing all things in the right time. And now was that time for me to reveal Pami's true identity. Do forgive me and accept my explanation.

"I traveled in an alternate form because I, like the other sages, was brutally sought by Ganon, especially being alone and vulnerable. I did not wish to be captured and not be able to help you on your journey, especially as one of the three Hylian descendants."

"Thank you," Midna breathed. Then, in the next moment, storms brewed over her heart. She longed to glance away to speak her next words but could not show such cowardice. Zelda was her equal, as both a ruler and sage. She deserved to be told the truth and to be looked in the eye while hearing it.

"Thank you," Midna repeated more solemnly. "But then...perhaps you know that I have failed in protecting your kingdom, as well as my own and Termina too. In my foolishness, I led Link on a quest to find my Requiem, forsaking the possibility of your Lullaby..."

"But I did not."

Midna's eyes snapped up. The princess' smile and gaze were calm, placid as the sea of lilies she read of once in a tale of another land. Gentle, open, welcoming, completely at peace.

"You have a good heart, Midna. Sure, strong, brave, and pure. I did remember my Lullaby," she said, "and you did all that you were meant to. As I said, I could not have peace without knowing I was helping in whatever way I could. You see, you could not have known my lullaby. The Sages' Songs must be first known to their specific sages who must, in turn, teach them to others. As you collected the notes for your Requiem, I followed and listened. When the sages played their notes, while you heard those of your Requiem, I heard those of my Lullaby. So I have saved my song that I may play it for you now in this dream. Commit it well to the memory of your heart..."

In a flash of light, a lyre rested in the princess' hands, and in Midna's, her silver Gailean flute.

Zelda's eyes met Midna's with a new intensity and question. Midna nodded. Then, the Princess of Light began to play.

As the Princess of Shadow echoed, a new calm yet excitement flooded her. Peace, and an exhilaration because of that peace. The song enveloped her heart until it penetrated deep, nestling close beside her Requiem.

There was a moment both princesses somehow knew the song was inscribed perfectly in both their hearts, and they ceased playing.

With a smile, Zelda lowered her lyre, gazing with that mingled serenity and thrill glistening in her eyes as she said, "There. You truly do have a good heart. Go now and teach my song to our Hero. He will need it to wield that final weapon against evil. I must tarry in your world a little longer as a stranger. However, know that when the time comes, I will meet the battle alongside you, whatever may come..."

Midna nodded and opened her lips to thank the princess, but already a great light wrapped around her until eventually, it blocked all else out.

Midna's eyes opened, and a small gasp slipped her. Sitting up, she sidled over to shake Link, hardly pausing to reflect how beautiful he looked as the soft moonlight washed over his features, so much less troubled in sleep than wakefulness.

When at last he stirred then sat up, gazing at her with all concern, she said,

"I have seen Zelda. And obtained the song of Light. Let us make straightway for the Blade of Evil's Bane."

With a hearty nod, Link helped Midna pack up their few things. Then, once more, undaunted by the dark of night, they started towards the Temple of Time.


	20. Part 3, Chapter 2:Weapon of Shadow

As they burst through the grand doors of the Temple, the Spiritual Stones shimmered, more brightly than before, Link thought, like dear friends congratulating them and bidding them make haste before it was too late.

Pausing before the altar, Midna breathed, "This is it," with all the finality of one who truly knows that now, at the last, in this moment, the "it"has truly come, the "it" which will forever send one's destiny careening down a different and unknown path.

She released the rest of her breath in a long, drawn-out gust, as if hoping to prolong that moment just a little more. Then, glancing at Link, she reached into her cloak to reveal the flute. It glinted sharply in the light of the Stones, as if responding to their urge to complete its chosen task. Link delved into his satchel until he drew out the ocarina. Then, placing it to his lips and Midna her flute to hers, they shared a final nod before beginning to play.

Zelda's Lullaby and Midna's Requiem. A Song of Light and a Song of Darkness. One set in a major key, the other minor. Two songs which, when entwining, should not fit; indeed, dissonance lingered between them. Yet, glimmers of cohesiveness which rippled with more and more frequency the longer the two played showed that, though very different, they truly were meant to be played at the same time—now—and place—here.

They played until losing themselves completely in the passionate pleading of Midna's Requiem and the calm soothing of Zelda's Lullaby until the notes began to merge in their minds as one, until their fingers almost forgot who played which song, and then, at last...

A rumbling bid them lower the instruments from their lips and look up as the stone doors parted, receding into the thick temple wall beyond the altar. Then, all lay still, and the pathway was open. Not even taking time to glance at each other, Link and Midna made their way around the altar and slipped into the dark opening.

At first, utter darkness. But then, beyond the short hallway, a pure while glow. Stepping into the circular room beyond, they stopped short. The room was black, not of evil but of calm, like a sea after a storm—or perhaps before. And beaming like a single star illuminating that water's surface was the Master Sword of so many legends and past generations of heroes.

They approached the stone dais in which it rested fast, slipping up the steps without a sound, hearts pounding. Here was a place even more deserving of silence than the grounds of the Spirit Temple. That was just it—this place, more than driving the need for silence into them by fear, literally _deserved_ it. A need for reverence cloaked their shoulders as thickly as the blackness engulfing them.

The handle of the sword was encrusted with black and white diamonds, and swirls of a glittering dust steadily spiraled in a continuous loop about the sword's blade. The swirls combined in alternating bands of faint light and dark shadow, merging in places as a silvery sort of half-shadow, half-glow. Embedded with new—yet ancient—powers of dark and light.

"This truly is the Weapon of Shadow," Midna breathed.

Link looked up. How fervently the awe glittered in her eyes, and no wonder. It amazed himself that this was the weapon he was meant to use, that this would defeat the great evil they'd been pursuing for what seemed now like an age.

"Well, go ahead, Link," Midna urged, almost sounding impatient. "Go ahead and claim your true destiny as the Hero of Time's heir. Take the sword..."

Link nodded slowly, focusing on the blade. Resting his hands gently on the hilt, he suddenly felt connected by some strange, magnetic pull. His heart pounded in rhythm with the power pulsing from his fingers, up his arms, through his entire body. He feared to feel such conflicting powers of dark and light flooding him before he even hefted the blade from the stone. Would he be able to handle it when he did?

But then, beyond the fear, a new courage seeped in and, almost effortlessly, he slid the blade from its hold. Holding it aloft to examine it, its edges gleamed with a brilliant silver hue, sharper than any blade he'd ever beheld. He held it towards Midna who continued to stare, seemingly incapable of speech or any type of reaction save utter amazement.

When it was apparent she would not break her gaze of her own will, he carefully drew his sword from his sheath and instead slipped the Master Sword within. The sword yet glowed faintly within its new hiding place, but the spell was broken enough for Midna to take Link's old sword and say, "Well, I finally got my sword back. Good going, Hero."

She sheathed her own blade haughtily but shared a smile accompanied by proudly gleaming eyes which made him unable to resist a broad grin. The sword retrieved, some of the need for silence had been lifted. Perhaps because the two of them were now actually part of the sacredness, woven into its fabric. This place was now as much theirs as it was the sword's.

"Now where?" Midna asked, facing drawing serious again. "Do you think Ganondorf would hide in the castle of this Hyrule or the new one?"

Link didn't need time to respond. Ganondorf sought to destroy the old Hyrule; he only valued it for what ancient powers he might extract in the Stones and for how it might ultimately lead him to Link and Midna. But Ganondorf's true desire was to establish a new Hyrule and make all forget the ancient, true Hyrule...

Link held up two fingers, and Midna nodded. "Choice two it is. What I would have guessed myself, actually. Come then, to the castle. I suppose that's the last stop in our journey."

With a small nod, Link took her hand, guiding her down the steps, through the doorway, and from the Temple of Time.


	21. Part 3, Chapter 3: Prince of Two Hearts

Solemnly they made their way through the old Hyrule, to the outskirts of its Field, and finally into the woods of the new Hyrule, their own. With the crossing of the threshold of the Temple of Time, they'd left their own time behind. Time for them as they knew it began to slip away as quickly as the sands of the Spirit Temple. They knew the end would come, so there was no need to prolong its coming. No need to rush it either; they slowed at times, enjoying the quiet serenity of a wood ignorant of the evils pressing in so closely on its borders it could be choked at any time. Yet, as the birds continued to sing, the squirrels to chatter, and the foxes to frolic, it only made them wish for that sort of ignorance. Such truly seemed like bliss, to not know the evil until it actually met you face to face, until it was too late, so late that the end would be swift and hardly noticeable. Such an end would meet the wood and much of Hyrule if they failed. It was this knowledge which drove them on, and that voluntary driving towards the evil made impossible to don such a desired cloak of ignorance.

In such solemn silence they floated through the fields of Old Hyrule, drifting last across the wasteland of the desert whose stormy winds had entirely ceased. In the distance rose a mound of sand, shattered glass mockingly gleaming like bits of buried treasure. They dared not stray too close to such a place which felt haunted. Link shuddered, all the while driven on by the knowing he did not wish his Hyrule to ever become that way, especially not because of something he did or did not do.

The outskirts of the desert met the outskirts of the Kokiri Forest of his Hyrule, and they soon emerged into the field where Hyrule Castle Town rose like a hopeful beacon yet loomed like an encroaching storm at once. The skies surrounding it were bluer than a Zorita's eyes, yet hovering directly over the castle, a ring of dark clouds. Evil dripped from the sky, shadowing the castle, evil so strong it made Link shiver from where he was. Perhaps some link between him and Ganondorf existed because of the Triforce which made him feel his enemy's evil more poignantly. Link could not know, only trudge forward with purpose.

No life met them within the town walls, as if the death of Old Hyrule had already extended its grappling reach and extinguished the remaining life within. Once, they caught sight of a man scurrying towards his shop. With a half-glance up at them, he flung himself in and slammed the door shut. Link jumped at the sound, so startling in that darkness, but he understood. He had viewed only one thing in the man's eyes. Perhaps Ganondorf's power did not yet consume all Hyrule, but the fear of his power did.

Silently they sound through the town, heading straight for the castle. Even as it loomed before them, not a single guard stood in sight. The only sentinels were the amassing clouds circling overhead, and certainly they would tell no tales, save perhaps to announce their expected presence.

At some point, Link realized how perfectly aimed their path was. They seemed just to scroll along. Even now, they glided towards the gates, standing ajar, a perfect target for their entrance. He grabbed Midna's hand, heart pounding, glancing at her with suspicion and concern. Without looking at him, she said quietly, "I know this place from a dream."

Then, they continued. His heart hardly settled but at least felt a little calmer. Better Midna lead them towards doom than the doom itself lead them by an unseen force.

Curling through the many passages of the castle, they at last scaled a long stair and then traversed a long hall. At the end waited massive double doors, the Hyrule royal crest of the winged Triforce painted upon them. Link knew enough to know they approached the throne room.

Passing through the doors, they wound up a final, wide stretch of stairs laden with a crimson cloth which, in times past, might have signified the glory of Hyrule, the passion and rejoicing of its people. Now, the death and destruction which Ganondorf waged in the past coupled with the new blood he thirsted for flowed through its ruby threads.

Approaching the end of the stair, a final doorway awaited them. However, this time, the doors were thrown open wide, as if in anticipation to their arrival. Voices echoed from within, though no coherent speech could yet be made out.

Finally, reaching the throne room, they stopped short in its arched doorway.

The room was long, the ceiling vast and supported by pillars. The only light was that of dismal grey gleams through tall arched windows mingling with the sickly glow of torchlight, which gave the appearance of stepping into a graveyard. Three figures stood at the end of the room closest to them.

Ganondorf, his back to them, holding the wrists of a frail figure in his large hands and shaking her violently—Aniya. Her feet dangled a couple feet off the floor like a puppet as he snarled at her. Half in the shadows, not far from where Ganondorf stood, Majora. Tall, long, thin as reeds, skin striped with every color imaginable to man, her wild hair a shimmering mass of violet and ebony curls, eyes blacker than cloudless midnight. Her eyes grinned gleefully, hands folded across her scantily clad lap like a patiently waiting child who rejoices in its sibling's being caught and punished, whether justly so or not.

"_You_," Ganondorf growled, scathing the word as if it was an entirely filthy piece of garbage ruining his tongue, "you betrayed me. You were my _chief wife_!"

He shook her, the muscles of his arms bulging and pulsing like a wound. Link flinched, knowing the deep wounds he must inflict upon her delicate arms. She showed no sign of pain or even fear though, glaring back with all the malice and challenge in the world.

"'Chief wife'. You mean your chief whore!" she literally spat back at him.

With an animalistic snarl, he threw her back. She crashed hard against the wall before toppling into a pitiful heap, breathing hard and struggling to sit up, but she reeled, eyes blinking slowly as if momentarily blinded.

"Forget her, my darling," Majora crooned, slinking up behind him and winding her long, lithe, snake-like arms and legs about him. Her spider's fingers stroked his cheeks and tousled the thick red waves of his hair, and his body began to relax. "I am your true wife. The good wife. I will never abandon you as this filthy wench. I give you everything you need, my handsome prince..."

She nibbled his ear, flicking the tip of her tongue. He shuddered, and she began to massage his shoulders, kneading deep into his neck, a wickedly satisfied yet desiring grin curling across her lips—

Link swung the sword as hard as he could. Swirls of light and dark energy somersaulted down its edges, rolling off the tip and surging in a sphere of shadow which crashed into the wall mere inches from Majora and Ganondorf, exploding with a noise like shattering glass, only magnified ten-fold. At the same time, Midna snarled, "Enough, Majora," Majora's head snapped in their direction but she did not move, clinging to Ganondorf with her cat's claws and glaring and hissing wickedly, while Ganondorf turned to behold them with the same malice—

And pleasure.

"Welcome!" He threw his arms open wide in a falsely welcoming gesture; Majora slid off his back but trailed close on his heels, one hand pressed firmly on his shoulder. "Welcome at last! Hero of Time, reincarnated and in the flesh before me, and—my, my. Dearest Midna. You really have grown since I last saw you. In both height and beauty, I might add. You were a rather hideous little squirt when last we met, not to mention irritating. But Zaruman says you have grown in maturity, if not in wisdom, isn't that so, son?"

Even as Ganondorf's eyes strayed, Midna's darted in their direction, while Link's followed.

Though in the throne room, they hadn't even noticed the throne perched at the long corridor flanked with pillars and tall arched windows. Half concealed in shadow, half illuminated by the deathly pallor streaming through the windows and the sickly orange glow of the torches' flame, the young prince perched upon Zelda's throne. He was the perfect image of his father—flaming red curls, deeply tanned skin, muscular though more leanly so. Only his eyes were his mother's, their shape and color and, perhaps in a different time, their temperament. Now, however, they gleamed with the same, steadfast iciness as their father's.

"Zaru!" Aniya gasped, crawling towards him then stopping as her limbs shook unsteadily. "Zaru, my Zaru...look at me, my Zaru!"

His eyes stared straight ahead, as if peering right at her. Yet they seemed to behold nothing, nor his ears to hear her cries, their pleading quiet but clear in the echoing emptiness of the chamber. Even the passion which flickered so vehemently in those eyes the first time Link saw them seemed to have vanished.

Link glanced at Midna, but her terror of Zaruman's presence seemed to have waned, as if a new courage took control. Instead, a sort of pity glimmered in her eyes for the dark prince, and a greater pity for Aniya.

"Zaruman, please look at me—you don't have to do this—please, Zaru, _please_—"

The more frantic her cries accelerated, the less he seemed to look. His eyes stared straight at her yet viewed nothing. As if blinded to her trembling body and deafened against her pleas—pleas which fractured Link's own heart as though she was his own mother—he just stared, unblinking, unchanging, unreadable, as if hewn of stone.

"Zaruman, _please_!" she shrieked. Then, as if that final cry diminished her remaining hope and strength, she whispered pitifully, as if uttering her last breath, "Look at me..."

This time, he looked. He looked so intensely that, more than seeing her eyes which so visibly reflected the agonized longing of her heart, Link swore he must be able to survey her very soul itself. Yet in being intense, the look was intensely cold. Empty. Like stone, but a different sort of stone than he'd looked only moments ago. Then, the stone of his heart shining in his eyes was yet unformed. Now though, his mind was made up, having crafted the final product. His decided yet remained hard, hard as the stone of the Goron's caves, and harder still in seeming to be completely unbreakable, not even crackable in the slightest. Unblinking, unchanging, he stared, granting his reply: He _did_ have to do this, and he would.

Even as Ganondorf's wide strides echoed dully, like bodies falling limp and lifeless, Zaruman rose, gliding silently down the dais and along the same, blood-red carpet. As father and son passed, their shoulders lightly brushed as if in some secret agreement or promise. Then, as Ganondorf lighted upon the throne, sitting back comfortably, and as Zaruman reached Majora who laughed a high, maniacal cackle, he drew his blade, Majora's smile vanished as she presented a whip from thin air and swung it in a high arc, like a cloud swirling over a volcano preparing to blow—

And the next moment, it _did_ blow as all hell on earth broke loose within the throne room of Hyrule.

Majora's whip swung wide about the room. Midna and Link leapt over its thick leather streamers just in time, though Link barely blocked the sword strike Zaruman wielded against him at the same time.

"I'll keep Majora preoccupied; you focus on Zaruman!"

With that command, Midna drew her own blade, leaping across the room as if hoping to protect Link from the extensive reach of Majora's whip.

Link and Zaruman's swords sang, weaving and dancing with an almost grace and beauty as silver scintillated and clashed melodiously. The fierce gleam of Zaruman's eyes promised this was no mere symphonic target practice though, and Link stayed fast on his feet, blocking blow after blow, managing to nick Zaruman's shoulder at one point. Though he cried out, not once did he falter; he was nearly as skilled as his father in agility, though he might not possess all of his strength.

At some point, Majora's cackle rang high, chilling Link, and then he and Zaruman were both forced to jump out of the way, Zaruman cursing as the whip literally exploded into the pillars, sending several toppling to the floor along with bits of the ceiling; the noise echoed with the terror of a brilliant thunderstorm, and the dark clouds loomed close between the bits of ruined ceiling.

For a few moments, Link was blinded by clouds of dirt and dust swirling wildly on all sides with the collision. Coughing, he struggled to see as the darkness slowly dissipated.

Then, Zaruman leapt over the debris with renewed force, challenging Link as they scaled higher and higher up the pillar fallen diagonal, then as they leapt off, chasing each other like a wolf after a solitary hare and back again. Once, Link glanced at the Triforce upon his hand and realized how fiercely it glowed. Eye glancing upon Zaruman's, he saw his too illuminated, though not quite as vibrantly, whether because he held only a small shard of the Triforce compared to Link or whether because the Triforce granted him less power or began to wan, Link could not know. He hoped for the latter—

"Zaru!"

At first, Aniya's cry broke through the madness like a small, pitiful zephyr struggling to survive amidst a great tornado. Link glanced down at the woman, eyes shining like hauntingly luminous candles amidst her dirt-smudged face. She reached a hand up, fingers brushing the hem of Zaruman's cloak as he and Link waltzed past, swords still entwining.

"Zaru!"

Zaruman froze. Aniya's plea this time held no anger; no bitterness lined her voice, only a pure love for her son which shone vividly in her eyes, consuming them like an unquenchable fire. Link too paused, sword raised high. For just a moment, he contemplated taking the chance, but as Zaruman's eyes locked with Aniya's, it didn't feel right to interrupt that sacred moment...

At last, Zaruman saw her. Beyond the deep wells of vacancy, just a little bit of feeling emerged. It was slight, so very subtle Link surprised himself in catching it. But there it glimmered. His hands lowered just the tiniest fraction, as if he considered withdrawing. Then, his eyes fell as though he himself tumbled from the highest cliff top into the deepest, most inescapable ravine, and there, the shadows cloaked his eyes. Shadows of resolve, apology, and renewed coldness. Aniya glanced then at Link, and he at her, and she nodded. After another brief pause, that final moment of hope was shattered, the poignant decision made, as Zaruman turned and swung his blade in a wild arc, leaving Link to jump back and block the blow barely in time—

Only to spin and disarm the prince, sending him tumbling to the ground, hard, and skidding across the marble floor, yelling out as he left behind him a streak of blood. Link stared at the tip of his sword, realizing he must have done more than disarm his foe. Then sweeping up to the prince, he raised the sword high, its blade towering triumphantly above him...

Even then, he hesitated. It didn't feel right. The prince deserved his chance. But the prince's eyes, again beyond the darkness, gleamed with his own, silent plea. All his chances were spent. One of them must die, and he longed for it to be himself.

With a cry, Link brought the blade down fast, looking away as it speared the young prince's heart. He glanced down only to withdraw the blade, catching a glimpse of the face lying motionless, grossly, grotesquely, but, Link hoped, peacefully so.

He turned just in time to block a blow from Majora who had aimed her whip perfectly at Midna and prepared to launch it. The whip's long, leather strands coiled about Link's sword and she whirled, staring stunned then spiteful. She struggled to yank her whip back, but instead, whip soared through the air along with Master Blade, and half a lightning's step later, Midna leapt up from behind and plunged her own sword close to the sorceress' heart.

Majora's eyes widened, and a sharp gasp escaped her as Midna pulled the sword back out. As she stumbled, Link stepped aside, swallowing the small bit of bile wanting to worm its way up his throat. He'd seen so much blood before, but not human blood. Even if the one was a prince corrupted hopelessly by his entirely evil father and the other an anciently wicked spirit posing as a lady—even then, it sickened him. As did the silence accompanying so much blood, the silence screaming the horrors of the graveyard which the throne room so quickly became.

Majora staggered drunkenly towards the dais, eyes never wavering from the false king she so entirely adored. She, a greater and far more ancient, powerful spirit, yet consumed with a passion for his passion. Upon reaching the first step, she tripped and collapsed, no longer able to carry herself. Link winced at the thick trail of glittering blood she'd left in her wake. Ganondorf watched on, unreadable.

"I'm sorry, my sweet lord," she whispered, her voice fading even as her feet began to dissolve into an iridescent dust, then her legs, her waist, the nothingness steadily devouring her entire body. Even then, her eyes beheld only him, captivated by his unmoving stare at her rapidly withering form. She reached up, "I'm sorry, my lord. I tried...and I died...for you. May we meet in the realm beyond..."

A single nod, barely noticeable, his last gift to her. Yet her eyes shone with the grateful tears of a prisoner granted his last and most precious meal before they too dissipated with the rest of her. The wind swirled the dust and carried it through the window. Then, Majora was no more.

Link tore his eyes from that spot, but his gaze fell only upon the young prince drowned in an expanding ocean of blood. He wanted to look away from him too, but then there was only Aniya to behold, or Midna—who winced herself before painfully looking away from Zaruman. Or Ganondorf himself, who beheld the Triforce crest on his hand, two new shards of the triangle of Power filled in, with disgusting satisfaction.

Though vast, the throne room suddenly felt very small, stiflingly so. His entire world rested in that small space, and it could not contain everything he felt coursing through him like a million knives—fear, pain, vengeance, grief, remorse, tainted victory—

"_You filth_."

The accusation brought Link back to that reality and someone else besides himself who inhabited it. Aniya, crawling towards her son, cradling his limp head in her hands.

"_He was your son_," Aniya half hissed, half shrieked, trembling violently as if on the verge of literally falling apart like the sands of the Spirit Temple. Her eyes hissed raging fire barely contained. "He was your _son_—_you killed your own son_—!"

"He knew the risk!" Ganondorf thundered. Then, more quietly, "As did Majora. Such is the price to pay. The weaker must give way for the stronger to rise. Zaruman would have done anything to win the title and glory as Hyrule's next Prince of Shadow—"

"You mean the 'Prince of Evil.' Can nothing but evil filth spew from your mouth?" Midna challenged, crimson eyes lighting ablaze.

Ganondorf glared at her. Then, his look softened, taking on the same, cold hardness as his son's, save one difference. Zaruman's stare was completely empty, unfeeling, detached. But Ganondorf felt something—pride, passion, desire, and an already-victory gleamed in his eyes. Zaruman did not allow himself to feel, but Ganondorf did, because nothing he felt would strip him of the desire of his quest for power.

"There is no evil," he said, voice quiet though teetering on the edge of an imminent choice. "There is no evil, and there is no good. Only power, and those strong enough to seek it..."

His gaze shifted so quickly to Link that Link jumped, not noticing the transition. All of a sudden, Ganondorf just was looking at him. Nothing could shift his focus, nothing save the sight of Link's body lying distorted, bloodied, dead before his eyes, and perhaps even then he would not turn away—

"Wait. This battle is not fairly fought without my presence. This is my castle, and he my Hero, after all."

Link glanced up. A tall, cloaked figure swept into the room, gliding silently as a shadow to rest beside Midna. Lowering the hood, Zelda raised her head with a slight sense of pride, though a calm humility shone ever in her eyes. As she granted a slight smile, he realized—the pride was towards him. She already granted him the victory in her mind.

"You are late, Zelda," Ganondorf snarled, "as ever."

"I am exactly on time as ever, I would say," she returned, folding her hands in front of her like a chamber maid waiting for instructions.

Her eyes fervently locked on Link, she gave a subtle but meaningful nod. Turning back to Ganondorf, Link saw his eyes still loathed him, locked firmly. Link knew they had not moved, not even upon Zelda's entrance. Link took a deep breath, steadying his nerves as he realized how truly embedded Ganondorf's hatred was, both in mind and heart.

Link waited. He waited for the venom boiling in the dark lord's eyes to froth to the point of exploding. When it did, and Ganondorf surged from his throne at him at last, Link was ready, swinging his sword high to block the blow—

He stumbled back. What a force hit him as metal sang against metal. As the power of an ancient man challenged the courage of a young boy.


	22. Part 3, Chapter 4: Valiant Maiden

Blow after blow Ganondorf waged and Link blocked, seeking to land a few of his own, but his time was better spent dodging and rolling from harm's way. At some point, music perked his ears, and he caught snatches of Zelda and Midna, hands folded as if in prayer, each chanting their song beneath their breath. As the Triforce glowed just a little brighter on the back of his hand, he knew: Midna sought to send her Wisdom to Zelda, and Zelda sought to send its power and hers to him.

Of a sudden, Link and Ganondorf simultaneously swung their swords in a wide arc; dark energy spiraled off the tip of one blade, shadow and light bounced off the edges of the other—

But this time, Power and Courage did not ricochet off walls, pillars, or come close to hitting their targets. Rather, they combined, spinning together and locking in place, forming a great, long beam of light and dark that connected their two swords in a horizontal beam of incredible energy. Link felt it pulse through his arms and then his entire body like a real, breathing, tangible life. He prepared to jerk his sword away, but then thought shattering the connected would bring all that energy surging at him, wounding him severely, possibly even to death. No, he must hold his own and overcome...

He and the false king braced their feet, gathering all the strength their muscles could hold and trying to force the energy back at the other. At times, the darkness crept a little further towards Link. At other times, the light and shadow crept a little further down the beam towards Ganondorf's sword. For a while, Link thought he might prevail...

Ganondorf's lips lit up with a small but meaning smirk. Pushing with pulsing muscles, the darkness sped up the beam, nearly blackening the light from Link's sword. Link pushed back, stopping it just in time, but the exertion it took him to stay that was exhausting. Was Ganondorf right after all? Link held more pieces of the Triforce, to be sure. But could courage and wisdom truly conquer such tremendous power?

His vision began to blur; he stumbled, and the darkness slipped up the beam again, touching his fingertips with an electrifying shock which awakened him with a shudder. He didn't even want to imagine how getting hit full throttle by such Power would feel—if it left him alive to feel anything at all.

Despite his urgency to press on and the increased intensity of Zelda's song, his feet began to slip. His muscles shook with tiredness. His eyes again weakened, and he blinked hard, trying to focus—

Suddenly, a silver blur burst between Link and Ganondorf, in the exact midst, and a tremendous explosion like lightning ricocheting with millions of tiny tendrils echoed across the vast chamber. Just as quickly and surreal as that moment seemed to occur, the next happened with startling slowness and realness. Link saw her stumble beyond the beam of Power and Courage, their bond already reforged. He saw her look up at him, grant a small smile, eyes gleaming even in the last with an impish sort of victory. Then, as her eyes closed, her body collapsed, and somehow the exhale was deafening as her soul left her body sprawling lifeless on the ground, cloaking shielding her like a coverlet for a funeral...

Zelda's chanting intensified. He allowed her song to enter his mind and allowed himself to glance over only as a necessary distraction. Otherwise, his eyes would remain locked upon _her_, and the longer they did so, the more vulnerable he would become, and the more easily he—and all they'd fought for together—would fall...

Zelda remained transfixed, hands folded prayer-like, lips moving with all the softness of an ocean zephyr kissing the morning sun. Tears streamed from her closed lids, glistening in the glow of the thin but vibrant beams of light radiating from the Triforce on her hand, one more shard filled in. The Triforce on his hand gleamed too as its power poured into him...

Power. Even as his eyes met Ganondorf's again, still cold and unfeeling save for the new taste of victory gleaming within, Link did not forbid the teats fall from his own eyes burning with sorrow and fury. Ganondorf possessed power, but no courage. In lacking courage, he lacked anything worth fighting for. But Link possessed everything in the world worth fighting for. Midna, his love for her, and her love for all the living of all Realms. Power could be taken from Ganondorf, but that love could never cease burning, however painfully, in his heart.

With a cry, Link gripped the sword tighter and pushed forward. The swirls of light and shadow rippled just a little closer to Ganondorf, consuming just a bit more of the darkness. For a moment, his eyes widened, maybe surprised, even impressed. Then, any hint of a smile vanishing, he leaned in, grounded his feet, pushed back.

But Link would not have it. He was Midna's love. He was consumed with it. It consumed his entire being, and it would consume the evil of Ganondorf's heart. He would make it. He focused on that love. He focused on Zelda's song until it echoed wildly, almost deafeningly in his ears. There was only that song, that love, that courage, and all it stood against.

With a final shout of anguish, rage, but victory, Link marked a vertical slice through the air with his blade. The tendrils of light and shadow curled swift as lighting about the dark beam. Ganondorf had only time to stare in disgusted horror before he was thrown backwards off his feet, spiraling through the air and landing with a hard thud.

Link rushed over, glaring down almost with pity upon the heavily panting false king who struggled to rise to his feet but could only glare back, entirely loathing. How old he looked in that moment. Power fading, he was left only with the old age its obtaining had granted him. That, and his hatred, which caused any lingering pity to flee Link for good—

The moment he plunged the blade into the dark king's heart, the moment he released a final, hideous shout, the shadows of the sword were dispersed by brilliant beams of light which radiated out, shattering the clouds over the castle, purifying that which had been marred by Ganondorf's hand.

Then, all lay still. Breathing hard, Link removed the blade. Turning in disgust from the contorted body lying motionless on the floor, he looked up at Zelda, hands lowered but still folded, smiling with sad but definite pride.

"It is over," she whispered. "It is finally over..."

It _was_ over. For him, at least. Rushing over, his knees gave way as he reached her, and she collapsed at his side, the last of his strength finally extinguished. He did not have courage for this. Shakily stretching forth a hand, his fingers graced her long, red waves. The moment he did, the sob escaped his lips. Uncontrollably. Irrevocably. Softer than dawn's softest morning rays, just as he always imagined. Trailing his hand to her cheek, it too was soft, and especially, her lips. The lips he never...

Quiet footsteps. Then, Zelda's shadow, cast by the sunlight, seemingly too white, now streaming freely through the window, making her hair shine like the fires of her eyes. Fires he would never see dance again.

"Truly," Zelda breathed, "she had a good heart..."

"Indeed," came the concur, raspy and broken by tears, and then, Aniya's hand upon his arm.

He nodded slowly. Still weeping, he held Midna close to his heart. Zelda quietly sang her lullaby. Link knew she meant to grant solace, but he could only scorn the melody because of its counterpart. "Midna's Requiem", her song had been called. Had she known? Did she always guess her fate would be tied only to death in the end?

None of it really mattered though, because he would never know. Hugging her closer still, he allowed his heart to break and pour forth its grief in full. He had done all he was meant to do. The sun shone anew on Hyrule. But it could not illuminate his heart. There was only to wait until the shadows consumed him.


	23. Part 3, Chapter 5: A True Hero

_With the final blow, brilliant beams of white light radiated from the Master Blade in all directions, dissipating the shadows lodged within, no longer needed, and shattering all shadows cloaking the castle. In that brief but pivotal moment, Hyrule knew peace again, most of its inhabitants ignorant of the true evil that could have befallen it._

Link could not share their bliss though. Ever in his dreams and memories, as he envisioned that brilliant moment of triumph, the dark clouds returned. They returned in the form of her face, floating before him but a final second before she snatched herself from him for all time.

Even Zelda's declaration: _"Truly, she had a good heart,"_ did not console him by granting a beautiful memory of her. Its beauty was marred by the fact that, at the end of all things, such beauty could not his to hold and treasure forever.

Why? Twas the constant question bombarding his mind night after night as he lay wide awake in his tree house, staring at the stars through the window in his ceiling. They twinkled like old friends, but even their familiar sparkle could not illuminate his lonely heart. Zelda offered him grand honor as chief amongst her guard—an offer he knew she knew he would refuse—but there was nothing for him save to return to its wood. His ventures completed, he desired nothing more now than quietness. He'd tasted adventure. Tasted it with another. Now, he wished again for his normal life, save...

With another.

Even Sarita could not be that other. Even she, in her constant visits and encouragements, could not dispel those clouds from about his heart. Even she, as she suggested a visit to the Gorons or even the world of Twilight which Link had drawn her many pictures of—though he could only imagine what half his drawings should look like—could not distract him. Even she...

Even she was not _she_.

And, above all things, his deepest regret was the most human thing he'd never allowed himself to feel. He never kissed her. He never allowed himself that simplest expression of his love. Before, how unworthy he would have felt to do so, but now, he didn't care. If he could, but just once...

Her face, floating towards him through the darkness. Then, her entire body. This was new; his heart pounded. Was this reality instead of memory? Did she yet live?

But then he realized he was surrounded by darkness. He floated not in the midst of time and space but of dreams. She drifted towards him in his dreams.

"No, not a dream, silly boy," she assured with a half-smirk. "Though also not in your realm, as you might think. I am, indeed, dead to that realm. But I visit you from the spirit realm, just this once, before allowing my soul to pass on completely."

He knew he should have thrilled, attempted to throw his arms around her and hug her tight. But perhaps shock still triumphed over joy, for only anger and hurt swelled inside him as he frowned, tilting his head demandingly.

Midna bowed her head humbly and said, "Of course you want to know why. I think, in your heart, you know why—to save Hyrule and all it stands for. But of course, why sacrifice myself?

"The Goddess of Time, being a Spirit, could not die. She passed her Triforce to Zelda willingly. But for the full Triforce to be obtained, either Zelda or I must perish. And I knew the Triforce could only be passed to and wielded fully by Hyrule's heir, the heir of the Light Realm. From there, Zelda could impart her power to you...

"So I had to do it. It was the only way."

The more she spoke, the more his heart softened, leaving room only for sadness, love, and a longing physically throbbing all over his body and in the deepest cores of his heart. Just to hear her voice again, and the more its melodious sound resonated, cutting the wounds of his heart deeper while patching others...

Stepping even closer to her until their noses nearly touched, he slowly reached up a hand and cupped her cheek. She felt solid and warm beneath his skin, as if still living, whether because she brought him into the spirit realm or because they really did exist in some sort of dream together, he didn't know. He didn't care. For now, she was real. She was realer still as she raised a hand to press his more closely still to her cheek. She was realer still as he leaned his face close to hers, his lips drawing so close to hers that he could taste her sweet exhale...

She was realest as she pressed a finger firmly to his lips, making him back away just enough, crushing his heart once more as she breathed, "No, Link. No."

He studied her eyes. Their fire flickered, wavered, shattered with her heart and his both. Again, the question: Why? So clearly, she desired the same as he. What harm could it do? If it bound him to the spirit realm by some strange magic, he would do it. If it was the only kiss they ever shared and the pain lingered with him through the rest of his life, it would be worth it. If...

As Midna took a deep breath, she took his hand from her cheek and instead lifted her hand to touch his cheek, stroking it gently.

"Link," she whispered. "I must go. I must be with them. I must find peace. I cannot take you with me this time."

Link glanced up as the soft white glow glittered in her eyes. The outlines of many white, floating souls glittered behind her, singing in soft whispers, beckoning their new child home. As if the gates of the spirit realm had opened behind her, they waited.

"Link," she said quietly, eyes embracing his firmly and with all the love she could give, "I once thought it was good I leave you so you could belong to one of the Light, one of your own kind. Now, I see you belong not to one, but to all Hyrule. If I—or anyone—was to bind myself to you, then you could no longer be that Hero which Hyrule will always need. If not in this age, then another. For his spirit, the Link I knew before, burns just as fervently in you. If the line of heroes was ever to cease, especially because of me...

"So I must break my own heart to spare the hearts of thousands. I must kiss you only in the dreams of the Spirit Realm."

Her hand slipped from his cheek as gently as a cloud whispering good-night to the setting sun. Shimmering like two oceans, their crashing waves begging the sun to return to its horizon, he watched her. If ever a man could speak, none could pour out his heart so fervently as did his eyes in that moment. Her eyes mourned in return but loved just as passionately. Strength shone within as well, the same strength he knew he would need in the days to come without her, the only strength that could make him bear, the strength which came from knowing...

They did the right thing.

As she floated slowly back, preparing to merge with the sea of celestial, floating souls, a single, sapphiracal tear slipped down her cheek. Lifting a slender finger, she caught it, graceful raised her hand, and let the same wind carrying her away carry that tear to him. It hovered over his heart and then solidified into a perfectly round sapphire. The gem dropped in his pocket, and then, gently, the brilliant light enveloped him...

He was in his tree house again. Lying snug, safe and secure in his cot. It was as Midna said. Nothing had changed. He was safe, okay, where he always belonged, if only he'd known it. Tears quietly greeted his eyes as her absence lingered heavy upon his shoulders. But its weight was lifted just a little as he realized that he yet owned all the people of Hyrule, and they him. This was where he belonged, and as time healed, he could take comfort in that. He was home. He was who he was meant to be. He was a friend to the Kokiri, the Hylian, the Zora, and all other peoples of all other realms.

He was forever a true hero.

_The End_


End file.
